Scarred Angels
by Experimental Madness
Summary: Erik has returned to haunt the ruined Opera House once more. His world is turned upside down when another young woman steps out of his past and into his Opera House.
1. Of Kittens and Music Boxes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera in anyway! The pleasure belongs to Leroux, Kay, and ALW.

* * *

**

I

Of Kittens and Music Boxes

The innocence of the young, it is beautiful as it is tragic. Tragic, because in the case of one young girl her innocence was masked by a terrible misfortune. She was born healthy and very beautiful, by baby standards, but all of that was changed in the course of one terrible night. On this such night the child could be found playing out among the cliff tops by her home. As usual she had snuck out of bed, curious to a fault; she didn't want to go to sleep so she was in a sense _not_ going to go to sleep.

She was only walking around, her cropped copper curly hair flopped in the night breeze, and she took one misstep, only one, mind; and she fell face first on a sharp rock that sadly had to be sticking out of the ground at the time. The child did not screech, as I'm sure would have been expected in one so young and unable to hold back pain. She sat up, sitting in a pool of her own blood a quizzical expression on her face, which seemed to read. "How did that happen?" She raised a small chubby hand to the left side of her face, which was bleeding terribly. She traced the outline of the cut, long, jagged, it started from the top of her forehead went down and across cutting open her cheek, and stopped in the middle of her neck and broke off in two small directions.

Using her white smock she wiped off all of the blood on her face and stood up. The resulting image was horrifying. The right side of her face was still very pretty, but the left, was now cruelly mutilated and disfigured. Rending her ugly and damned for the rest of her young life.

The following morning brought screams of terror from the house, followed by screams of "Get out!" The two year old child was flown out into the streets, homeless and alone, but still not yet able to comprehend _why._

For months she wandered the streets enduring the frequent stares, shrieks, and laughs of other people. Sometimes she laughed along with them, not knowing that they laughed at her grotesqueness.

On a cold day in November, the little girl found herself standing by the entrance to a large fair. Her silent, curious green eyes stared up at the red and black tent. She had never been taught how to speak, and her silence tended to scare people, that and the combined hideousness of her face.

She walked inside, her eyes calmly swerved from one sight to the next. She turned a corner and entered another room in the tent. A cage was in the center of a dusty, straw covered floor and words were painted onto the side of it. 'Devil's Child'. She stood in the back of the crowd; her silent eyes saw a bedraggled young boy, only about six or seven. A cloth bag covered his entire face, only two small slits in the center served as eyeholes.

An older man walked into the cage and began to beat him with a cane. When the boy was forced against the cage wall, the man took of the bag cruelly revealing the boy. The left side of his face was perfect and as he would get older he would have been very handsome, but the right side was deformed, twisted and blemished horribly. The crowd roared in laughter and the boy hid his face in his hands.

The girl looked on, silent and curious. No horror or malicious humor hung in her still innocent eyes. She walked onward, but resolving in her young two-year-old mind that she would be back.

As night fell over Paris, the young girl walked unsteadily back to the freak fair. She found the young boy's cage and stood in the entryway of the tent. He looked up at her and did not move. She walked closer to his cage slowly. Eyes never blinking and extremely curious.

She sat down beside him on the opposite side of the cage bars. The boy took a good look at the girl and gasped noticing her scar. Another one? He thought he was all-alone in this world. "Hello there, little one." He said; he had raspy voice, which was now beginning to deepen. Pain, and a harsh and cruel environment had caused him to learn quickly and grow up fast.

The girl just stared at him in silence unable to speak.

"What's your name?" he asked, using a gentle tone that was unlike him.

Still no answer just her silent curious stare.

"You've got such curious little eyes," he commented smiling under his mask. "Like a cat, I know! I'll call you Kitten." He said. "Do you like that?"

Still no reply, but this time he coaxed a smile from the girl. She then turned her attention to a small music box that had happened to go off. "Ohhh." she gasped.

"You like this?" he asked her picking up the music box and inching it closer to the bars of his prison. He began to sing the lyrics with a surprisingly good voice for one so young. "Masquerade, paper faces on parade, Masquerade; hide your face so the world will never find you."

Kitten smiled again and laughed, she liked it.

"It's called music." He said. "Can you say it? Can you say music?"

She moved her mouth, but know words came out. She seemed frustrated with herself, but she would learn in time.

He reached a hand out in between the bars and ruffled Kitten's cropped hair. "You'll get it eventually."

She laughed and took his hand away from her head. She babbled away in unknown baby language and started to walk away. She waved her goodbyes and left the boy alone again.

"Good night." He whispered as he himself started to fall asleep slightly happier then he had been for most of his life because now he had something called a friend.

The following night brought the return of little Kitten. She ran over to the boy's cage smiling and speaking in her gibberish.

"Back again, Kit?" he said amused that anyone would want to seem him more than once.

She nodded and pointed to the music box, obviously wanting to hear more. He turned it on and sang to her once more. She laughed and clapped her small hands together.

After the music had played out she reached her hands up to his masked faced and made a motion that looked like she was lifting something. "Ah, ah!" she said, trying to say "Off, Off."

He backed away a little. "No dear Kitten I would hate to scare you."

She smiled and gave him a look that said. "You would never scare me." "Ah, Ah." She repeated again.

He sighed. "All right, all right." He lifted the cloth off of his head.

Her eyes were wide in curious child wonderment. She reached her hands through the cage bars and touched both sides of his face still talking in baby gibberish.

He closed his eyes, the feeling of these little girl's hands touching him so gently and so unafraid burned into his memory. She smiled slightly as her small hands traveled down and across his face. Her smile turned to laughter, but not the malicious, cruel laughter he was used to. Her smile and her laugh were pure, and innocent; a look in her eyes stated it as: "You are like me! I am like you!"

She released him and stared up at him, mouthing a word out. "Mu.. Music. Music, Music!" she repeated again and again; her first word.

He smiled in her joy. "That's right music!"

She hopped skipped around in a little circle crying. "Music! Music! Music!"

"And what's your name?" he asked her.

She ran back to the cage. "I…I…Kit!" she said. "'an 'aily!"

He smiled at her, she could talk! But what was this 'aily that she mentioned? "Yes that's right you are Kit!"

She laughed and brought her face closer to his and through the gap in between the bars she managed to kiss his cheek briefly. The only sign of affection she still remembered how to give. " Ni'…'night Music." She tried to say heading towards the exit. She waved good bye. "Night…" she whispered; and was gone.

He placed a hand on his cheek. No one had ever kissed him before, no one had even dared to look upon his face long enough to even _want _to. Yet here was this little girl, this innocent, dear little girl who did not fear him; in fact it was the exact opposite she may have loved him if she even knew what love was at the time.

He settled himself down to sleep smiling and whispering to himself. "Good night, my Kitten."

She came back the next morning, only to find the whole place deserted. The cage and the boy were gone. She walked towards this small little object on the dusty road; his music box was still there. She sat down across from it, opening the lid and listening to the music. No tears were in her small eyes, no sign of sadness; she just sat there hearing the clear chime of the music box wondering where her Music had gone.

Years passed and the girl by the name of Kitten grew to be a beautiful teenage girl, if it weren't for her scar. She still strolled the streets; still not understand the peoples' jeers and laughter. She happened to be strolling about one day when she actually caught the remark of a few passerbies'. "Look at it! It's hideous." One woman said to her companion.

"Yes." She sniffed disdainfully. "Creatures like that have no place in _real_ society." She scoffed and walked onward.

Kitten stared, were they talking about her? She wondered for the first time. She ran over to a nearby store window and looked at her face in the mirror. For the first time ever she realized the monster that she was. She gasped and screamed at herself in horror and in humiliation. A freak, I'm a freak. She repeated in her mind.

She stumbled through the streets hearing every scream, noticing every laugh. All at her, all at the monster, all at the scarred girl. She ran into a dark ally way and wept feeling alone and scared. Where was her masked protector now? She thought. Where was the boy that gave her, her voice? Where was the boy that did not fear her face? Gone, gone, gone; all alone and all gone.

At the same time Kitten's revelations were occurring; the young boy, now nearing the age of sixteen; sat alone and unseen in the dark of the Opera House. In place of a bag of clothing half of a white mask covered his deformed face; the unmasked side of his face was youthful and handsome, but hard with cold gimlet eyes to match his soul. He sat in the darkness of his new home finishing a painting of a little girl with curious eyes and cropped copper curls. He added the final touches of his picture and held it up. His little angel seemed to stare right back at him. He kissed the painting and set it down. He wondered where his Kit was now, was she pretty? Was she all right, away from any darkness? He sighed questions he knew would be forever unanswered, but at least now it felt that she was still watching over him.

At the same time, both the boy and the girl began to sing a melody that they had taught to each other. The boy sang in his raspy voice and the girl in a surprisingly clear and bright soprano. "Masquerade, paper faces on parade, Masquerade, hide your face so the world will never find you…" The girl trailed off and wept again. She cried because now she finally understood the meaning of the song.


	2. Of Curiosity and Angels

II

Of Curiosity and Angels

A young lady walked up the steps to the Opera Populaire, her head was lowered due to the storm that broke overhead and dumped rain on the town square. The raindrops seemed to shimmer on the woman's copper curls.

She stopped at the door. What had happened to this place? She wondered. She opened the doors slowly. "H-h-hello is anyone there?" she asked timidly. Her voice was that of a singer, light and airy. No answer. She stepped inside; her bright green eyes glanced about the wrecked place, interested.

She had heard the stories, a fire and an Opera Ghost. These tales fueled her never satisfied curiosity, and eventually forced her to go and explore for herself. She also had an ulterior motive; someone had told her that a music teacher could be found there. The young women had spent most of her life trying to find one that would accept her, but to no avail.

Her explorations took her into the auditorium; she gawped in awe as her curious green eyes looked over the dusty, burnt stage. She walked up the broken steps and onto the platform. Her midnight black dress flowed over it as she stared out at the rows and rows of empty seats.

She cleared her voice and began to sing softly her voice had an aura of sadness and loneliness about it, but the notes were clear and unusually bright.

"Born to be in darkness

a name no body knows

a face that hides itself away

from the coldness of my world.

Who knew just one reflection

Would cause so much reckless hate?

Must I hide forever?

Will no one ever know, who I truly want to be?

Isn't there anybody out there that could understand my pain…?"

She finished her song, letting the last silvery notes hang in the still air, before slowly fading them out.

Unknown to the young girl another person had been watching her from the shadows of the theater. He moved about the theater without the slightest trace of sound. His dark and haunted eyes glanced out at her. _She is talented_. He thought, _maybe…_ No, he told himself, shaking his head. He could never allow another to enter his life, not after what happened only a year ago.

She sighed and shrugged. Since no one was here it couldn't hurt to explore the place even more could it? She walked back stage; tattered ropes and burnt remains of what were once the cat walks above the theater, hung limply on the ceiling. She walked past torn curtains and destroyed props. As she turned a small corner a closed door caught her eye. She walked towards it and opened it, revealing a small, slightly wrecked dressing room with burnt pictures hanging from the walls.

The shadowed figure followed the intruder cautiously. He stopped outside of the door and peered inside. He placed a gloved hand on the door's hinges. This room…held so many memories. It was _her_ room once, and this girl had no right to be exploring it. He thought, eyes blazing for a moment.

The woman reached up a hand to move a pictured beside a mirror. Her hand slipped and accidentally slid on the mirror and a secret panel opened where her reflection once was. She gasped in surprise; and stared at the dark tunnel that lay before her vision. Hesitantly she stepped through and into the darkness. Her heart pounded in her chest. What secrets lay before her down there? Well, she would have to find out, naturally.

The man cursed silently under his breath, it wasn't enough that she had to explore the Opera House, but now she had to intrude into _his_ domain. He entered the room to follow the woman. His black cloak flowed behind him and a white mask that covered one side of his face could just be made out in the dimly lit room. He walked through the mirror as well, making sure that the woman was out partially out of sight first.

The woman walked through the catacombs with an intense curiosity. She turned and saw a small underground lake spread out before her. She stepped forward, eyes shimmering with the lake's reflection. She saw a small boat resting on a make shift dock; she debated whether or not she should turn back now, but her curiosity drove her onward. She stepped onto the boat and pushed it off of the dock.

The cloaked figure watched her for a brief moment, before turning and taking another path that followed the lake.

The woman reached the other side of the lake and gasped in shock. She got out of the small boat and stood on the steps of this new adventure. She walked up curiosity burning in her eyes and face. An organ, a few scattered sheets of music, paintings, unfinished sketches, swiftly drawn blueprints, and other creative trash could be seen scattered over the area.

The dark man cursed again. Why couldn't she just give up and leave everything alone? His dark eyes blazed, watching her closer then ever; making sure she did not touch anything.

A piece of paper fluttered down from the organ. She bent to pick it up. It was a sheet of unfinished music. How odd! She thought. She read the notes and began to hum them softly she reached the last line and paused, thinking. She stood up and looked about for any writing utensils. To her luck she found a quill pen and some ink. She quickly wrote down a few notes and lyrics, they matched the song perfectly. She set the sheet of music back on the organ and turned to leave. She climbed back into the boat and rowed away, quietly humming to herself.

The figure stepped out of the shadow's as the woman left. Damn her! He thought. Damn her and her accursed curiosity. He picked up the sheet of music that the woman had written on and read it, hoping that she did not ruin it entirely. As he read through it his dark eyes widened. Not only did the notes and lyrics match perfectly, they were fantastic! It made the whole song stand out. He looked up at the woman's fleeting shadow and back down to the paper; he dropped the paper and took off after the woman.

The woman exited the mirror, thrilled with her discovery; she entered the auditorium once more. This theater, this whole place; it had to be re built. It had too much lost beauty and history to just be left crumbling in ruins. She smiled slightly and walked back into the entry hall and slowly walked out of the Opera House, shutting the doors silently behind her.

The man's silent staring eyes watched her go. He shrugged slightly hoping that she would be gone forever, but a part of him, a very small part of him almost wanted her to come back. In fact he wanted to know more about this strange woman. What was her name? Where did she come from? He shook his head, pointless, all stupid and pointless; there was no use in trying. For he only wished to pass into nonexistence and never be seen by human eyes again.


	3. Of Managers and Mad Men

Here's the next chapter! I hope you guys like it! There is much _much_ more to follow, so please read and enjoy and don't forget to review. I am always up for any suggestions!

III

Of Managers and Mad Men

A few days later, the same woman could be seen walking up the steps to an office building. She wore her curly hair in a neat little bun and she wore a dark blue dress. She knocked upon the sturdy oak door softly. A man in a suit answered. "Can I help you, mademoiselle? He asked in.

"Yes." She said. "I am looking for two gentlemen by the name of Firmin and Andre. I was told they currently worked here." She added.

"Yes, right this way miss..?" he said desiring the woman's name.

"Haily, sir, just Haily." She replied sweetly.

"Miss Haily." He repeated. "Follow me."

She followed the man through a corridor of small offices until they reached a substantially large one at the end of the hall. Inscribed into the wooden door were the names. "Firmin and Andre corporations." The man opened the door. "Monsieur's a Miss Haily wishes to speak with you. He moved off to the side as to leave room for Haily to fit herself into the framing of the office door.

Two men, both working in separate desks looked up from their paperwork briefly. She nodded to both of them and curtsied politely. The man shut the door as quietly as possible behind her. She took a step forward. "Monsieur Firmin, Monsieur Andre." She said addressing them formally. "I was informed that you once were managers of the Opera Populaire about a year and a half ago."

"Yes that is true." Replied the man, Andre, now clearly paying attention to this strange woman.

"I have come here to propose my idea of reconstructing the House." She said bluntly. "And I shall give you your original jobs back." She added.

The two men looked at one another gravely before answering. "Have you not heard the stories, miss?" Firmin asked her.

She sniffed. "I am quite aware of the rumors that have been going around, and I can tell you for a fact that there is _no_ 'Opera Ghost' currently residing in the Opera House. I went there myself only a few days back."

Again, the men glanced at one another, clearly less uneasy then they had been a few moments ago. "We shall consider your offer Miss Haily, and shall send you a message with our answer."

Haily curtsied again. "Thank you for your time Monsieur's." and with that she turned and left the office building.

As she was walking through the streets, she glanced again at the Opera House. A curious gleam entered her eyes as she suddenly changed directions and walked in the House's direction. As before, she walked up the steps and entered the bleak place.

She seemed to be moving at a rapid past, far less curious to explore like last time. She walked back stage and into the dimly lit dressing room again. She moved the glass mirror and stepped into the catacombs of the theater. She increased her speed once more, seemingly anxious to get somewhere. She climbed into the odd looking boat once more and rowed at a hurried pace towards the lair she had explored before.

The man was sitting on a bench just barely in front of his organ, writing down notes and ideas on his music sheet. Hearing the noise of water being disturbed a few feet away caused him to jump suddenly and dash into the shadows of his "home".

Haily reached the shore and hopped onto the landing. She rushed over to the organ and found the music sheet that she had written on. She calmly and slowly glanced at it again. She came to her part and realized that her notes had been tweaked and a few words from her lyrics replaced with new ones. As she came to the end of her section she gasped more lines had been added to it! She looked up from the paper and looked about nervously. Unbeknown to her, her bright eyes locked with the man's dark ones for a brief moment in time.

As the man looked into the woman's eyes he realized that the woman's eyes held more sadness and pain that even _he_ could have acquired in a lifetime. Oddly enough those emotions seemed masked by a constant look of curiosity that gave her a look of youth and eternal innocence.

Eventually she broke their silent connection and reached for the quill pen. Again she wrote more notes and lyrics and set it back on the organ desk. She looked around again and took off once more for the comfort of the light of day.

The masked man came out of the darkness once more. She had come back, but what on earth had possessed her to do so? Mentally, he guessed it was the girl's seemingly endless curiosity that drove her to it. He went back to his organ and sat on the black bench, picking up the sheet of music with an impassive look on his face. As before he was amazed at the girl's literacy and talent to find beautiful music out of thin air; and in such a short amount of time too. If she came back, he promised himself, he would make it his job to find out more about this strange curious angel of light.

Weeks had passed and Haily had been given a message from the former managers to meet them again. She accepted, and headed to the office once more.

"Miss Haily is it?" the doorman asked as he saw her again. "Back once more, eh?"

She smiled. "It would appear so, sir. I came to see Monsieur Firmin and Andre again."

"Of course, right this way mademoiselle." He bowed cordially to her and bid her to follow him down the hallway.

She walked towards the large office door and entered.

"Ah, Miss Haily, you have received our message." Andre said as she stepped inside.

"Yes I did good sirs, and what, pray tell is your exact answer to my proposition of late?" she said formally.

"Well, after much thought and debate, my dear." Said Firmin. "We have decided…to accept your kind offer."

She allowed herself a small of smile of triumph. "Excellent!" she said, delighted. "I would, of course presume you would like to take a look at the place before construction begins?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact we would." Andre said. "What time would be most agreeable to you, Miss Haily?"

"Anytime Monsieur's, anytime at all." Was her answer.

"Would _now_ be a good time." Offered Firmin.

"A good a time as any." She replied.

"Then let us be off at once." He answered.

All three left the building and headed in the direction of the Opera House. Haily opened the doors; they swung open with a squeak. They entered, the new and former managers stepped inside more hesitantly then Haily did. "Are you sure that he has departed?" the both asked her nervously.

"Quite sure, I have neither seen, nor heard anything for the time that I was present here." She answered. She left out the part about the mysterious happening with the music sheet.

The mysterious man heard the doors to his Opera House open once more. He saw the girl enter, but not alone as he might have hoped. He restrained a growl as he saw his former managers enter alongside her. What in hell's name where _they_ doing here? He moved off deeper into the shadows of his home, his black cloak disturbing the still air as he seemingly "vanished".

"What exactly did you have in mind Miss Haily?" asked Firmin, referrer to her plans for the Opera House.

"Restore it, no changes exactly; just restore it back to its former grandeur." She said awe shown in her eyes; as if she could picture what this place must have looked like before the "incident".

Restore? He repeated in his head. What exactly were this foolish woman's plans for his Opera House? Was she seriously thinking about re opening the place? It would never happen, the thought mentally.

"You have the money to do so?" inquired Andre.

"If I didn't I wouldn't have brought up the matter in the first place." Haily retorted.

"I'll believe that." Firmin said. "All right Miss Haily we shall restore this Opera House, in fact we shall make it even better than before and it will be a lot easier without that mad man running about."

The "mad man" smiled. So that's what they thought, eh? All right let them rebuild, he could use the new music in his life and this girl was providing some interesting entertainment for him and he wanted to see more of her.

Haily smiled. "Fantastic, I insist that you make the arrangements for the construction immediately."

"We will mademoiselle." They both replied. "Until later then?" the said backing towards the door.

She curtsied. "Until later." She remained in the center of the entryway, watching them go.

She looked into the darkness, a feeling that she may be being watched washed over her. She called out into the darkness. "If anyone is there." She started to say. "And you are who I think you are, your secret is safe with me." She said friendly like. "And if the stories are true…" she paused. "Then you are not as alone as you think you are." She added softly. She laughed faintly, something she rarely did. Silly of me, she thought, talking to myself like that. She walked out of the Opera House doors, the last time she would leave them while the darkness consumed the place.

The man stepped out of the shadows once more a confused look crossed over the unmasked side of his face. "You are not as alone as you think you are."? He thought about what the woman had said just a moment ago. What did she mean by that? And did she honestly think to become _friends_ with the phantom of the opera? She was more idiotic then he had thought. Still, that small part of him said; there was something about those _eyes_. Something so familiar, something so innocent. For a while he thought that he must have seen her before, but that was impossible. He remembered everything that happened in his life and a few things he would have been more than happy to forget, but if he once knew this woman, he wagered that he wouldn't have wanted to forget about her.


	4. Of Paintings and Masquerades

A special thank you to all who have reviewed! Here is the latest addition to Haily's tale, I hope you enjoy it!

IV

Of Paintings and Masquerades 

It took a total of six months to restore the Opera House to its former glory; and during those six long months Haily had often visited and exchanged more notes with her mysterious pen pal.

On the day that she was given word that the Opera House was completed once more. She rushed over as quickly as she could. She smiled; a big beaming glow seemed to leap from around her. The outside was spectacular, painted gold so that it shimmered and stood out like a jewel in the sunlight; she only hoped it was this magnificent on the inside.

She walked in, the entryway with its red and gold carpet and the statues polished and paintings renewed once more shown with the light it had seemed to never have lost. "It's _wonderful_." She said in awe, almost laughing, but the sound never reached her lips. It was a skill she never really took the time to learn, for her life did not allow her to love and laugh as often as she would have hoped.

She walked through, into the auditorium; the chairs had been replaced and the stage glistened as it once did. She walked up the three stairs and stood on the platform of the stage. She smiled, she had done it! And she still could not quite believe it herself.

She looked as if she was about to leave when an idea came into her mind. She hurried back stage and found the dressing room at the end of the hallway once more.

Quietly, and with more caution she opened the panel in the mirror and stepped through. For a while the only sound that could be heard was the occasional drip drop of the water which leaked from the walls and ceiling.

Eventually she reached the lair. She rummaged through some papers until she found what she was looking for. Her music sheet! It was nearly finished now, only a few more lines to go. She jotted down her notes and lyrics and set the pen and paper down on the desk.

As she turned to go, she noticed a painting sticking out of a pile of blank papers. She cocked her head to one side and took a step closer. She smiled a little; why, it's a picture of a little girl! She thought. As she neared it however, she noticed that on one side of the picture girl's face a mutilated scar shown. She gasped in shock and a slight bit of horror as her hand flew to her mouth. She stumbled backwards and dashed as fast as she could to get away from that dark place and the haunted face of the young girl.

A few moments later the mysterious man materialized out of no where. He bent down to pick up the painting. Typical, he thought, it's only a picture and she's running away screaming. He traced the scar's outline with a gloved hand. He thought he had lost this picture years ago. He looked up down the pathway, in the direction the woman had gone. Any curiosity or respect he had for this woman evaporated on the spot. If she had been terrified of a mere image of a scar then she would be out of her mind with horror if she ever saw him. And she would learn that if she ever _did_ see him, she would find out that he was no picture.

When Haily was well out of the darkness's grasp and safely on the other side of the mirror; she breathed a sigh of relief and slid to the floor of the dressing room. Who made that picture and what was it doing there? She traced an odd outline of the left side of her face with trembling hands. She did not want to see it or think of her deformity. It was best if it was all left alone and that no body knew of it. It scared _her_ to think of herself like that.

She stood up shakily. Oh well, it was all over now and she didn't have to go back there anymore. She brushed herself off and walked out of the room, but she still couldn't fool herself, the monster was still there and always had been, inside herself.

To celebrate the grand re-opening for the Opera Populaire a masquerade ball was held in the Opera House. Everyone was invited and everyone was there. The laughter and sights were endless and everyone seemed proud that the Opera House was up and running once more.

Haily arrived, wearing a blood red dress. For her little "mask" she wore blue glitter that trailed down the left side of her face in the oddest pattern. She walked in through the doors and was greeted with a number of anxious people wanting to know where she had come up with the idea to re build the place, or what her ideas were on what to do with it now that it was finished.

She spent a great deal of her time answering these questions and politely talking with some of the upperclassmen and women on the expenses and architectural designs of the place.

She was just about to head over to another group when she spotted a man off in the corner, seemingly alone. And just watching the crowd. He wore a red suite with a skeleton mask that covered the upper part of his face. Haily, ever the curious, walked over to the man. As he spotted her coming over to her, he raised an unseen eyebrow. What did she want?

"Hello." She said, curtseying politely. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but notice that you were all alone." She smiled and continued. "My name is Haily."

He nodded in response. "My name is…" he paused it had been so long since anyone had asked him for it that he had to think. "Erik." He said at last.

Haily smiled. "Well then, Erik what are you doing over here all alone?" she inquired.

"I don't like social functions." He muttered.

"Ah, I see. Well I have something to tell you." She grinned. "Neither do I."

She looked up at his dark and shadowed eyes and cocked her head. "Are you sure we have not met before?" she whispered suddenly.

He looked slightly shocked. "Yes, I would remember you if we had."

She shook her head to clear it. "I'm sorry about that; you just…sounded so familiar."

"Lot's of people feel they have met me before." He stated gruffly.

"Yes I can see why." She whispered trance like.

For a while, a while that seemed like a very _long_ while; there was silence. That silence was broken by Haily's sudden offer. "Would you like to dance?"

He could have burst into laughter, but he kept that inside. This woman was so strange, when would she learn to leave him be? "I…uh…I…would love to." He grumbled seeing no way out of the situation. He offered her his hand and she accepted graciously.

As he twirled her around he commented on the glitter that outlined her face. "That's quite an unusual pattern for make up." He said. "Does it represent anything?"

"No." she said quite firmly. She softened her tone a bit. "No, it does not, I was, uhh…merely being creative." She said smiling falsely.

"Oh." he whispered.

The dance ended and Erik and Haily still stood in each other's grip staring at one another.

"I…I should go." Haily stuttered.

He let her go swiftly. "Yes, right." He mumbled.

She smiled. "I will see you around?"

"Yes of course you will." He smiled briefly.

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I shall see you another time, Erik." She walked off to join another group of aristocrats over by the stairway.

He walked off placing a hand on his cheek. "Some other time it is…Haily."


	5. Of Notes and Friendship

Orly- Ta da! The next chapter is finally up, after much computer breakdowns, and re writing...ahem anyway here is chapter five, I hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to review!

V

Of Notes and Friendship

In the two weeks it took to receive willing workmen and woman, a production was all ready being set up. The opera that the actors and actresses would perform would be "Hannibal".

There was an immediate clamor from all up and coming talents. One by one they all filtered in; eager and ready to audition for the leads. Haily herself decided to try out for the leading role. She stood in the line of other chorus girls, awaiting her turn. She shook of her jittering feeling, but still couldn't help her case of nerves. This would be the first time that any one would ever hear her seen. And now, of course, she doubted her own abilities in that genera.

She overheard another young girl talking to a few of her friends. "Naturally I am going to receive the lead. I always do." She sniffed with an air of superiority.

Haily glanced at the speaker; a young girl with long blond hair and cruel little brown eyes that sparkled in delightful wickedness. She was a slim creature, no more than twenty and a year. Her pale complexion held no trace of freckles or pocketing. In fact, she resembled a fine porcelain doll, but not the kind that you would ever want to pick up from the shelf.

"Miss Raliadon." Called the conductor's voice with a crisp impatient ness.

The wicked doll looked up and smiled prettily and walked onto the stage, she cleared her little throat and nodded stiffly for the maestro to proceed with the music.

As the music began so did she. Her voice was quite acceptable and with a little more training she would have been grand, but she looked so cocky and so smirky up on the stage that she hardly took the time to put any emotion into her words. She just sang, notes came out and they were well and good and when she was finished she was greeted with a thunderous applause from her lackeys and a polite one from the orchestra and a few onlookers.

"Miss Haily." The conductor called, clearly wishing that they would find someone more suitable.

Haily smiled and nodded politely and walked up on stage. "Whenever you are ready maestro." She said softly.

He nodded and began the music to "Think of me". Haily began her song. Her clear and bright soprano voice filled the room, yet her voice was so sad and lonely and filled with a desire to be thought of, but yet knowing that she was never going to be noticed by anyone at all. It was bittersweet, silver music seemed to pour out of her and envelope anyone that was listening.

She finished her song and bowed her head modestly, seriously thinking that she needed to practice much more. She was met with wild applause from both the audience and the orchestra. The Miss Raliadon sniffed in disdain and jealousy. "Hah! No talent, just another pretty face!" she scoffed. Her lackeys nodded and chortled falsely along with her.

As Haily went back stage to collect her things she was greeted by one of the dance tutors. "A note Mademoiselle, it was left on one of the empty seats; addressed to you." She smiled as Haily accepted it. "You must have a secret admirer miss." With that being said she walked off.

Haily, curious, opened the note and read as follows:

_Mademoiselle,_

_I could not help but overhear your superb singing voice. You have great potential, miss. I hope to hear you sing again in the production, don't worry I have absolute faith that you will get the part that you so desire and earn without question. I wish to see more of you in the future, Haily. Although you may not always see me._

_Sincerely,_

_O.G_

Haily read and re-read the letter. O.G? Who in heaven's name was O.G? She came to the conclusion that it was the person's initials and left the matter with that. She folded up the letter and put into her bag and walked out from behind the curtain.

As she made her way into the isle of seats she nearly crashed into a young dancer. "Oh! Pardon me Miss, 'twas all my fault." The young girl said bashfully.

Haily smiled. "It's quite all right Miss…" she stopped requiring a name from the girl.

The lady curtsied politely. "Ginny, miss, Ginny Gaverson." She let out a soft "oh." and slapped a hand to her forehead. "Oh my goodness, you're the lady that sang aren't you?! It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Haily. You'd be surprised at how fast news travels 'round here." She was a jumpy and exited girl, with wavy brown hair and a light hearted expression in her oval aqua eyes.

Haily looked at her amused. "Thank you very much Miss Ginny. Are you auditioning as well?"

"Please, Miss Haily, just Ginny, and yes I am. I was just heading to the stage now." She said slightly exasperated from all the excitement.

Haily quickly moved out of the way. "Well then Ginny; don't let me keep you here all day! Go and good luck to you!" she offered kindly.

"Thank you Haily. I hope you shall stay and watch?" she asked as she moved gracefully to the theater stage.

Haily took her seat right then and there. "Yes I most certainly will." She smiled. "Now go on before they get to impatient."

Ginny giggled and ran up the meet the other dancers before her performance started. As the music played the young girl twirled and leapt gracefully across the stage. She became a different person than the one that had just been talking to Haily a few moments ago; this Ginny was focused and totally in love with her art. She was as pretty as a young dove, with her brown hair whirling behind her and her eyes twinkling in the thrill of the dance. Each movement that her body did was separate from the other; she had totally control of where each foot was placed or where each arm swung.

The mini performance ended and Ginny dashed back to meet up with her new friend. "How was it?"

Haily applauded her. "You were magnificent. I'm quite certain that we shall be working together in the opera!"

Ginny grinned, her tanned and freckled face wreathed in happiness. "Oh, I do hope so. I would dearly like to have you as my friend!"

Haily laughed lightly, it was not hard to take a liking to the eager young girl. "Friends we are then Ginny." She offered her, her hand.

They both shook each other's hands warmly. "Are you residing in the dormitories here?" Haily asked as they both walked down the rows of seats.

"Yup, that I am." She said.

"Ah, what a grand coincidence this is! So am I!" Haily said as they both walked up a flight of stairs, back stage.

"Oh! This is splendid, at least now we don't have to worry about not knowing anyone." Ginny laughed.

Haily smiled. "Yes I suppose we don't."

They resumed their eager chant with one another, until eventually both of their voices faded out as they entered their new rooms at the top of the stairs.

Haily sat down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. What an interesting year this was going to be! First a mysterious note with the only thing she had to go by as a name O.G, now a new friend, her first friend. She smiled; well then again, maybe not her _first_ friend.


	6. Of Rumors and Monsters

Here it is chapter six! I would like to clarify a few things before we get started here, if I fail to mention or explain a scenerio or characteristic in anyway, it is not because I overlooked it, it _will_ be mentioned later on. The top asked questions seem to be, how Haily gets the money to rebuild the Opera House, and how she hides her scar. All will be explained in good time...just be patient well, here is the next edition to my story! Enjoy!

VI

Of Rumors and Monsters

As fate would have it Ginny and Haily both were given roles in the upcoming production. Ginny as the head dancer and Haily as the star of the show. Haily was both thrilled and scared at this new opportunity. Not scared that she would be on stage, opening night, and forget all of her lines; but terrified for a reason she herself could not yet identify.

She had never been one to socialize or stand out much in the crowd. Frankly, she had no desire to. Most people only brought her misery and any former opportunities she had been given in her past were destroyed soon afterwards from mishaps against her control.

Ginny was a great comfort though. She was always ready with a willing smile and an optimistic outlook. It was not long before the two became a popular duo, they were hardly seen without the other one.

The Miss Raliadon, however, did receive a minor role in the play. She was a constant annoyance. Often sneering whenever Haily was present, or making rude comments about her loud enough so that she could hear them.

Haily took it all in stride, she was not one to let her temper get the best of her. That was her opinion until one day when it got down to the boiling point.

"Have you heard the rumors about the Opera Ghost that used to live here?" said Jessica Raliadon in a mock horrifying attitude.

The other chorus girls giggled. "Of course, everyone has."

Jessica turned to Haily and Ginny. "What about you two?" she sneered.

Haily sniffed. "I have heard, but it is of course only rumors."

Ginny cautioned her friend. "Ooo, Haily I wouldn't say that if I were you, most people still say he still haunts this place."

Jessica grinned wickedly. "To right he does." She pointed to her face. "I hear that he's a monster, a freak of nature! One side of his face is normal, but the other." She paused, shuddering for effect. "The other, is freakishly twisted. More monster than man he is."

Haily eyed her rival coldly. "And who are you to say if a man is monster or a freak?" she said through gritted teeth.

Jessica laughed. "It's obvious isn't it? He's a mad man; he kills for pleasure and enjoys scaring young girls to death."

"And do you know this for a fact?" Haily commented.

"I don't _need_ to know for a fact, dearest Haily." She spat her name out. "Anyone with half a deformed face _is_ a monster."

Haily glared pure hatred at Jessica and suddenly found it hard to speak rationally. "You…You _idiotic and foolish girl_!" she hissed. "You dare judge a man before you meet him. You monster! You filthy excuse for a human being!" she spat each phrase out with relish. "How can you live with yourself? Thinking that everyone who is different then you deserves nothing!? People like you make me sick!" she restrained a yell of anger.

The other girls fell into a hushed silence at Haily's sudden outburst; they had never seen her lose her temper completely before and once more, no one dared talk to Jessica _Raliadon_ that way.

The smug soprano pursed her lips in slight defiance at her words. "Perhaps you may know him a little more then we do, after all the way you defend him so it makes you look like his friend…or perhaps his _lover_." She sneered.

Haily looked outraged. "Are you _that_ desperate Jess? Do you need to pin something on me now?"

"Do you deny it?" she hissed silkily.

"Of course I do, I have never met the man!" Haily scoffed.

"Then why must you defend him so?" Jessica asked sweetly, so sweetly it would have curdled milk.

"Because, I can not stand here and let you insult a man you have yet to even meet, so how can I join in on your 'fun' when I can not judge him either." Haily said, raising an eyebrow.

This brought a few murmurs from the more intelligent group of girls. They nodded in agreement. This girl had a valid point. A few stood up and walked away from the scene. Jessica fumed. "You little wench. There is something you have with this phantom and I _will_ find it out!" She stomped off; her lackeys sniffed and walked off with their small noses in the air.

"Well that went well." Ginny said sarcastically.

"Rather." Haily sighed. "I don't understand what makes people act like that."

"Neither do I, and 'tis a good thing to. I wouldn't want to know." She replied solemnly.

"Hah! Same here." Haily smiled. "Come on we'll be late for our rehearsals."

The two friends walked out onto the stage, ready and eager to practice their parts.

Another figure watched them leave. He stood behind the curtain, dark eyes blazing with hatred for the young chorus girl who had talked about him so freely and so poorly. He was also quite astounding that the woman, Haily, he remembered; The way that Haily had defended him. What cause did she have to stand up for him in such a manner? She should learn to leave such matters alone; both of the girls would do well in learning that lesson.

Haily took a sip of water and sighed. She sat on the edge of the stage platform, staring out into the oblivion of her mind. Ginny walked over to her, holding another note.

"This is addressed to you, I found it back stage." Ginny said curiously, handing it over to her friend.

"Thanks." She mumbled, opening the envelope.

Dear Haily,

I couldn't help myself this time, I was listening to you practicing your song again during rehearsals, and I couldn't help but notice that you tend to hit an octave lower then you should in the middle of "We never said our love was evergreen…" and so on. Try practicing it a bit higher next time. I'm sure you will see the difference.

In affection,

O.G

"O.G!" she said aloud. "Who is this person?! How come I never see him?" she asked herself out loud.

"You have received a note from this man before?" Ginny asked.

"I do not know if O.G is a man or not, but yes I have received a note from O.G before." Haily said, confused.

She calmly folded the note and placed it in her pocket. "Well if this O.G will no be kind enough to show himself I suppose I shall have to make the inquires." She muttered.

"What was that?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing, Ginny, nothing." She said, waving her hand dismissively. "I'll catch up with you later, Ginny." She rose to her feet and walked backstage to her dressing room.

She walked in a slowly shut the door behind her. She sat down on her chair, breathing a sigh of relief. So many questions that she was not able to answer made her head hurt. She was brought of this curious state by a soft rap on the door. She opened it, but saw no one. "Hello?" she called. "Did someone knock?" she asked she swerved her head from right to left, still there was no sign that anyone was there.

She looked down and saw a small music box. She glanced at it curiously and knelt down beside it. Her white hands traced the etchings around the box. She smiled and opened the lid and a familiar sound filled her ears. "Masquerade, paper faces on parade. Masquerade, hide your face so the world will never find you…" she sang softly to herself.

She closed the box and picked it up off of the dusty floor. Still stroking the wooden box and looking at it like it was the dearest thing in the world. "Oh my…" she whispered amazed, she brought her treasure inside and shut the door once more.

Once more the phantom appeared out of the darkness. So, the woman recognized his music box! Was it the same little girl? If it was, where was her scar? Surely something like that could not be so easily masked. Perhaps it had healed over time; that still wouldn't explain why she screamed at the sight of the painting. He stood there pondering over these thoughts until he heard the sound of approaching footsteps. He backed away into the hidden darkness and was gone.


	7. Of Scars and Masks

Ta-Da! Chapter seven here we are! I would like to take the time to thank all the people who have reviewed my story! You guys are great and keep those critizisms coming they only make my story better! I also have recieved a question that needs answering ahem The song that Haily sings in ch. 2, yes I did write it. I have written a much longer version, but I edited it for the story. Anyway, enough with my constant blabbering on with the story!

VII

Of Scars and Masks

"Dress rehearsal!" the conductor called wandering through the hallway backstage. A number of heads poked out through their dressing room doors. "Dress rehearsal starts in ten minutes! Tardiness will _not_ be accepted." He frittered away as he paced back and forth.

Haily laughed and threw her voice perfectly as she immediate him. "Tardiness will not be accepted." She walked over to the mirror and the grin was immediately replaced with a sigh.

She gazed at her reflection, the right side of her face; perfect even with out makeup, but the left that horrible left side! Was still brutally scared. It looked even worse and more horrifying as she grew up. It gave the appearance that the whole left side of her face had been ripped apart.

She opened one of the dresser drawers and pulled out a tan colored blush. She used a make up brush and smeared it into the make up and stroked it up and down the scar. It covered it immediately, but she repeated this motion five times until it was completely covered and virtually unnoticeable. She sighed again and closed her make up kit and but the brush down.

She looked up at her self again. There. She thought. No more monster. Now I'm normal again.

As bad luck would have it Jessica happened to be on her way to the stage and at the very moment Haily sat down to the mirror. Jessica peered inside. She gasped with horror and fright at Haily's freakish face. And smirked at the same time. Oh cruel and wicked joy! It shown clearly on her evil, pretty features. Before Haily could turn around, Jessica was already gone, dashing away in pure evil delight towards the light of the stage.

Haily opened her door and looked about curiously. Strange. She thought. She could have sworn that someone was standing right here a moment ago. She shrugged and walked out of her room only to be greeted by a very ecstatic Ginny.

"Hello!" she laughed.

"Hello yourself, what, pray tell, has put you in such a good mood?" Haily asked as they walked out onto the stage.

"Only one more day till show time!" she squeaked.

"Ah, I see not nervous are we?" she teased.

"Of course not, silly, have you ever known me to be the nervous sort?" Ginny retorted with a grin.

"No, you just tend to overreact." She mumbled.

"Yes that's…hey!" Ginny exclaimed as the reality of the joke dawned on her.

Haily chuckled silently with amusement at her younger friend.

"Are you two mademoiselles ready? Or would you prefer us to wait until you have finished your conversation?" the impatient conductor snipped.

"Sorry Monsieur." They both mumbled.

"Then if Miss Haily is ready?" the maestro asked as he raised his hands to ready the orchestra.

"As ready as I shall ever hope to be." She commented lightly.

The music began and as before Haily's sad, sweet voice filled the room. She was half way through when Jessica burst in shouting. "Stop! Stop!"

The maestro looked very annoyed. "_What_ is it Miss Raliadon?"

"You have all been tricked by this little demon!" Jessica said sneering in cruel happiness.

"Miss Raliadon! Keep your personal comments to yourself!" he reprimanded her.

"No, no." Jessica said closing her eyes and waving her hands for attention. She then reached out and snatched Haily's wrist so that she could not run. "Let me show you who this devil really is!" she wiped of Haily's make up in one quick stroke.

Haily screamed, and hid her face with her hands, but not fast enough. The ballet and chorus girls screeched at the sight of her mutilated features. A few of Jessica's lackeys started to laugh, quietly at first then it grew louder and louder. Until everyone was laughing at her, pointing, mocking and teasing.

Only little Ginny tried to stop them; she too was a little jarred at the sight of her friend, but not enough to divert her loyalty to her. "Stop it all of you! That's enough!" but to no avail they just laughed louder.

"Freak! Freak!" they taunted. "Haily is a freak!"

Haily huddled into a corner; tears of humiliation rang down her distorted face. She shut all of the sound out of her ears the only thing that pounded into her mind was. Just like last time, just like last time.

Suddenly the backdrop fell behind the taunting girls. Just fell, for no apparent reason. The girls screamed in fright and shock and scattered off of the stage. Ginny tried to comfort Haily, but she pushed her away, not wanting to be seen.

The orchestra members deserted their posts, frightened by the look of the scar and scared even more by the sudden fall of the set. Haily remained on the stage, head still lowered into her hands. She opened her eyes and saw a pair of black shoes standing a little bit in front of her. She raised her head, still covering the left side of her face with her hands. She found herself staring into the face of a masked man.

She gasped with shock and a bit of fright and backed into the wall shutting her eyes. He walked closer to her and knelt down beside her. She opened her eyes and found herself locking eyes with his. Those dark eyes seemed to look inside her and rip open her soul, for a brief moment she felt loose and separated from her body.

Slowly he reached out a gloved hand and gently removed Haily's hand from her face. She gasped with embarrassment and tried to turn her face away, but he stopped her. He traced her scar with his hand. All Haily could do was stare at him in wonderment and curiosity; all former fear banished from her thoughts.

He helped the bedraggled woman to her feet. He stood just a few inches taller then her. He looked down at her, and her up at him. He began to hum softly, the tune to "Masquerade."

She looked at him wide eyed. "Y-y-you…" she gasped finding her voice hoping that she was not mistaken in her assumption.

He did not answer the rhetorical question; instead he asked her a question of his own. "What is your name?" he had a raspy dark voice that was surprisingly kind at the moment.

"H-Haily." She whispered.

"Your other one." He asked again.

"I…I don't have another one." She stuttered.

He sighed. "Perhaps I have you mistaken for someone else?"

She continued looking into his eyes in curiosity and excitement. "Music?" she asked not daring to breath.

"And what is your name?" he asked again, no emotion in his voice.

"I'm…I'm Kit! Kit! I'm Kitten!" she said, memory dawning on her.

She looked up at him; adoration of a child's hung in her eyes. "Oh you! You were the little boy!"

"And you were the little girl with the curious eyes." He said, trying not to show anymore kindness to the woman.

She reached up a hand and stroked his unmasked cheek. "I have never forgotten you." She whispered.

He closed his eyes. Yes it was her, those hands that gentle touch. He had never forgotten it either. He opened them once more. "You have grown up a lot, Kit." He murmured.

She laughed faintly. "So have you."

He let a rare smile flicker over his features. She's got a nice laugh. He thought. She should use it more often.

She then looked at him curiously. "Are you…are you the phantom everyone talks about?"

He gave her a look that did not need explaining.

"I see." She said regretting that she had even asked. "You wouldn't happen to know of anyone by the initials O.G?" she said quite ignorantly and innocently.

"Opera Ghost?" he stated.

"Opera Gho-…!" She started to say. "You! You again! You sent me those letters. And the music box! Our music box." She said joyfully.

He nodded, deny it or not he liked the way she said 'their music box'. She smiled in her happiness and hugged him. He looked shocked by this reaction and did not hug her back quite confused with what to do next. "I thought I would never see you again." She whispered.

He hugged her, hesitantly and softly before they both released each other. She lightly touched his mask, a picture of curiosity hung on her scarred face. He grabbed her hand away fiercely. "Do not try and unmask me!" he growled.

"I would never unmask you, my friend." She whispered. "Could you…umm…let go of my hand now?"

He slowly released her hand. "You called me friend?" he said raising an eyebrow in confusion of that word.

"That was what we were, wasn't it? And I hope it is what we are." She stated calmly.

An almost kind expression flickered briefly in his eyes, before he responded. "I have no need for friends." He growled.

"I didn't ask if you had a _need_ for friends; all I said was that you have one." She smiled a little.

"You always were an odd girl." He muttered under his breath.

"And if you stick around, you will find that I still am." She retorted. She started to walk away. "I should get going. Ginny, she'll be worried."

"Then go." He said. "It makes no difference to me."

Haily started to walk back behind the stage curtains when she stopped and turned, just as the Phantom started to leave as well. "Wait!"

"_What?_" he asked slightly annoyed.

"I…I never did get your name." she said, stifling a laugh.

"You already know it." he turned away from her and began walking away.

"Oh, really, how could I possibly know it?" she said impatiently.

Instead of answering her question he seemingly changed the subject and said with a sigh. "At the masquerade a few months ago; did you happen to wear a red dress and blue glitter covering that?" he said pointing to her scar.

"How..? How did you know?" she said, taken aback.

"I know a lot of things that you would be surprised about Kit." He said a wicked gleam in his eyes. "I also know that you talked with a man who had a skeleton mask covering his face. You said he looked familiar to you, did you not?"

"Yes that's true, but what has that got to do with anything?" Haily said, confused.

"His name was Erik; am I right?" he sighed.

"Yes it was…but I still don't see." She began, but was cut off again from the Phantom.

"Then you have answered your own question." He resumed walking away.

Haily stood there, rooted to the spot; letting the whole conversation wash over her. Then a glimmer of understanding entered her eyes. She ran forward, so that she cut off his path back to the shadows.

"You…are…the most…_confusing _person I have ever met." She said mischievously and with a fake air of anger.

"And you are either the most foolish or the bravest girl I have ever known." He said no emotion in his voice or in his cold eyes. "How do you know I won't hurt you for your insolence?"

"Because if you had any intention of harming me, good sir." She said bowing mockingly. "You would have done it already."

He looked at her oddly, although secretly he was slightly amused, but he wasn't fool enough to let his emotions show. The memory of what had happened last time still was too painful. "You have made your point Kit, now you should go, before they come back looking for you." He caressed her scarred face a final time and walked off, leaving her alone on the stage once more.

He stopped in time to hear her laugh bitterly. "Them? Come looking for me? Hah! Who wants a scarred angel anyway?" she walked off backstage. A hand pressed against her distorted face, half to hide it and half to contemplate his touch on her.

"Oh you would be surprised, my Kitten, you would be surprised." He said watching her go. His eyes softened slightly things were going to be a lot more interesting now that his Kitten was back.


	8. Of Anger and Forgiveness

Thank you to all of my constant reviewers! Well, chapter eight is now officaly here! I hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to review!

VIII

Of Anger and Forgiveness 

As Haily opened the door to the dormitories, she was greeted by a chorus of laughter and shrieks. She looked about from one person to the next. Everyone backed away from her gaze.

Something flared in the depths of the scarred girl's soul. Something cruel, something wicked and heartless; _fear_! She shuddered, these foolish girls were terrified of her, but there was such _power_ in that emotion. She thought; she could do whatever she wished, and these girls would stand by and let her because they would be too cursed scared of her.

She walked over silently and sat on her bunk. She pulled out her make up and covered the scar. "Better?" she hissed.

They nodded, a bit more relieved that her monster was now hidden once more. Ginny sat down on the bed next to Haily's. "You all right?" she asked.

"Yes, Ginny I am fine." She said, smiling; at least someone was still friendly with her.

"Oh good, for a second there I thought…" she paused. "Never mind." She shook her head.

Haily, usually a curious girl; did not press her friend further. She was much to tired, and her head was all ready swimming with her recent encounter. "Ok then." She rolled over and laid her head down on her pillow and sighed. "Good night."

Ginny tried to lean over, suspecting that something was up with her friend. Eventually she gave up and started to fall asleep herself. "Good night." She said suspiciously and quietly.

It had to be around midnight, or later; Haily did not know. All that she knew was that it was dark, and everyone was sleeping soundly. She got up out of bed slowly and quietly. She donned a black cloak and slipped quietly out of the dormitories.

In the darkness of the now abandoned theater the woman's green eyes became glowing green orbs, creating the only seen light in the area. She walked down from the steps; mentally thinking that every creak in the floorboards was going to bring everyone out after her. She cursed under her breath, trying to move as silently as the floor would allow her to.

She managed to find her dressing room; after crashing into numerous closets and stage props. She opened the door, green eyes inspecting every inch of the no longer bright room. She walked towards her mirror; hesitantly she slid open the panel. Once again a dimly lit passage lay open before her, only this time she was more hesitant in pursuing the path. Slowly and quietly she stepped into the other side of the open mirror. She closed her eyes briefly, almost expecting something to jump out and scare her. After a few agonizing minutes she realized that nothing was going to happen. She sighed and laughed quietly under her exhale; she was being foolish again. She shook her head in silent reprimand of her actions and walked down the dark passageway.

As she neared the lake she felt someone's hands snake out and grab her throat. Someone hissed in her ear. "Curiosity killed the cat you know?"

Haily turned and found herself face to face with the Phantom. "But satisfaction brought it back, release me, sir." She said rather calmly.

He took his hands away from her neck. "Can't you take a hint?" he growled. "Leave me alone!"

Haily almost laughed, but saw that this was neither the time, nor the place for her sarcastic actions. "I assure I have no intention of interfering with your life."

"Then why do you keep coming back down here?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"I wanted to see how your music was coming alone; after all, I did help write half of it." Haily said, smirking.

"Oh, that's all?" he said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "That's it? Are you sure you haven't come down here to satisfy some unknown curiosity?"

"Actually, that was all." She said through tight lips. "There is no need to be so sarcastic about it."

He paced around her like a cat with a mouse, trying to come to a decision on what do to with this new annoyance. Finally he stopped and stood up straighter and looked her in the eyes. "Fine, come with me, but after tonight you must swear never to return again."

Haily blinked stoned face. "I promise."

He eyed her, trying to find a scrap of dishonesty, but he could come up with none. "Follow me." He said, holding out his gloved hand for her to take.

Hesitantly, and expecting to be tugged she looked up at him briefly. He sighed. "I'm not going to hurt you, Kit." Unknowingly saying her child hood nickname.

She grasped his hand, and he led her through a maze of tunnels and hidden passageways that even she did not see the last few times she had come down here. As they odd looking pair reached his lair, Haily commented in a low tone. "Did you build _all _of this?"

He only nodded, not desiring to start a conversation. "Wow." She whistled. "I can't even put to blocks together to save my life."

He opened his mouth the reply, but quickly shut it again. He was about to say, _I can teach you_, but that would only bring this woman down here again; and he did not desire company. "There." He said, pointing to his make shift desk. "The music sheet is over there."

Haily walked forward hesitantly, not wanting to evoke his anger on her if she took one wrong misstep. She carefully picked up the music. It was indeed, finished. There was no more for her to write or add to. She skimmed through it, playing the music in her head. "It's very good." She commented; the words hung in the blackness.

He materialized out of the darkness and stood next to her, her grabbed the sheet out of her hands and laid it back down on the desk. "Thank you." He growled.

He suddenly turned on her, dark eyes glancing up at her face. "How did you acquire your scar?" he asked, trying not show any interest.

She lowered her head; it was not one of her favorite subjects. "Why do you want to know?" she said, voice low.

He shrugged. "I guess you could say it's…" he smirked. "Curiosity."

She glared back at him. "It was an accident. I tripped and cut my face, it left its marker…" she said miserably. She looked up at him, eyes matching his in hate and misery. "Happy now?"

He looked taken aback, by the woman's instant rage towards him. "Yes I am." He hissed, hoping that if she made her hate him, she would not bother him anymore.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"What?" he repeated, turning towards her oddly?

"You are not the boy I knew." She stated.

"Lot's of things change." He said matter of factly.

"I obviously know that, but I never thought that you would change this much." She said.

"Well I did and there is nothing you can do about it?" he snarled.

"What happened to you?" she said again, this time a touch of anger and hate laced her tongue. "What?!" she asked again, not waiting for an answer. "Did someone hurt you, Erik?" she snarled, unable to stop herself now. "Did someone leave you behind? Did someone break your heart?"

The look that he gave Haily was a mixture of the uttermost contempt and heartache. Haily gasped and slapped a hand to her mouth cursing her ability to say the wrong thing at the wrong time. "Oh…" she managed to whisper. "I…I am sorry." She mumbled excuses. "I…I didn't know…I was…I didn't mean…"

"Go." He whispered, he did not need to raise his voice, the hate and malice was all there. "Leave and if you ever, EVER dare return here I will not stop; I will hurt you! Understand? Get out!"

Haily went; she did not need any second bidding. She dashed up the passage way for the safety of her room, for the safety of the coming dawn. She dared not look back, fearing that he would be there, chasing her up. Making sure she did not return.

The masked man breathed heavily, his anger vanishing now that he realized her was once again alone. He hung his head in his hands. "No…" he whispered. "No wait come back." He knew that she could not hear him, but he went on anyway. "Kitten…come back." Suddenly he felt like a little boy again, repeating the same words that he had said the night he was taken from Haily.

The following morning, brought the arrival of light, and an overexcited Ginny. "Hey sleepy head!" she said playfully shaking Haily, jarring her from her few hours of precious sleep. "Rise and shine the performance is tonight!"

Haily groaned and rolled over, jamming her pillow over her head. "Go 'way, I refuse to get out of bed, the light is to dratted _bright_."

Ginny looked over suspiciously, before tilting her mattress, sending the unfortunate woman tumbling from her bed. "All right! _All right! _I'm up! Satisfied?"

"Yes I am." Ginny giggled. "Come on! We're going to be late for rehearsals again!" She said dragging her by the arm to the dressing rooms.

"Oh, that would be a tragedy." Haily snorted, blinking sleep from her eyes.

"See you in a few minutes!" Ginny called, ducking into her room, leaving Haily at the entrance of her own.

She breathed heavily and went inside. Good. She thought. No one here. She sat down and looked at the floor for a good five minutes. Then an idea came to her. She grabbed her stationary set and began to write a quick letter.

_Erik,_

_If should ever really get the change to find or read this letter then know that I am dreadfully sorry about last night's incident. Sometimes I lose my temper and I say things I don't ever really mean. Perhaps you are coming to the realization that you liked me better as a silent on looker? All right now isn't the time for jokes, to get to the point. I was hoping that you might still come to my performance. Please? It would mean a lot to me knowing that I at least know someone in the crowd. Once again I apologize for my actions._

_Your friend,_

_Haily a.k.a Kitten_

Haily placed the letter on her counter top and began to dress into her daily rehearsal clothing. As she left her room, she glanced at the counter then at the mirror, hoping and praying that he would come and take it. She sighed and went out onto the stage.

It was a lot more chaotic then usual; music sheets were misplaced, costumes had to be fixed and altered, props were being set up; it was general chaos and it was making Haily's head spin wildly.

"You ok?" asked a silky sneering voice. "Not nervous are we, Haily?"

Who else could make my day even grander? Haily thought, she sighed. "I am not nervous _Miss Raliadon_." She said the word forcefully.

"Oh, what a shame." She sighed sarcastically. "Otherwise I would have had to perform for you."

"And we wouldn't want the audience to come away in tears, now would we?" Haily said quietly rolling her eyes.

"Why? Are you afraid I would be better than you? I already know it for a fact." Jessica said, inspecting her baby pink nails.

"No, what I meant was that I don't want them to be in pain from your over stretched excuse for vocal cords." Haily said casually, imitating Jessica's actions with her fingernails.

"Ooooh. You little twit how dare you speak to me like that! I demand an apology this instant!" Jessica said, stamping her delicate feet on the stage platform.

Haily allowed herself a glimmer of a mocking smile. "No, and it does not do well for one's nerves to get themselves worked up just before a performance, my good Raliadon. Remember that." She hoisted her skirt up and walked away towards the already laughing Ginny.

Jessica fumed and stamped her feet on the ground again and walked off in the opposite direction with her cronies following close behind. They seemed to leave the area similarly; the only difference was that one had class, and the other left something to be desired.

The afternoon went by in a blur of song, dance, and rearranged sets. Evening had arrived and already the entry hall was crowded with audience members eagerly awaiting to take their seats.

Haily on the other hand, was walking about nervously. She entered her dressing room and went to prepare for tonight's performance. She gulped at her reflection nervously looking for some salvation in the mirror, but receiving only a worried glance. By chance, she happened the look down briefly at her counter top. She looked up again, nothing unusual catching her eyes. Then she went cold and hot at the same time. She looked down again. The note! Her note was gone!

She could've yelped her happiness, but chose not to; not wanting to attract any attention to herself. She instead smiled calmly, her case of nerves starting to ease up, letting her breath regularly and slowly. She sighed. She was going to be great. She had to.

At exactly eight o'clock on the hour the production began. Everything ran smoothly, with not a glitch to be seen. Ginny danced like a dream; her feet seemed to hardly grace the stage with their presence. She skipped, flew, and hopped over each floorboard gracefully. Her eyes never once leaving that of the marveled audience's. Her body seemed to connect and attach itself to the rhythm, feeling every beat, every note, and every sensation of a trill or chime. When her dance ended the audience found it hard to stay in their seats. Ginny, now coming back to her more earthly senses beamed smiles out to the on lookers. She hastily cleared the stage for the next scene.

When Haily came on for her first ever solo, she could feel her heart roaring in her ears. She closed her eyes briefly, refusing to even acknowledge that anyone was staring at her. Then music filled the air around her and she opened her bright eyes, letting the song pour out from her soul and filter in on the people's ears. Not a sound was made for a whole four minutes as she sung. She was such a small young woman, yet she asked, no _demanded_ the attention and silence of everyone the moment she opened her mouth and the first sweet note filled the air. As her song ended she was greeted by wild applause. She bowed politely and dashed quickly, yet elegantly off of the stage.

After the opera was finished Ginny could be found dashing head over heels down the back hallways. "Haily! Haily!" she cried.

"What? What is it?" she answered poking her head out of a corner.

Ginny laughed and walked over to her hiding friend. "Silly, what are you doing way back here? Everyone wants to talk to you."

"E-e-everyone, eh?" she stuttered, uncomfortable with that idea. "Sorry Gin, I'm not hiding from you, I just don't like crowds." She smiled sheepishly.

Ginny giggled. 'Aw, that's too bad, but if you don't hurry the Raliadon Witch will take all of your suitors away, I'm sure she is quite capable of it, too."

"Then let her." Haily replied stubbornly. "I have no need for fans or suitors."

"All right if you say so." Ginny said, shaking her head in clear disapproval of her friend's choices. "We'll chat later I'm sure."

"You can count on it." Haily said, trying to coax a confident smile from her clammy features. Ginny walked casually away, just in case anyone had been following her.

Haily sighed heavily and entered her dressing room. She shut the wooden door behind her and leaned against it. "You did very well tonight." A raspy voice said suddenly.

Haily jumped from her relaxed position to stand at full alert. "Th-thank you." She said.

He appeared out of the shadows of the woman's room and came to stand in front of her. "So." Haily said nervously. "You found my letter…"

He nodded silently. "I owe you an apology." She said grinning sheepishly.

He shook his head. "No you do not, I do." He said voice low. "I should not have asked so many questions."

"Why? It's the same thing I would have done." Haily responded.

That reaction got a half smile from him. "I suppose you would have."

"Let's say we forget about the whole thing?" Haily suggested.

He nodded in silent agreement. "Wait." He said. "One more thing."

"Yes." Haily asked, green eyes searching his face.

"Why did you come here in the first place?" he asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Well, honestly? I came here looking for a music teacher." She sighed. "No one considered teaching me, you see." Motioning to her hidden scar. "One of the locals thought that I would be able to find one here, I guess they were wrong…"

Erik's face seemed to brighten considerably although hidden pain and panic lingered in his eyes. "I could teach you…" he whispered, suddenly having no control over his words.

She grinned. "You could?! You teach music?" she asked.

"Yes I do." He nodded.

"And you would…really teach me?" she squeaked.

"It's the least I can do." He sighed.

"But I thought you never wanted me down there again?" she questioned him almost mockingly.

"Under these certain circumstances, I shall try and make an exception." He smiled.

Haily opened her mouth to ask yet again, another question when she saw Erik roll his eyes and groan softly. "I had almost forgotten how much I dislike curious women."

She smiled winningly up at him, proving his point. "Then you, my friend." She teased him. "Are going to _hate _me."


	9. Of Scarred Souls and Protectors

IX

Of Scarred Souls and Protectors 

A sigh escaped from the tired lips of the new leading lady. Haily yawned and covered her mouth. "Was someone up a little too late last night?" asked Ginny nudging her friend.

"Eh? What. No I'm fine." she protested.

Ginny smiled. "Whatever you say Haily."

"No, no really! See." She said trying to sit up and look a bit more tentative. A yawn issued from her mouth and she slouched back down.

Ginny patted her friend in mock sympathy. "Yes, Haily you are the picture of brightness."

Haily grumbled, and crossed her arms as she tried to turn away from Ginny on her chair. "No need to be so sarcastic about it."

"Me?" Ginny gasped. "Sarcastic? Why this is such a compliment coming from the very queen of Sarcasm herself!" she laughed. "Should I bow before you, Your Majesty?"

Haily half smiled and pushed her friend off of her seat. "Oh, come off it!"

Somewhere in the auditorium, oblivious to everyone else a low sounding laughter could be heard. Haily glared off in the direction of the shadows. "Thank you, oh so very much for your help…"

"What was that?" Ginny asked, cocking an ear over to her friend.

Haily waved her hand in dismissal of the matter. "Nothing."

Ginny soon lost interest in annoying her friend and resumed her usual bouncing up and down in her seat, anxious to get the day started. "So, do you know why we are all waiting here?" she asked Haily, not expecting a straight answer.

"Actually I heard that they wanted our own suggestions on what to do for the next production." Haily said eagerly. "At least that's what I think I heard."

A cynical laugh erupted from a most wicked doll in the corner, just a few spaces over from the dancer and the singer. "Oh really? Well _I _heard that we were all brought here so we could all hear the managers fire you. If _I _were the manager I'm quite sure that I would fire you after a performance like last nights." She snapped her fingers to show her just how "quick" she would have Haily out of a job.

"Yes, well unfortunately for you, you are _not_ the manger." Haily said coolly.

Ginny found it hard to control her often over zealous emotions. "And Haily was fantastic last night! I don't like idle talk, if you think you are better than her prove it, rather than sit there like some primped idiot and talk about it!" she squeaked.

Haily laughed quietly at Ginny's attempt to look big and threatening. "Settle down Ginny." Haily then leaned over and whispered. "She provides me with much needed entertainment."

Ginny sniggered. "I can see why, all talk and no action; that one."

Jessica marched off back stage muttering to herself. "No action eh?" she laughed. "We shall see about that Haily! We shall see…" She recomposed herself after a few minutes and sulked back onto the stage. Her idiotic group was anxious to know what had happened to her. She smiled wickedly. "Patience." Was all she said. "Patience…"

* * *

"Ginny?" Haily half asked, half sighed; she sat down on her bed.

"Yes." Ginny responded, looking up from her small book.

"You remember when Jessica was talking about the 'Phantom'?" she asked.

"Yes, what about it?" Ginny said, slowly moving the book away from her face.

"Well, have you ever…you know, have _you_ ever seen him?"

"No I do not recall ever seeing him." Ginny said, plainly confused.

"Oh," Haily whispered quietly.

"Why? What made you bring it up?" Ginny inquired.

She shrugged. "Just curious."

"Aren't you always?" Ginny half laughed, shaking her head.

Haily grinned in a taunting manner. "Not you too…"

Ginny put her book away. "What do you mean 'not you too'? Has someone else said something like that?"

Haily suddenly lost her former cheerful look. "No, no one."

Ginny inched closer to her, still teasing her. "Aw, come on Haily, are you sure?"

"Ginny, stop it!" she said, clearly tired of this foolishness.

She sighed. "Ok, ok, whatever you say." She stuck out her tongue.

Haily smiled and laughed a little. "Good _night _Ginny." She said.

Ginny climbed into her own bed and sighed. "'night, Haily."

Haily rested her head on her pillow, a memory resurfaced briefly. "'night…" she whispered. "'night…Music…"

Haily exited the Opera House the following afternoon. She had been requested to go to a local tailors shop to pick up an order of costumes that had been resized.

Her bright green eyes flashed and reflected the sunlight that glittered down upon her, and after about a hour fight with Haily's hairbrush, her curls were pinned neatly to the top of her head.

She turned into an ally way, she shuddered. Many times in her life she had, had to go down through here, and never had she liked it. A few men where sitting around in the darker corners of the dusty street. Haily held her head high and continued her walk.

A few men snickered and whistled at her. Haily glared at them and resumed her walk, picking up the pace slightly. She turned another corner, panting a little. She wiped a hand across her forehead, caught her breath and walked down a block and into the tailor's shop.

A few minutes later she walked out, carrying a medium sized bundle of clothing. She sighed as she once again entered the ally way. She took a deep breath and made a mad and undignified dash towards the other end of the dusty street.

The men laughed as they watched her go, this only put more speed into her footsteps, until she was planted safely on the other side. She allowed herself a low snicker of relief as she walked up the steps to the Opera House.

"Here you are." Haily said dropping the bundle in the arms of one of the maids.

"Thank you Miss Haily." The young women said in a strong British accent.

Haily watched her go; she sighed and walked over to her dressing room, when she noticed an unruly man following her. It only took her a minute to realize that he was one of the men that watched her in the ally way. She tried to hurry along, when she was grabbed by the arm. "Where do yer think yer going, love?" he growled in her ear.

"Let me go!" she shrieked, and slapped him. He released her out of instinct and she dashed through the hallway.

"Get back 'ere!" he said, gruffly, he followed her down the pathways, gaining on her.

He snatched her by the arm again and dragged her into one of the darker corners of the theater. "Leave me be." She yelled hitting him.

He grabbed her fist before it could make contact with his face. "Uh uh, not again." He laughed.

She turned out of his grip violently, causing her shirt to rip along the shoulder seam. He caught her again and flung her into a corner, his hand accidentally brushed against her face, causing her scar to become exposed. "No!" she tried to cover her face, but he held her arms out of the way. He seemed slightly shocked. "Well, well, looky 'ere. You must not get a lot of the other feller's attention with that li'l marker on yer face, but don't worry, sweetheart, I don't mind it." he smirked.

Suddenly the man was pushed off of her and slammed into the wall. "What the…!" he gasped, but was cut off by a few short punches to his stomach and face.

Haily huddled into the corner, trying to see the figure who had forced the man off of her; she could only see a faint shadow. The man scrambled to his feet. "All right, all right. I'm a-going." He looked about wildly, "I ain't about to tangle wit' a ghost." He was obviously superstitious; he fled down the theater's corridors.

Haily was breathing heavily and trying to cover her face and keep her ripped shirt on her shoulder. The figure stepped towards her, a white mask shining dully in the faint light. She realized who it was and hung her head. "Don't…look at me." She whispered, standing.

He tried to lift her head to look up at him, but she slapped it away. "I said, don't LOOK AT ME!" she half yelled. She pushed her ripped shirt up on to her shoulders again.

He winced slightly as she slapped his hand. "Are you…" he started to say. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." She snapped. "And I can take care of myself." She looked up at him, anger blazing in her bright eyes, the mask of innocence and curiosity was gone, exposing her really expressions. "What do you want?"

"Nothing." He said, honestly.

"Nothing? Nothing! Like I believe that! Why do you keep showing up when they expose my face! I don't want anyone to see it, and I don't want YOU to see it!" she yelled. "You're probably just like everyone else aren't you!" she hissed, her anger overtaking her. "You want to pretend to be my 'friend' and then you'll take advantage of me! I know it, It's all the same, and nothing changes! Why should you be any different!" she demanded, hot tears of suppressed rage and hate poured down her face.

He seemed faintly hurt by her sudden anger towards him he tried to stroke her scar, and calm her down. "Kitten I…"

She pushed him away. "Don't call me that! Do you hear me? DON'T CALL ME BY THAT NAME!" she shrieked. "You hated me a few days ago didn't you?" she asked. He raised a confused eyebrow. "Well, hate me now! HATE ME! HATE ME!" she shook him. "I don't deserve to be liked, I don't deserve to be loved! Don't show me kindness I DON'T WANT IT! I DON'T NEED IT!"

He walked closer to her, for some strange reason he didn't want to be pushed away from his one time friend. She hit his chest, not hard, but not softly either. "Hate me! You should! I'm a monster I don't deserve anyone, go away! GO AWAY!" Any further speech was drowned out by her sobs.

Haily found her voice, which appeared to have calmed considerably. "No…" she moaned in sadness. "No, I don't want you to go. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She cried. "Please, I don't want you to hate me…"

He sighed. "I don't…Haily."

"Kitten." She corrected him. "I like that name, I do, I really do."

She hugged him fiercely, tears squeezing from her red rimmed eyes. "I'm sorry."

Softly he hugged her back. "It's ok, It's all right, I understand."

"I know you do…I know you do." She whispered, and collapsed in his arms, worn out by her own anger.

He held on to her, so she did not fall; he steadied her in his grasp and lifted her off of the ground and positioned the limp girl in his arms. He sighed, well he couldn't exactly take her back to her room, people would see him and that would cause unnecessary chaos.

He headed deeper down the hallways towards his home. He came to the end of the hallway, but surprisingly he walked right up the wall and pressed against it, it slid open revealing yet another entry way to his domain. He walked through, and the wall shut itself showing no trace of the door it just was.

He walked down to the dock and placed Haily into the boat gently and climbed in himself. When they reached the other side of the lake, he lifted the still unconscious girl off of the boat and carried her to a separate room. There, he placed her down on a make shift bed; he stood up slowly, watching her sleep. Even while she was asleep, he could still see the anger, distortion, and sadness of her soul and heart. That's when he realized she masked much more then a scarred face, she masked a scarred soul.


	10. Of Distant Memories and An Understanding

Hurray! Chapter ten! Thank you to all of my reviewers you guys keep me encourged to write more! and to any new people who are reading this story for the first time, please review! tee hee Enjoy!

X

Of Distant Memories and "An Understanding"

Haily awoke sometime in the late evening. She sighed and rubbed her eyes, as reality sunk in she gasped and sat bolt upright, taking in her surroundings. It took her only a moment to discover where she must be. She slowly got up out of bed, and smoothed her clothing out a touch.

She walked cautiously out of the room and looked about. She saw Erik sitting by his desk, writing calmly. She walked over, quietly and unnoticed. She took a seat next to him, watching him work and not uttering a sound.

He looked over at her, and she smiled shamefaced and broke their gaze. He stopped what he was working on and turned his attention towards the woman. He lifted her head slowly, he said quietly. "You had every right to act the way you did today, Kit."

"No I didn't, not to you. You were only trying to help." She said, still slightly embarrassed by the escapade.

"And I'll say it again, I understand. It's all right." He said voice slightly trancelike.

She smiled slightly, glad that he wasn't mad at her. A questioning look suddenly came into Erik's dark and golden eyes. "Haily?"

"Yes?" she said.

"How _did_ you get the money to rebuild the Opera House?" he asked suddenly.

"Oh…that…." Haily murmured. "Long story…"

"Where am I going?" he asked sarcastically.

She sighed. "All right, I'll tell you, from the best that I can remember….."

* * *

"I had to have been at least fourteen or so, I was a beggar girl, I stood out in the streets, and occasionally I would receive a few coins, but for the most part I stole to survive, food, clothing, anything I could get my hands on. I didn't like it, but I had to do it. No one wanted to hire me you see; they thought I would scare all of the customers away."

"Then one day, as I was running down the ally ways after stealing a few items of clothing, I noticed that someone had dropped their purse. I stopped to inspect it and found that there was more money in it then even I could possibly imagine. I grabbed the purse and made a mad dash out of the street. That's when I noticed this rich woman walking down the side walk ahead of me. The purse might have belonged to her, I stood there thinking if I should just bolt and run or give it back to the woman. Eventually, my better nature took over and I walked over to the woman, I said to her. 'Excuse me Madame, but is this yours?' She turned to look at me; she didn't even flinch when she saw my scar! Not one gasp of horror! She looked down at me and replied. 'Why yes it is! How kind of you to return it. What, pray tell is your name?' she had the nicest voice I think she was British; I can still hear it sometimes. I answered with the only name I really knew to be mine. 'Kitten, Madame, or Kit if ya like.'

She took the purse and ruffled my hair. 'Well thank you Kitten.' She said. She started to walk away. 'Wait!' I remember saying. 'What's yer name?'

She turned back around. 'Aren't you the inquisitive one?' 'Well Mademoiselle Kitten, my name is Olivia Parkinson.'

'Nice t' meetcha'. I still didn't have proper grammar at the time.

The woman inspected me closely and I recall her saying to me. 'Do you have a home, Kitten?'

'No, I don't need 'un.' I said.

'Would you perhaps consider coming to work for me, then? I could use someone as trustworthy as you to do a bit of work around my house.' She said, smiling.

This was the best news I had ever heard, for months I had been looking for work and here it was finally. 'Oh yes! I mean, yes Madame.' I had a terribly tendency to overreact at times.

'Splendid.' She replied. 'Come with me.'

"I walked with her the rest of the way. She was very rich, or at least rich by my poor standards. She had an ivory colored house, if I remember correctly. With vines snaking up the walls and door; it was the _biggest_ house I had ever seen! When I walked inside, I felt so small I thought I was going to disappear!

Olivia showed me to the kitchens and introduced me to the maid in charge. She was a hefty woman, with graying curls that sat lopsided on her head. She always made me laugh. "Well, well, look what the cat dragged 'n." she murmured.

Olivia laughed. 'Actually, Ginger why don't you ask the cat, or Kitten, herself?'

'Is that the poor li'l lasses name then?" she exclaimed. She bent over me, smiling. "Why, you must not be more then thirteen or more.'

I stood up straighter. 'I'm fourteen, an' I'll be fifteen come November.'

Olivia and Ginger both leaned closer to one another and I overheard their whispered conversation.

'She needs a job, and she's honest enough. What can you do Ginger?'

'Oh plenty, we need a good maid to clean the 'ouse don't y' know?'

'Fantastic, show her around, then put her to work right away!'

Olivia left the room, leaving me alone with Ginger. I remember staring at the marble floors, waiting her reaction to me. She clapped me on the back and said gruffly. 'Ready t' get t' work young 'un?"

'Oh yes! What would you like me t' do?' I asked.

She laughed. 'Hold your horses, missy. Let me give ye a little tour of the place first.'

"It only took me two days, and I knew the place like the back of my hand. I had a knack for memorizing things, it was how I learned to talk properly, read, write, and…sing."

"Olivia had a little boy, he was my age and I recall him having blond hair and mean little green eyes. His name was John, and never was there a meaner boy in the entire world. He made it his personal duty to make my life a living hell, he tripped me down the stairs, helped me spill numerous buckets of soap and water, and not to mention the fun he took in tormenting my face."

"Anyway, one day as I was passing through the hallways on the upper levels of the house. I stopped outside the doorway of Olivia's room. I walked inside, as usual, to curious for my own good.

I started to fool around with some of the make up on the counter, still a little girl at heart I guess. I tried one of the blushes and found that whence I put it on, my scar seemed to disappear. It was wonderful!

Then Olivia walked in to the room. I gasped and mumbled a few excuses. "'m sorry, Madame, sorry, I know I shouldn't have been here, 'twas all my fault, won't happen again…"

Olivia smiled and stated. "Kitten, your scar, what happened!"

"Make up, on the counter, I'm sorry I shouldn't have been playing with it…" I said.

"No my dear, it's quite alright, come here." She said motioning to me to walk over. She sat me down on the chair and started to brush out my matted hair.

"Do you want to keep the blush?" she asked.

'Oh could I! I…I mean, if it's not too much trouble, an' all.'

'No trouble at all, Kitten." She finished brushing out my hair and went into her closet and took out a pale blue dress. 'Here try this on.'

I went and quickly changed my clothing and walked back out again. "Oh, Kitten, look how beautiful you really are!' she exclaimed.

I walked over to the mirror, I still didn't believe it; I had been called ugly all my life, and I didn't know what being pretty even meant. She smiled and said. 'If you want to you may keep the dress and the brush, goodness knows you deserve it after all of your hard work here.'

'Thank you, Madame, thank you very much.' I whispered.

'You may take the rest of the day off, Kitten, enjoy yourself.' She said.

I smiled. 'Oh thank you!' I walked calmly out of the room.

"Now, John had a few friends over, I had seen them at a distance, a nasty cruel lot, and I never liked them one bit. As I came down the spiral staircase a few of them gawped at me. The rushed up from their seats and helped down the rest of the steps. Only John remand at the bottom sneering up at me. 'What in hell's name happened to your scar, wench?'

'I fixed it.' I said.

'Fixed it! As if you could fix something so hideous, and what are you doing in that ridiculous dress! I demand that you change immediately.'

'Your mother gave me the rest of the day off.' I said as politely as I could.

He stood there fuming, oh it was the best feeling in the world! Seeing him wreathing in the agony of his own torment and him not being able to do anything about it! 'Now if you'll excuse me.' I said very quietly. I started to take my leave, with John's friends escorting me out the door like the idiots they were."

Years past and Olivia became very ill, John had been away for about six months or so and I was left alone to take care of the home and of her. When she passed on in May I was left half of her money and the house. Now, rightly I didn't know exactly what do with everything, but I took care of things to the best of my ability."

"When John came back, he managed to take back the house due to some sort of loop hole in the will. I didn't mind, I didn't know what I was going to do with the place anyway. I was left with the money and I went on my way."

"That's when I found the Opera House and here we are now. Amazing how some things turn out isn't it?"

* * *

Haily sighed as she finished telling her story. "Well, that's that. Does that clarify a few things for you?" she said.

Erik sat staring at her for a few moments, taking in the woman's story. "Yes it does, thank you."

Haily started to smile slightly. "Well Erik, I believe _now_ we have a better…understanding of one another." She said fumbling for the correct word.

He half smiled, slightly amused by her actions. "Yes, Haily, I believe we do."

The stared in complete silence at one another for a good five minutes or so; and during that period in time, neither had noticed that the other had not spoken at all. Until Haily broke the silence, "I...I should go back; everyone's probably looking for me." She said softly.

He stood up slowly. "I'll take you back, then." He replied.

She stood up herself. "Thank you."

He lead her down even more unknown passageways; and after awhile, Haily became so confused with her surroundings, she didn't know left from right anymore. It wasn't long before they were standing on the other side of the mirror, her dressing room faintly glowing on the other side.

Haily smiled faintly. "I'll see you tomorrow, maybe." She said.

"Perhaps you will." He said, again no emotion evident in his voice.

"Good night." She said, starting to enter the other side of the mirror.

He started to turn, and walk back when he paused and turned back around again. "Haily…Kit, wait." He said quietly.

She walked back, a confused. "Yes?"

"I…" he started to say, his eyes seemingly searching hers for a certain expression.

"Yes?" she asked again, encouraging him to go on.

He leaned closer to her and kissed her softly. Haily was surprised and shocked by this sudden action; when he pulled away she had a blank yet surprised expression on her face like her body had frozen up briefly.

He backed away; he seemed to look slightly guilty and ashamed at what he had done. Before he could say anything, or let Haily respond he tore off down the dark tunnels. Haily stepped forward to stop him, but she was too late. She shrugged; she could talk to him tomorrow. She smiled and placed a pale hand on her lips as she walked back to her room. Her first kiss, she didn't know it would feel quite like this; and as she neared her bed she made a subconscious promise that she would never let another man kiss her again…except a certain Opera Ghost.


	11. Of Awkward Situations and Love Revisited

XI

Of Awkward Situations and Love Revisited 

"Fantastic! Wonderful!" shouted a very pleased Andre as he entered the Opera House, early that morning.

"Have you seen the reviews!" he cried, as he saw his partner, Firmin.

Firmin came down the main staircase, holding a paper in his hands. "I have them here!" he shouted, holding them up for his friend to see.

Andre read it out loud. "The opening of the Opera Populaire was celebrated in the revival of its greatest triumph; "Hannibal" The shining star of the performance was Haily. A most exquisite young woman with a voice of angels, surely she will bring audience members clamoring back for more. This is the finest work the Opera has ever produced."

Both managers put the paper aside and shook hands heartily on a job well done. At this time, Haily was coming down the stairs as well; she stopped as both of the managers turned to look at her. She was then immediately seized in a wild uproar of shouts and compliments.

"Mademoiselle Haily! How good of you to join us, have you seen the latest reviews?"

Haily, a little flabbergasted at the moment responded shyly and politely. "No Messieurs I have not."

They both showed her the article. She blushed slightly, still not used to all of the attention she was getting. "Well, that was very kind of them, but I don't think…"

She was cut off by the sudden outburst of the managers, rapidly trying to come up with ideas to make the next opera even greater.

"It will have better costumes!" One shouted.

"Oh now that's not…" Haily started to say.

"Bigger sets!" The other shouted.

"Oh please we mustn't…." she was cut off again.

"Larger scenes!"

"But where are you going to get such…" she sighed as she was interrupted yet again.

"Perhaps we can find someone to write an original piece!" the both said in unison.

"Oh now really! Where are you going to find someone who can write up an entire…." She cut herself off. "Yes…" she responded. "Yes we _could_ do an original working…"

They both turned to her, but it was Firmin who replied. "You know of someone?"

"Yes." She said almost in a trance like state. "An old friend of mine, I would of course have to ask him first."

"Certainly." They both said.

She smiled threw tight lips. "All right, now that, that's settled." She said excusing herself. "I must be off, rehearsals now and tonight's another performance."

"Of course." They both said showing her to the door. "Good luck Mademoiselle."

"Thank you, Messieurs, I shall need it." Haily said curtseying politely before exiting the room.

"Hello Ginny." Haily said cheerfully, as she made her way up onto the stage.

She was immediately bombarded by a very frantic Ginny. "Where were you last night? Or last afternoon for that matter?"

"I was out on an errand." She said bluntly, well it wasn't exactly a _lie_.

"Until practically midnight!" the dancer spluttered.

"I was…umm, catching up with a friend of mine." She half lied quickly.

Ginny's mood immediately vanished, and was replaced with a mischievous curious look. "Oh really, and who is this _friend, _pray tell?"

"Oh, Ginny, don't go off and get any wild ideas." Haily sighed.

"Hmm, well you don't give me much to go by." She ticked off accounts on her fingers. "You were gone all day, you didn't return until practically morning, and you won't tell me who this friend is."

"His name…is um…Erik." she said, figuring it wouldn't hurt to tell her his real name, considering no one knew it.

"So Haily, who is this…Erik?" she said taking two chairs and sitting down in one and motioning for Haily to sit in the other.

"Well what do you want to know?" she sighed, seeing no way out of this one.

"What's he like? What does he do? I'm your friend I have an unwritten _right_ to know." Ginny said smiling.

"He's a writer." Haily said, almost eager to tell someone about her friend. "And an artist, and an architect, and a composer, and a…" she was cut off by Ginny.

"Woa." She whistled. "He does _all_ of that!"

"Yes he does." She replied.

"What's he like?" she said, feeding off of Haily's happiness.

"Well, he's a little shy…" she snickered. "Mysterious most defiantly," an absent minded day dreaming look crossed over her usually controlled emotions.

"Dark, and well." She smiled and laughed faintly. "A bit insane."

Ginny giggled. "Is he handsome?" she winked.

"Oh yes." She sighed, knowing that she might be the only person who really thought so.

"And when do I get to meet this friend of yours?" Ginny asked playfully.

Haily raised an eyebrow. "When he wants to meet you." She said quite seriously.

"Now really Haily I mean it!" Ginny said indigent.

"I was serious. I told he was shy didn't I? When he wants to meet you he will." Haily responded.

Ginny looked clearly disappointed, but she didn't let it linger for long. "Fine then, see if I care!" she said, in mock displeasure.

Haily smiled. "I assure you Ginny, your disappointment won't last long…" she sighed.

* * *

After rehearsals, Haily had a few hours to herself to prepare for tonight's performance. She wandered through the hallways backstage, quietly humming to herself. 

"Hello, Haily." Snickered a voice.

She sighed. "Hello, Jessica…"

The evil singer walked forward. "Ready for tonight's performance?" she sneered.

"Oh quite." She replied back through gritted teeth.

She cackled. "Enjoy the spotlight while it last, dear Haily, I assure you, some things are going to change around here."

She shrugged. "Whatever the changes are I'll take them as they come."

"You mean you wouldn't mind being an ordinary chorus girl?" she asked, the wind slowly blowing out of her sails.

"No, not at all." She said honestly. "I don't like all of the attention."

"Oh surely you must enjoy some of it?" she coaxed.

"No, I don't. Try living a day in my shoes and then you'll see why I hate the attention of other people."

"Oh I don't want to do that!" Jessica grinned wickedly. "Why would I want to be a freak like you?"

"I'd rather be a freak then a monster like you!" she retorted coolly.

Jessica blushed out of rage and hate. "Just you wait, freak, one day I'll make you regret the day you even thought about stepping foot inside this theater!" and with that outburst she stormed off in the other direction.

Haily raised an eyebrow. What was her problem? She wondered. She had done nothing to intentionally harm her, why couldn't she just leave her alone! She walked onward, towards her dressing room; seeking out a quite place to hide for a while, until show time.

She opened the door to her room in time to see a dark shadow flee through the mirror and down the passage way. She smiled and walked in after the figure. "I saw that." She said loud enough for anyone to hear her.

She heard the halting of footsteps and she turned a corner to see the masked man standing a few feet in front of her. She smiled and walked forward a bit. "Hello again." She laughed quietly.

He turned away from her gaze and muttered softly. "Haily, about the other night. I'm sorry."

"For what exactly?" she asked.

He looked up, confused. "You mean you're not upset?"

She shook her head. "No." she smiled, slightly amused. "If I asked could you do it again?"

He looked taken aback, no one had even wanted to kiss him once, and the only time someone did kiss him was for a last resort. "I…" He looked down. "Kit…"

"Yes?" she said, standing directly in front of him now.

"How long do you think we can keep this friendship up?" he said suddenly. "I mean, someone may find out, and you could be putting yourself in danger."

Haily then replied. "Then why did you kiss me anyway?"

He looked down. "I wanted to kiss you while you still thoughtI washandsome." He said truthfully. "The images you have of me as a child may have grown a bit hazy to you now."

Haily shook her head. "I remember everything perfectly clear. You didn't scare me then."

He held to her by the shoulders. "But you deserve to see who I really am, you above all other people."

Haily lowered his hands from her. "I am not forcing you to show me anything, Erik, if that is what you think."

"I have seen your scar; you have shown it to me without fear many times. You should see who I am as well." He said.

"That is a decision you should make." She said. "I will not tell you what I want you to do now."

He smiled slightly. "And that's why I _can_ show you, Kit," He took of his white mask slowly. He looked at the ground, expecting a gasp of horror or a look of disgust; knowing that he no longer showed his face to a child anymore.

Haily's expression did not change; she did not even flinch or gasp. She lifted his head up so that he looked right at her. "What exactly was I supposed to be seeing?"

He stared at her in shock and confusion. Haily continued. "I see a face." She shrugged. "I see no monster, freak, nor Devil's Child, I see a man." She whispered to herself. "Why can't anyone else see that?"

"You're not…you don't care?" he asked, still very much confused.

"I never cared as a child and I certainly don't care now." She responded. "Why? Do you want me to?"

"No." he said and hugged her.

She hugged him back, and then released him. "I need to head back, the show starts in about a half an hour."

"And I'll be there watching." He smiled.

She started too walked back up the passage way when she turned with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Wait a minute? What about that kiss I asked for?"…

* * *

After that evening's performance Haily was dashing across the hallway's back stage searching for her friend. "Ginny! Ginny!" 

She appeared down the other end of the hallway. "Haily! Yes what is it?"

Haily was appeared flushed and she was beaming happily. "Oh Ginny, you know the friend I told you about? Erik?"

She looked at her smiling. "Yes go on, tell me something I have already figured out."

She shoved her playfully. "Well, do you want to meet him?"

She squealed happily. "Is he here? Oh where, Haily where!"

Haily seemed to call out into the empty hallway. "Is it all right? Can she meet you? I promise she's awful good at keeping a secret."

"Haily what in the world are you doing?" Ginny asked, confused.

A sigh could be heard in the dark corner. "All right if I must." Erik stepped out of the shadows.

Ginny froze up. "Haily…you…him…he's…and…oh dear." She stuttered.

"Yes, somewhere along that line." Haily laughed. She shook her friend out of her daze. "Come on Ginny, he won't hurt you."

She smiled shakily. "I've heard the stories, sir; I never knew your name was Erik."

Haily snickered. "There are a lot of things, I'm afraid you don't know about me and him."

"No doubt you'll fill her in later?" Erik said, trying not to smile.

"I'm afraid I'll have no choice after this." Haily replied.

Ginny glanced at the Phantom, then back at Haily, utterly and hopelessly confused. "I would like to be told now, if it's all right."

"Patience Ginny." Haily said amused.

"Perhaps I should leave you two alone so you can explain?" Erik suggested.

"That might be helpful." Haily said.

He walked towards Haily and handed her a red rose, with a black ribbon tied to the stem. "This is for you. You were great." He whispered, and then disappeared down the hallway.

Ginny laughed shakily at his departure. "Well Haily, fancy you keeping a secret like that from me. I never knew you two were um…friends."

Haily cupped the rose in one hand smiling. "Oh Ginny, I believe it's much worse than that."

"Why?" she said. "How so?"

"I believe I'm in love with the Phantom of the Opera."


	12. Of Suitors and Notsodifficult Decisions

Sorry for the delay! This one took some time to get it right Just to let you know, the reltionship between Erik and Haily really takes off in this chapter! And another plan is set in motion, but before I spoil the whole story, I should let you read it! Well here it is! Enjoy!

* * *

XII

Of Suitors and Not-so-difficult Decisions

The opera ran for a good two months, and during that period Haily received astounding reviews from numerous reporters, Ginny had in turn received many offers to dance at other more well known Theaters, but she promptly turned them down, saying that she could never leave her friends behind.

Jessica, however, became more and more suspicious of Haily's sudden disappearances and reappearances. She tried to follow her on some occasions, but always ended up lost in the hallways backstage.

After another performance, Haily could yet again be seen off back stage, this time she seemed a bit more willingly to converse with a few of the other reporters and other cast members then she had in the past. She was in a conversation with one such reporter when a young man interrupted them.

"Excuse me." He said calmly.

Haily turned to look at this newcomer. He had blondish red hair and pale green eyes that sparkled brightly.

"Yes?" she asked, as the reporter left the two along in search of others.

He handed her a bunch of roses tied up neatly in a blue ribbon. "These are for you." He said shyly.

"Why, thank you they're beautiful." She said taking them.

"I've seen every one of your performances Mademoiselle Haily, you're magnificent." He gushed.

"Oh please just Haily, and thank you very much." She said laughed. "And what, pray tell is your name, sir?"

"Oh, I apologize, Mademoiselle…Haily." He seemed rather flustered. "My name is Ryan, Ryan Leisour."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Monsieur Ryan." She said politely.

"The pleasure is all mine." He said kissing her hand.

She blushed as both of their bright eyes locked.

"Perhaps, I shall have the privilege of taking you to dinner this evening?" he asked hopefully.

She smiled. "You are to kind, Monsieur Ryan." She said. "Unfortunately I have other plans, perhaps some other time?" she asked.

"Of course." He fumbled. "Until then…Haily?"

She smiled as she headed back to her dressing room. "Until then, Ryan."

She opened the door to her room, and gasped in shock when she saw Erik standing in the middle of the room. She shut the door quickly so no one would see him. She set the flowers on the counter top and turned to face him.

"You should have gone with him." He whispered.

"You…you were watching." She said, lowering her head.

He nodded. "Go with him, he likes you."

"But I don't want…" she started to say.

"What do you want?" he said, not expecting a response. His eyes reflected pain and anguish. "You can't honestly want to be with me."

Haily stood stock still. "Yes I can."

He shook his head. "No, I can't offer you anything."

"I don't _need_ anything." She said, walking over to him.

"You can't live a life with me." He said sadly. "I belong in darkness. I don't want to make you my prisoner."

"Erik, I am not your prisoner." She said trying to reason with him.

"You belong out there, in the light, on the stage." He said pointing to the door. "And with men like him."

Haily crossed her arms. "So I can hide this all my life!" she swiped at her face revealing her scar. "Do you think that boy would accept me for this?"

He ran over to her, grabbing her by the shoulders. "How do you know he won't?" he asked.

She stared up at him, shock and confusion on her face. "But I don't _want_ to go with him." She persisted.

He shook his head. "You should, you should… you'll live a life with him, a better one then you would have with me." He said painfully.

"It's not the life I want!" she said.

"No, Haily." He said, his voice softening. "I won't condemn you to the darkness for the rest of your life." He whispered. "You are so much better than that." He stroked her face gently.

"Why?" she said. "Why do you want me to leave?" shying away from his touch.

"Because I…" he started to say.

"You what?" she said, biting her lip not sure if it was out of anger or out of sadness.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" he yelled. He breathed in heavily. "I love you."

Haily's eyes widened, her hand flew to up to her mouth in shock. She lowered it when she managed to recompose herself. A faint smile was attempting to flicker across her controlled expressions.

Erik continued. "And…and because I love you, I won't see you throw your life away with me. Go, live your life the way it should be. I'll be content to see you happy."

"Erik…I…" she said a fuller smile spreading across her face. "I love you too."

He stopped. "What?" he asked, thinking that his ears had deceived him.

"I…love…you." She repeated.

He stepped closer to her. "You…you can't mean that…Haily you don't have to lie to me, I'm not mad at you."

"I'm not lying. I mean it." she said softly.

A smile almost crossed over his face. "Say it again."

"I love you?" she said.

He hugged her tightly. "Again."

"I love you." She was smiling now.

He closed his eyes, absorbing the words. "Again! Again!"

"I love you." She whispered. "Erik, I love you." She kissed him.

He brought her closer to him, returning the kiss. He pulled away slowly. "You would stay with me?"

She nodded. "Yes, if you wanted me."

He smiled. "More than _anything_."

She smiled as they resumed kissing one another. That's when a knock could be heard at the door.

"I have to go." He said, sighing.

"Haily!" a familiar voice said outside. "What are you doing in there? Hiding again?"

"Ginny…" she said smiling and shaking her head. "All right." She kissed him one final time. "You know where to find me later."

He smiled, and disappeared off into the dark passageways.

"Come in!" she called, quickly recomposing herself, and making a make shift cover up for her scar by hand combing some of her hair to the left of her face.

Ginny opened up the door. "Must you keep disappearing after _every_ performance?"

She smiled. "You know how I am with crowds."

"Yes, but a few people are starting to get suspicious, especially Raliadon." Ginny squeaked.

"Oh, who cares about her!" she scoffed.

"I would, if she starts rumors about you and…um…the Phantom." Ginny said shyly.

"What?" Haily said, immediately coming to attention.

"Yes, she keeps saying he's still here, and he's taking you, a few other people are starting to believe her." Ginny said urgently.

"Why that slime coated excuse for a…." she muttered darkly, but was cut off.

"No time for insults, Haily, if you don't want rumors started, get out there and prove them wrong!" Ginny said pushing her out of the door.

Haily sighed. "Fine, not because I want to, but fine." She stepped out of the room.

"Oh look, she's alive." Sneered Jessica, leaning against a wooden pillar, a crowd of admirers and chorus girls surrounding her.

"Would you prefer me dead then?" Haily said raising an eyebrow sarcastically.

"That remains to be seen." She said sweetly, giggling. "We thought that the Ghost had taken you prisoner."

"I'm touched by your concern." She said dryly. "But, I can take care of myself. There is no Opera Ghost." She said.

"Whatever you say, dear Haily." Jessica sniggered. "We heard you talking to someone in your room. Care to enlighten us on this topic?"

"Absolutely not." She said haughtily. "My personal business is my own, and it shall remain so."

Jessica sniffed disdainfully. "For now, you may think." She whispered so only her own group could hear her. The all tittered with laughter.

Haily didn't bother getting worked up about them. She nodded her head politely and excused herself from the crowd of people.

As the night wore on, the crowds of people dwindled down, until only the residents of the theater remand. Haily sighed and walked up the steps to the dormitories. She snatched a cloak off of the wall and wrapped it around herself.

"Haily?" A very tired Ginny asked her, poking her head out of the covers on her bed. "What in the world are you doing?"

Haily shushed her and winked. "Nothing, Ginny. Go back to sleep."

She grumbled unhappily. "I swear Haily, lately you've just been getting more and more mysterious."

She laughed quietly. "Thank you…I think." She said. "Good night Ginny."

"'night." She mumbled falling back to sleep.

Haily walked down the steps back to her dressing room. She opened the door, she was smiling. She walked over to the mirror and before she could touch it someone else opened it. "I was waiting for you." A raspy voice said.

She laughed. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting long then?" she teased.

"No, not at all." He said, he lifted her into his arms.

She smiled and laughed, wrapping her arms about his neck. They kissed briefly before they both disappeared into the blackness of the tunnel.

Unknown to the couple another's eyes had been watching them from the doorway. Viper eyes glowed in the dark in a hidden and spitefully triumph. A sick and wicked smile spread across the pale face of none other then Jessica Raliadon!


	13. Of Vipers and Rumors Restarted

Thank you all for being so patient! This chapter was really hard to get started, but it's done, and now the plot _really_ takes off!

* * *

XIII

Of Vipers and Rumors Restarted

Haily awoke the next morning, she climbed out of the make shift bed, sleepy eyed, yet wide awake. She threw on a dark forest green dress and poked her head out of the room.

She looked around; there was no sign of Erik anywhere. As usual, her curiosity overtook her senses and she went over to his desk and glanced at a few papers; but there was one whole manuscript that caught her eye. It was in a leather bound bag and it was marked. "Don Juan." She cocked her head curiously and gently picked it up off of the top of the organ.

She opened it and took out the several sheets of music inside. Her eyes skimmed over the opera, ideas whirring and clicking in her mind.

"Found something interesting?" a voice asked in the darkness.

Haily jumped and hastily she put the music back in the bag and closed it. "Oh! I'm sorry."

Erik walked over to Haily. "Don't be, you can look at it, just ask next time you want to do some investigations." He half smiled.

She laughed faintly. "All right." She said. "It was good, from the little I read."

"Thank you." He replied taking the leather bound bag from Haily and setting it back down on the organ.

Haily sighed. "I need to get going, they'll be looking for me…especially Raliadon."

He shook his head. "I don't like that girl, Haily."

She smiled. "Neither do I, but she is a coward at heart, she would never back up her words with an actual fight." She started to head back to the theater, when Erik grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Be careful Kit, people like that love to make you think that about them; and that's where they catch you." He said.

She shrugged out of his grip saying. "Well, in that case I better stay a step ahead of her.

"Try two steps, Kitten, I've seen her sneaking around at night sometimes." He said.

She smiled. "All right then two steps." She kissed him lightly. "I'll see you later."

As Haily stepped out of her dressing room she was immediately tackled into the wall by Ginny. "Right, that's it! I've had all of the suspense I can stand. Explain to me right here, right now. WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

Haily, although quite shocked at her friend's outburst, could not help, but start to giggle.

"What? What is it? What's so funny?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, you!" she said. "You're giving me a run for my money in the curiosity department."

"Hah, hah." Ginny said sarcastically. "You still have failed to answer my question."

"Oh, where do you think I've been?" Haily sighed, still struggling with her laughter.

"Haily I sincerely hope it is not where I think it was." Ginny cautioned.

"Then it was." She answered.

"Was where?" Ginny asked.

"Was where you think I was." Haily replied.

"And where is it that I thought you were?" Ginny sighed.

Haily burst out laughing. "See? Now you've gone and gotten yourself confused!"

She stamped her feet. "Ooh! Haily, you're not making any sense!"

"Do I ever?" she retorted.

"Come one tell me something I don't already know!" she grinned. "Kit…"

She stopped and turned to Ginny. "Where did you hear that name?"

"I'm the girl with the knack for eavesdropping remember?" she smiled.

Haily sighed. "Oh right I almost forgot about that." She said sarcastically. "You mustn't go around calling me that, though."

"I won't, too many questions will arise." Ginny said truthfully.

They began to walk over to the stage, Ginny nudged her friend. "So does he really love you?" she asked.

She groaned. "You over heard our conversation last night…didn't you?"

"I couldn't resist." She winked.

"Of course not." She rolled her eyes. "Yes I think so."

"Who loves you?" asked a dry, sulky voice off in the corner.

Both of the women groaned as Jessica Raliadon appeared out of the corners. "Go on, ladies. I was interested; who loves our dear Haily?"

Haily glared hatefully over at Jessica and lied quickly. "One of the men who came to see the performance…I believe he was, um, rather taken with me." Well, it wasn't _exactly_ a lie.

"Oh, Haily, be careful, you'll break the Ghost's heart, and you remember what happened last time." Jessica drawled.

"No, what?" she sighed.

"You haven't heard the stories?" she shrieked in mock astonishment.

"I have heard a few rumors, but no I have not heard the full story." Haily said, tapping her feet on the floorboards impatiently.

"Oh, what a shame. It would appear then, that there is a lot you don't know." Jessica said, an evil idea beginning to form in her sick mind.

"I'll live, I'm sure, now if you'll excuse us?" Haily said.

"Of course, I would hate to make you two late." Jessica said, stepping out of the way.

"I'm sure you would." Ginny snorted.

* * *

"That woman is beginning to get on my last nerve!" Ginny squealed.

"She's getting on every ones, Ginny." Haily sighed.

"Isn't there a way to…you know _fire_ her?" she sighed.

"Hah! Don't I wish." Haily laughed spitefully.

"But, is there?" Ginny pestered.

Haily shrugged. "I don't know, and I have no power to fire anyone."

Ginny groaned. "Well, suggest it then!"

Haily giggled. "Oh, yes I'll bring it up."

"I'm serious." Ginny said indignantly.

"So was I." Haily stated calmly.

They both started to laugh quietly, before they were called back up onto the stage.

The two mangers were standing in the center of the stage, the rest of the actors and actress were sitting on any available items around the stage.

"Well, Messieurs and Madame's, it is time to select another production for the Opera." Andre said.

A hushed muttering spread through the crowd, suggesting a few opera's here and there.

"At the moment, we are willing to accept any suggestions you might have." Firmin continued.

At this statement, a bunch of incoherent ideas and suggestions spread through the theater, some were audible and others were not.

Haily's head began to spin at all of the names and plays mentioned all at once. Then an idea sprang into her head. "What about _Don Juan_?" she said, quietly.

Although her voice was very quiet everyone in the theater seemed to hear her. The all fell into a deathly hush, until Jessica spoke.

"Why on_earth_ would you suggest such a thing?" she drawled.

She glanced at everyone, not understanding their fear at that name. She looked over at the managers and saw that they too, looked at her with fear and shock. "Where…" Andre's voice cracked as he spoke, he cleared his voice and continued. "Where did you hear of that Opera, Mademoiselle?"

Haily's mind thought fast as she came up with a lie. "I…I found a copy of it…in my room." She stuttered. "I read it over, and I liked it…."

Ginny fidgeted in her seat uncomfortably, before squeaking her agreement with Haily to back her up. "That's right! I was with her!"

A few more mumbles of disbelief flooded through the group before Haily responded. "I'm sorry, I didn't know that it would cause so much confusion."

Another small chorus girl spoke up in a tiny light voice, "Why don't we do it?" she asked.

Her friends backed her up eagerly. "Yes why not?"

This brought about more nods of agreement from the rest of the group, the more they talked about it the more they warmed up to it, and some of the chorus girls thought it was a grand idea to perform a Phantom's work."

The mangers groaned. "What is the decision of the cast?"

It was practically unanimous. "We'll do it!"

"All right." They sighed. "Auditions start a week from Tuesday, Haily we shall expect a copy of the Opera no sooner than four o'clock tonight."

"Yes, Messieurs." Haily squeaked.

Jessica's cronies turned to look at her.

"Why didn't you say something!"

"Yes, it'll be simply dreadfully having to put on _that_ Opera." One of the girls's said it like the production was adisease.

Jessica smirked, she too, had her own idea of what would happen during the rehearsals of this Opera. "Ah, my friends, you see. I am having a great thought here."

"Ooh! What is it Jess?" an idiotic blond squealed.

"Yes, do tell us!" another asked.

"If we should put on this production, we could get a certain two someone's fired, and perhaps, another removed entirely."

The three girls's stared up at her, confused. Jessica sighed and explained. "I have a plan, a way that we can get rid of Haily and that idiot Ginny."

"But who was the other one?" one of the more attentive girls asked.

"And…" Jessica continued. "I have a way that we could remove the composer of this Opera…entirely." She grinned, it was a grin that sent shudders up the spins of her own friends, the three girls looked at one another, frightfully, before smiling along with their leader.


	14. Of Betrayal and Promises

**Happy Valentine's Day everyone! I guess you might say that this is the Valentine's episode...chock full of loveyness..don't expect that to much though Well why listen to me blabbing about that? Enjoy the fourteenth chapter of Scarred Angels!

* * *

**

XIIII

Of Betrayal and Promises 

"Have you gone completely mad?" Ginny shrieked as the two headed up to their bedrooms.

"No Ginny, I assure you I am still quite sane." Haily laughed.

"Why did you bring up that Opera!" the dancer hissed. "Don't you _know_ anything?"

"This is getting rather annoying." Haily sighed. "What is it that I should know; it seems everyone knows something I don't."

"It's a long story." Ginny sighed as she flopped down on her bed.

"And you know how much I love a good story." She retorted.

Ginny sighed. "All right, I'm not sure if I have all the details, but from what I know it was something like this…" She launched into the story of Erik and Christine Daae, the soprano with whom he had fallen in love with. She told Haily all she knew of the love between Christine and Raoul and how that led to the destruction of the Opera House.

"That's all I know…" Ginny sighed as she finished the story.

Haily remained unmoving on the bed, staring into space, in a daze.

"Haily?" Ginny asked, trying to bring her attention around.

She stood up, walking towards the door. "I…I have to…go."

Ginny rose to her feet as well. "Haily…there's something you should know about him."

Haily stopped and turned towards her friend. "What?" she whispered.

"When he loves someone he _loves_ them, forever." Ginny finished.

Haily smiled faintly in response, before turning towards the door and walking out of the room; quietly shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Haily walked down the dark passageways underneath the theater. She had memorized the pathway by heart during her many trips down. She stopped at the entrance of his home, watching him work by his desk. She walked in quietly; as she neared, she realized that he was drawing.

She sat down next to him. He was so absorbed in his work he did not notice her at all. She glanced at the picture and realized it was a painting of her.

As he finished he noticed Haily sitting next to him. He turned towards Haily; she smiled slightly and lowered her head. He raised her head slowly. "Kit?" he asked softly.

She looked up at him; taking a deep breath she asked her question. "Who is Christine Daae?" she whispered.

He immediately lowered his hand from her and stared blankly at the floor. "Who told you about her?" he asked.

"Ginny, she only told me what she knew." Haily responded, softly.

He did not look back up at her, but continued talking to the ground. "Christine…" he paused, each time he heard or spoke that name it felt someone had taken a hammer and took several swings at his heart, he resumed. "…she betrayed me…"

The words that Ginny had spoken as she left echoed in her mind. 'If he loves someone, he _loves_ them, forever.' She placed a hand on his comfortingly.

He looked down at her hand; he seemed confused as to why she was touching him. Slowly he moved his hand out from under hers and placed it on top of her hand. Hesitantly, he slipped his other hand underneath hers and brought her hand to his lips. He closed his eyes as he kissed her fingertips; he waited for her to pull her hand away, he _expected_ her to pull her hand away, and when she did not he opened his eyes to see her silently staring back at him, unsure of what to do next. He lowered her hand gently, and stared back at her.

She moved closer to him, hugging him softly. "I'm sorry…" was all she could say.

His body had frozen in stunned silence as her arms wrapped around him. He rested his head on her shoulder, letting her touch wash over him. She released him slowly, he looked up at her, not liking the fact that she had let go.

She began to smile softly as her hands went up to his mask. He could only watch her in silent shock as she removed his mask.

He grabbed her and brought her close to him, he pressed her head against his chest as he stroked her hair. His arms found a way round her as he rocked her back and forth.

The enormity of the idea that he was actually wanted; actually needed; had hit him hard. Silent, crystalline tears trailed down his face; he held on to her, he would not let her go for fear that this was only a dream and that if he let go, he would awaken to find himself as he was before.

She positioned herself in his arms so that she was looking right at him. He still refused to let her out of his grasp. She smiled slightly. "I did come here to give you some good news though; at least _I_ think its good news." She said.

"What is it?" he asked, he could care less about what it was, he was happy having someone to hold.

"We've decided on the new production." She started to say.

"Well, what is it?" he asked, stroking her hair softly.

"_Don Juan_." She said simply.

"…What?" he asked, breathlessly. "Who brought that up?"

"Um…I did." She remarked sheepishly. "Everyone was a little nervous at first."

He half laughed at that obvious remark, but Haily continued. "But, after a while, everyone started to get excited about performing it."

He looked at her in half disbelief. "Really?"

She nodded. "The auditions are next Tuesday."

He smiled. "Nervous?"

"Not at all." She replied, laughing.

"Good." He said.

She grinned and leaned in and kissed him softly.

He returned her kiss, as he desperately tried to convince himself that this was no dream.

She pulled away. "If you can trust nothing else, believe that I will never leave you."

He could have cried out his joy at hearing those words, but he did not; instead he responded to her, by kissing her once more.

They pulled away from one another smiling. She looked like she was ready to take her leave of the place.

"Wait." He said softly, "don't go."

"But, it's late, and I should be going back." She insisted.

"Stay with me." He pleaded.

She smiled. "You want me to?"

He nodded. "Yes."

Her smile broadened. "All right." She said softly. "I'll stay."

He smiled as well; and lifted her into his arms. "Stay with me always;" he whispered to her. "Haily, I love you." It seemed to Haily, that he half sung, half whispered that last statement to her.

She smiled tiredly and mouthed out the words. 'I love you too.'

He placed her down on the bed, she sighed; sleep starting to draw in about her. He lay down next to her, smiling slightly as she rested her head on his chest. He stroked her hair softly as she slowly fell into slumber. He smiled, listening to her breathe. He kissed her forehead. "Good night, my Kit."


	15. Of Forgery and Role Reversals

Sorry for the delay folks, but here it is at last! Chapter fifteen, Enjoy!

* * *

XV

Of Forgery and Role Reversals

Tuesday soon came about, much sooner than Haily would have liked, once again the Opera House was bursting with young aspiring actors and actresses. Ginny was her usual energetic self. She was rushing around, greeting the new comers and waving her hellos to the ones whom she was already acquainted with.

Haily was much more friendly and social then she had been in the former audition. A few of the younger singers rushed up to her and began asking her questions on what it would be like to work at the Theater, and if she ever found difficulty in working here. For once, Haily answered all of the questions with a seemingly light hearted attitude. She didn't seem to be striving to find some route of escape, or looking for a way to end the conversation so she could wander off on her own.

Jessica, however, was also meeting and greeting a few of the new comers and in that space of time she had found a few more additions to her little band. Two dancers by the name of Rosalie and Jacqueline; both of them seemed to take bullying to a higher, or lower, (which ever you prefer) art. Jessica was quick to see that and she immediately took them under her wing.

As the clamor came to a dull buzzing around the theater, the auditions began. Jessica and Haily awaited their turn to sing, both were giving each other hateful glances in the meantime; and Ginny was patiently waiting for her turn to dance, she was bouncing up and down with excited pent up energy just waiting to be released onto the stage.

One by one each person's name was called; when Haily's name was called, however a great deal of whispering could be heard. Haily's eyes shifted over everyone, wondering why they were all staring at her. She then turned to look at Jessica and her group; they seemed to be the only ones in the crowd, besides Ginny, who were not whispering. They stood there with pert little smiles on their oh so wicked pale features, as if deifying Haily to actually sing.

Haily walked up the steps and stood in the center of the stage, still very much confused as to why everyone was pointing at her and whispering. Suddenly her nervousness returned to her. She gulped, hoping that she could pull the audition off without messing up. That's when she heard a voice, so low, and so quiet she doubted her own senses that she had even heard it.

"Just sing." It said.

She breathed in deeply, trying to maintain her former state of calmness. She nodded to the maestro, who was awaiting her signal to begin. The music started and any feeling of doubt and worry was soon washed away as she lost herself to the music.

When the music ended it took Haily a few moments to come back down to reality. She opened her eyes; she had not realized that she had closed them during her song. No one was clapping; they were all staring slack jawed up at her. She began to feel uneasy, when Ginny came to the rescue; she began to clap and cheer her friend, eventually the others followed suite; smiling and cheering loudly for Haily. She smiled as color flushed to her cheeks. She bowed slightly and hustled off of the stage.

* * *

"Jacqueline! Rosalie!" called Jessica hurriedly.

"Yes?" asked the black haired Rosalie.

"What do you want?" finished Jacqueline, whose flaming red hair bounced on her shoulders as she walked over to her "friends."

Jessica smiled sweetly as she brought them closer to her, close enough so that no one else would be able to hear their private conversation. "Friends," she stated smiling, "I've called you over to ask you to do me….oh, a little favor."

"Well, what is it that you want?" the two girls said in unison.

Jessica smiled. "Rosalie, is it true that you can imitate another's handwriting?"

The black haired girl shrugged indifferently. "Yes, what about it?"

Jessica ignored her momentarily as she turned her attention on Jacqueline. "And Jacqueline, dear; I heard that among you other countless talents," (at this statement Jacqueline seemed to stand up a bit straighter at the flattery) "you are also a skilled assassin."

The girl's eyes darted from side to side nervously. "Yes, yes."

"Good." Jessica said, smiling innocently. "I have a job for you, for both of you."

The two girls looked at each other devilishly before turning to Raliadon eagerly. "What is it?"

"Rosalie!" she said pointing at the girl. "I need you to forge a few notes for me."

"And what shall they appear to be in the handwriting of?" the girl asked.

"I'll inform you later." Jessica said, waving her hand as she appointed Jacqueline.

"And you, Jacqueline; I may need your skills as an assassinator."

Jacqueline seemed to brighten up at the mention of murder. "Tell me what to do."

Jessica smiled. "Good, good, now gather round and I'll explain better."

They huddled in. "Rosalie, I need you to forge a note that looks something like this." She held up a note that Erik had written to Haily.

Rosalie took the note and studied the handwriting style. "I can do this, the handwritings easy to follow."

Jessica beamed. "Good girl, you are dismissed, get to work."

Rosalie left to her room to begin her work.

"And as for you Jacky." Jessica said, her former sweet tone was now reduced to a harsh evil voice. She handed the girl a noose. "You know one of the crew members, Hayden?"

Jacqueline nodded her head. "Yeah, I do."

"Kill him." She stated.

Jacky stroked the noose in anticipation. "Why a noose though?" she stated thoughtfully. "I'm much better with a dagger."

"You'll do as I say and you won't ask stupid questions." Jessica hissed dangerously.

Jacky took the hint and gulped. "I meant no disrespect. All right, I'll do it."

"No mistakes, understand me." Jessica said, wagging her finger at the girl.

"I never make any, Raliadon, never." The girl said death was evident in her voice; she trudged off into the corridors of the theater, wrapping the noose around her belt.

* * *

Two days later, the casting was complete. The two managers were about ready to present their results when they were presented with a note from the shaky hand of none other than Jessica Raliadon.

"Please Messieurs," she gasped. "I…I found this in my dressing room…It…It's for you."

Both of the managers glanced at one another, panic was clearly stamped across their features as they relieved Jessica of the note. "Please Messieurs, read it." she insisted.

They opened the note and Firmin read it aloud:

_Gentlemen,_

_So, you thought me gone? Utterly extinct? Oh, Messieurs you should know by now that Ghosts do not just vanish into thin air! We live on, hearing every word you speak, watching every move that goes on in our domain. As it would come to it, I have heard that you plan on performing my Opera? Ah, but you see? You have made one very grave mistake, Messieurs, you have failed to ask my permission to perform my work! Then, I suppose you can't be blamed, you thought me dead after all._

_All right then, gentlemen, perform my work, show my masterpiece to the public, but, you must make a few alterations in the casting, Jessica Raliadon shows some promising talent; I myself have heard her, she will be given the lead as instructed. _

_I am quite sure that I will not have to remind you of what happens when my orders are disobeyed. Then, gentlemen, I leave it in you capable hands. _

_O.G_

Firmin placed the note back into its envelope with a trembling and pale hand. He shook his head. "There's nothing for it then; Jessica, my dear." He said patting the girl's head fondly.

"Yes, Messieurs." She said, appearing to have no notion on what was going on.

"You will be given the lead in this production." He said.

"Oh me Monsieur!" she said breathlessly. "Really me! Oh, what an honor it is sirs."

Both of the managers tried to smile hopefully. "Yes you, do us proud Mademoiselle Raliadon."

"Oh I will, Messieurs, I will." She bowed herself politely out of the room. As soon as she was out of earshot she snickered quietly to herself as she made her way to the stage where everyone else was waiting.


	16. Of Spies and Getting to Work

Yes! Chapter sixteen is up at last, yes I know this one is kinda short, but the next few that are coming up will be a tad bit longer (I hope ) Anyway, here is the next installment of Scarred Angels, Enjoy!

* * *

XVI

Of Spies and Getting to Work

Haily watched as Jessica Raliadon strutted onto the stage. She cocked her head wondering what could have possibly put her in such a good mood. Her attention was detoured, however, by the arrival of the two managers.

"Attention! Attention all!" they called. "The casting is complete."

A few small cheers went up as the actors leaned forward in their seats to await their roles.

One by one they were called; when all the parts had been given out. The actors and actresses were told to study and review their parts for rehearsals the next morning.

Haily sat unmoving on the chair, she had received no part; she was just one of the chorus girls. She didn't really mind it, all of that attention was a bit overwhelming, but she wanted to perform Erik's work herself, now that she knew she couldn't she was left with a dull feeling of disappointment in her heart.

"Haily?" asked the timid voice of Ginny. "Are you ok?"

"Huh?" Haily said, snapping out of her daze. "Oh, yes I'm fine."

"All right, you just looked a bit dazed." Ginny said taking a seat next to her friend. "Can't believe Raliadon got the lead either, huh?"

She shook her head. "Ginny, you do know that she _can_ sing don't you?"

"Yes, yes I know, but still, that's all she does….sings; nothing else." Ginny shrugged.

"True, ah well, there's nothing we can do about that now." Haily sighed.

"I know, unfortunately." Ginny said.

Haily slowly stood up, brushing herself off casually. "Well, I'm off. I'll see you later?"

"Of course." Ginny smiled and they both parted ways.

Haily entered her dressing room, and when she was sure no one was watching her she began to bang her head against the door in her frustration. She knew that Jessica had no star talent and she would have wagered that everyone else knew that too. So then, how was it that, that woman had received the leading role? Something was not right and Haily knew it, but the question was how could she prove her hunch? She repeatedly banged her head against the door as each of these questions surfaced into her head.

"Haily?" a questioning voice came from behind her. "Haily." It was more commanding now. A rough hand pulled her away from the door. "Leave the poor door alone, it hasn't done anything to you has it?"

She sighed and found herself looking up at Erik. "Jessica got the lead." She pointed out, dazed.

"I know." He answered.

"So, you think that she earned it fairly?" she questioned.

"No." he said.

"Good, neither do I, and I think Ginny feels the same way as well." Haily said

"It doesn't matter how you or Ginny _feel_ about it, you have to have some type of proof." He stated.

"I know." Haily groaned. "That's…why…it's…so….damn…frustrating." she punctuated each word with punch to the door.

He pulled her away from the door. "Save your energy." He said softly. "It won't do you any good working yourself up like this."

She sighed. "I'm sorry."

He smiled slightly. "No need to apologize."

"Then, how do I prove that she is cheating?" Haily asked.

"I'll think of something." He said, his voice held a low growl in it.

Haily caught the dangerous gleam in his eyes and it caused her to shudder slightly.

He smiled and tilted her chin upwards. "Don't worry, Kitten. No harm will come to you or anyone."

She smiled a little. "I'm not worried." She said.

"Good." He stroked her face softly before retreating back into the shadows.

She smiled and quietly exited her dressing room. As she turned a corner she almost crashed headlong into none other than Jessica.

"Well, well, if it isn't the one time leading lady! How _are_ you Haily, darling?" she sneered.

"I'm fine." She sniffed. "By the way, congratulations on your success."

Jessica looked taken aback by the sudden compliment. "I see that you have failed to receive even a minor role in this production." She taunted. "Only a member of the chorus aren't you?"

Haily shrugged. "Yes, nothing wrong with that. At least now the attention has shifted off of me, it was starting to get rather tiresome."

Jessica's cheeks flushed with color. "Well, Haily I must be off, rehearsals you know." She smiled wickedly. "Oh and by the way." She started to say, turning back around to face her rival. "Enjoy the chorus while it lasts, because there _will_ be a day when I shall see to it that you are thrown out onto the streets without a job to your name."

Haily nodded politely. "Oh then I shall enjoy myself, and you would also do well to know that idle threats do not frighten me Mademoiselle _Raliadon_."

* * *

Days passed and Ginny and Haily had to suffer through Jessica's attempts at acting and singing. It seemed that Raliadon's whole group had overtaken the theater and the bullying and pestering reached an all time high.

Haily had been following Jessica closely over these past few days, looking for any signs to prove her suspicions correct. Two others had been following her, however, the dancers Rosalie and Jacqueline. They watched Haily from the corners of the theater. Whatever they saw or heard they reported back to Jessica; to their surprise, Jessica never seemed to do anything about it. She would smile at them and say quite calmly. "Oh? That's interesting." And resume her work.

Jacqueline, in the meantime, had begun to get fidgety. She would often toy with her noose as if anxiously waiting for something to happen. She would never tire at pestering Jessica about her work, today was no exception. "But, _when_ Jessica _when_!"

"Patience, Jacky, patience." Jessica laughed. "I'll tell you when your services are required."

Jacky grumbled something about 'this being a waste of her time.'

Jessica reeled on the unfortunate girl, "So, a waste of your valuable time, eh? Well, you listen to me; you do as _I_ say! If I say you wait _you_ wait in silence and you do not complain! _Understand_?"

Jacky gulped and nodded her head vigorously. Jessica's temper evaporated slowly as she smiled sweetly and said. "There's a good girl."

Jacky knew a dismissal when she heard one and she backed away from Jessica slowly to go off and sulk in some nearby corner of their hidden corridor.

"Hey! Jess!" whispered one of the other girls lounging about.

"What!" asked Jessica impatiently?

The girl wisely dropped her voice. "Shh," she hushed. "Come here."

Raliadon walked over a confused and cross expression was evident on her face. The other young girl casually moved her hand towards the curtain that hid the passageway. She spoke in a voice that was almost inaudible. "Someone's watching us."

Jessica seemed not to respond, but she had in fact heard every word. She looked up from the corner of her eyes, but did not mover her head a fraction. She saw the swish and flutter of the curtain, and then watched as the fabric went still slowly. "Haily…" she growled.

"Jacky!" Jessica called.

The other girl hurried over to her "friend." "Yes?" she asked timidly.

"I have some good news." She whispered silkily.

Jacqueline's eyes brightened as Jessica spoke the words she had been so eager to hear only moments ago. "Get to work…"


	17. Of Fire and Ice

I'm going to have so many people out for my blood after this entry. Please save your anger for the next three chapters though...aheheh anyway..ermm enjoy...er loath...er...hate this next episode of Scarred Angels!

* * *

XVII

Of Fire and Ice

That very same evening shrieks of terror, shock, and utter disbelief could be heard echoing all over the Opera House. The chorus and ballet girls were in a dire state of shock, they were wandering all of the theater, mumbling to themselves and wringing their hands as if they had seen a ghost.

Ginny pushed her way through the crowds of panicking actors and stage hands; Haily, who was on the opposite side, was doing likewise. Both were attempting to get to one another.

When Ginny reached Haily she was panting and her eyes were bright with fear. "Haily." She said.

"What? Good heavens what is going on?" Haily asked, clearly looking for a decent explanation for all of this madness.

"Don't you know?" Ginny said shaking her head. "Hasn't _anyone_ told you!"

"What? What? Told me _what_?" Haily said, not standing for any nonsense.

"One of the stage hands, Hayden Claudan, he's been murdered!" Ginny shrieked.

Haily stumbled. "No, how? By whom? And…and why?"

Ginny shook her head. "I don't know why, but Haily he was hanged!"

Haily stood riveted to the spot eyes wide. "H-h-hanged?"

"Yes, Haily, yes, and there was a note with the body too." Ginny said, almost to the point of tears.

"Note…." She repeated. "What did it say?"

All of a sudden Ginny burst into tears; she covered her face with her smock. "I dare not say it, Haily, I dare not say it!"

Haily shook her friend by the shoulders. "What did it say Ginny!" she demanded.

"It was a short note, barely legible." She sniffed. "It…it said. 'Send Haily away, she has seen and heard too much and she will be next.'

Haily's grip slackened on Ginny's shoulders. "What…what does that mean?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Oh Haily! Do you not understand? They are going to send you away; Jessica and her rotten lot are already spreading rumors that you've cursed them." Ginny sobbed.

"Send me away…" Haily repeated dully. "But, surely the managers must see reason. I…I had nothing to do with this crime!"

"They are not willing to listen to anything; they are already suspecting you of being a part of this murder. I heard them yelling down the hallway about your sudden disappearances after every performance, they were talking about your 'awful curiosity', and worst of all they blamed you because…oh Haily, because of your face!" Ginny cried.

"They can't think I murdered that man!" Haily shrieked.

"Oh they don't." Ginny moaned. "That's the worst of it; they think…they think the Opera Ghost has done it."

Haily stumbled backwards. "No…" she croaked. "No, he's not a murderer, he wouldn't hurt anyone!"

"Haily, he has. I never told you this before, but I see now it's unavoidable, he is responsible for the destruction of the Opera House and the murder of two men." Ginny said sadly.

Haily shook her head violently. "NO!" she yelled and ran off down the hallway.

"Hey look there she goes!" she could hear a person screech.

"Get that murderer!" another shouted.

Soon Haily, found that she was being cornered by an unreasonable looking mob. "Leave me alone, I didn't hurt anyone!" she yelled.

"Never trust a demon." One of the girls spat.

"Look, just let me go!" Haily said, backing up; she was inches away from her dressing room door.

"Not a chance, demon." Another said.

The mob lashed out at her, Haily managed to doge some of the more harmful punches and beatings, but she managed to acquire a small cut above her eyebrow. Panting, she quickly opened the door to her dressing room and hastily dashed in, shutting it quickly just as the mob was trying to enter. She locked the door and was satisfied when she heard the frustrated curses and bangs on her door.

She breathed out a sigh of relief and safety; she turned around and found herself face to face with the supposed murderer of Hayden. He looked her over with concern. "You're bleeding." He said softly.

She moved away from him. "I don't care." She said. "I suppose you know what just happened?"

He nodded. "I do."

"Everything?" She taunted.

"What else happened that I feel I should know?" Erik asked.

"They're forcing me to leave." Haily growled.

"Who?" Erik asked shocked.

She motioned to the door. "_Everyone!_ They all think I'm some kind of curse! Plus, they think I aided with the murder of Hayden.

"Not everyone, Kit." Erik said.

Haily glared at him. "And you….you _lied!_ To me!"

He looked at her, confusion stamped on his masked face.

"Don't look at me like that! I know everything now, you destroyed the Opera House, and you are responsible for two murders!" Haily shrieked.

"I would have told you Haily…"He whispered, his head hung.

"A likely story." She sneered.

"It's the truth." He insisted.

"I don't know what the truth is anymore!" she retorted.

"Haily, listen to me! I have never, _never_ lied to you, not once." Erik insisted.

"No, that's right; you just forgot to mention a few things about yourself." Haily yelled.

"Those aren't things I'm proud of! It's not something I would have told you right away!" he yelled back at her.

"Well, I should bloody well hope you aren't proud of it!" Haily said.

"Kitten…" he moaned sadly.

"No!" she shrieked and swung her arm at his face, knocking the mask from him. "I'm not some petty little girl! Don't treat my like I'm about to break at any moment, Erik!"

She stopped and stared at him, panting heavily. He was staring at her wide eyed with shock, and he was covering his face from her with his hands. That's when she realized it; he was _covering_ his face from _her_. She sighed, he loved her, and she was denying him the one thing he needed now; the thing they both needed now.

"Erik…" she said again, this time her tone had softened. She walked towards him.

"No." he said and back away, his face still hidden, he looked at her like a frightened child.

"Erik…" she said again.

He shook his head, his hands still covering his face. "You should go." He whispered. "I told you, you should go."

"No, Erik, please; I'm just confused and…" Haily began to apologize when Erik cut her off.

"No, I told you before you don't deserve me. You're right I am nothing but a murderer. Go find your happiness else where, Haily." He said tonelessly.

Haily hung her head; she forced herself not to cry. Her eyes remained dry and emotionless as she spoke. "But…those people…they'll…"

"Leave at midnight, they won't wait all night for you." He whispered as he headed for the passageway in the mirror.

"Erik! Wait! Please, I…I." she stammered.

"No!" he yelled. "Don't say it." he whispered. "Don't say it…" and with that he vanished into the darkness.

* * *

Haily, although emotionally numb from her experience that evening; followed Erik's suggest. She waited until it was pitch black to make her escape. She opened her door slowly; blank green eyes stared out at the now quiet and calm hallways. She walked outside; all of her possessions were backed into a small pack, which she had slung over her shoulder.

She found her way to the Opera House doors. As quietly as possible she pushed them open, a blast of cold air hit her. Was it snowing outside? As a matter of fact it was, Haily shivered slightly, but determined as ever she walked out into the cold night, shutting the doors behind her.

She wrapped her arms about herself, trying to keep warm as she headed for shelter. Her feet crunched into the fresh snow and as she walked onward. Every now and then a cold gust of wind would blow by her and every time it did Haily swore it sounded like it was saying 'You'll never love again, you'll never love again….'


	18. Of Cowards and Gunshots

You...are all...going...to KILL me for this! I know you will, but don't please then you won't be able to see what happens next, and another thing while i'm at it. Do not give out suggestions on what should happen next, half the things will and it spoils my element of surprise so please review away, you may critique my work as much as you like though i don't mind that! BUT DO NOT KILL THE AUTHOR! Thank you enjoy!

* * *

XVIII

Of Cowards and Gunshots

A few days later brought with it an uneasy peace at the Opera House. Jessica was fuming that Haily had not been caught and poor little Ginny was dull and quiet about the whole thing.

Everyone was now mortally terrified of the thought that the Opera Ghost was back and murdering once more. Hardly anyone was seen alone in the hallways of the theater anymore, everyone traveled in groups of three or more.

Ginny hardly spoke now; she was the only one who would wander the theater at night, alone. Most people thought that she saw silent only because she was still in shock over the whole thing, but Jessica and her group knew better; they assumed that she was looking for the Opera Ghost, and they followed her closely believing that she would lead them right to him.

Ginny wandered into her old friends dressing room, glancing at ever corner and observing every wall. She found the mirror and lightly pressed against it, it slid open; much to the girl's surprise.

She hesitantly stepped inside and looked around at the dimly lit passage.

"I don't believe it…" whispered Rosalie.

"Shut up!" Jessica shushed.

They followed Ginny down the passageway.

Ginny walked as far as the dock before she stopped, listening to something. A soft and far way sound filled her ears. It was someone singing, someone singing a sad song. She couldn't quite make out the words, but the melody was soft and quiet. She turned and dashed as fast as she could back up the way she came, not able to listen anymore.

Jessica and Rosalie remained where they were. They blocked the music out of their ears for the time being and smiled in triumph. Ginny and Haily weren't the only ones who knew were the fabled Phantom lived now.

* * *

"I'm telling you I know where he lives!" Jessica said hurriedly. "Now's your chance to catch him!"

The two managers looked at one another feverishly agreeing with Raliadon. "Yes, yes. Of course you are right!" exclaimed Andre.

"Summon the police!" shouted Firmin

Jessica jumped in excitement. "Hunt him down and kill him!"

Andre raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't we draw him out first?"

Jessica shook her head. "No, no." she said. "You must get him now, or you never will!"

"The girl is right of course!" Firmin said. "I shan't wait another second. Summon a carriage; I will go to the station personally." And with that being said, he left the room.

Jessica's face was flush and needless revenge burned in her eyes. "Finally, it all comes down to this."

"It has been long overdue." Andre sighed. "Much to long." And he too, left the room.

Jessica walked out into the auditorium, sighing. Today was turning out to be quite a productive day after all, and with any luck she wouldn't have to worry about Haily or the Opera Ghost. "They'll have me to thank of course." She said to herself.

"After all, without me they never would have found him." She laughed vainly.

She stopped suddenly as she heard either the strangest sound or the saddest. Something or someone seemed to be crying, but it was coming from the walls. Jessica stood rooted to the spot her eyes darting from side to side, but no one was their. It was only her.

"It was you wasn't it?" a sad soft voice inquired.

"Who…who's there?" Jessica trembled.

"It was you." The voice repeated.

"Who are you? Show yourself?" Jessica snapped.

"You killed that man…." The voice said sadly

"I killed no one." She sniffed. "Who are you?" she asked again.

"No one, I'm no one." He moaned. "It was you; you have the look of a murderer."

Jessica's eyes brightened devilishly. "I know who you are now." She sneered.

"Why? Why?" the voice cried.

"Why? You want to know why? Because Haily was in my way, I simply had to get rid of her. She would have left you eventually, Ghost." She hissed.

"I should kill you! I COULD KILL YOU!" the voice's tone became dangerous and deadly.

Jessica gulped, a coward at heart.

The voice sighed and once again retained the same soft tone. "You took her away from me…you made her leave."

"And with any luck she's lying frozen in some ditch where she belongs." Jessica spat.

A knife came whizzing passed her head to burry itself into one of the wooden pillars beside Jessica's head. "STOP IT! STOP IT!" the voice shouted then it seemed to fade off and the room grew silent.

Jessica was panting and she glanced at the knife, fear was in her eyes. It was then that she realized how close to death she had been.

* * *

It was only a few hours before the police arrived. They immediately began to search the entire Opera House. A few remained outside, scouring the grounds for any signs of the Phantom of the Opera.

Another was wandering around the grounds of the Opera House. A small lone figure. Curly hair flopped on her shoulders as she watched the police men with curious green eyes. She was wearing a shawl to protect herself from the cold air; she cocked her head to one side, what was going on?

The woman began to turn and walk away when she heard several shrieks and loud screams coming from the Opera House. She paused and looked up as the doors burst open and more police men poured out. "Cut him off!" some of them were yelling.

The woman's head began to spin with confusion, most of the men were loaded their pistols, but what were they waiting for?

Just then she saw another shadowy figure emerge from the back of the Opera House; the figure was running right towards her and the police men. It only took her a moment to realize who the strange figure was.

He dashed crazily into the danger zone, oblivious of the threat he was about to face. He was panting and stumbling awkwardly; he didn't seem to care if they caught him or not.

The woman turned to see a young girl dash out from the Opera House. "No! Stop please you have the wrong person! Wait please!"

"Oh my god, Ginny!" the woman whispered.

"Get out of her miss; this ain't gonna be a sight for a lady's eyes." Another police officer said, stopping Ginny from getting any further.

"No!" Ginny yelled.

Then she heard the faint sound of a click, one of the police officers had drawn his gun and was aiming it at the shadowed figure. The woman only had a moment to react; all thoughts of her own safety or identity were put aside. She shouted out to the shadowed man. "Erik!" she screamed. "Erik, look out!" she pushed him out of the way just as the gun went off.


	19. Of Red Snow and One Final Plea

Ok so this chapter is fairly short, but it's good...well at least I think it's good. So are you absolutly sure you are ready for the next installment? Well, all right, here it is! Enjoy!

* * *

XVIIII

Of Red Snow and One Final Plea

Ginny screamed she covered her mouth; her eyes went wide. "NO! NO!"

The police seemed to stop, none of them made any movement towards the Phantom or the other woman. They waited with uneasy fascination and shock.

The Phantom groaned and sat up, shaking his head to clear his vision. "Haily you…" he started to say; then he saw her. "HAILY!"

The woman was lying face down in the snow, she had not moved since she knocked him aside and a red liquid was pouring out onto the ground around her, staining the snow a bright crimson red. As it spread more people took notice of it, murmurs of shock drifted through the crowd. Ginny broke the silent shock. "HAVE YOU ALL GONE MAD!" she shrieked. "CALL A DOCTOR! SOMEONE CALL A DOCTOR NOW!" She shook one of the men and they sprang into action, he dashed off down the streets in a frantic search.

Erik knelt down beside the still figure of the woman. He gently turned her over; panic swamped his senses and he found it was suddenly very hard to breathe. As she was turned over she groaned and coughed, blood trickled down the side of her mouth. She looked up at him in silence she smiled slightly; her eyes closed and her head lolled down to one side.

"No…" Erik whispered. He took the limp woman in his arms; his hand was pressed up against her wound, staunching the steady flow of blood. "Oh god no…"

The little comfort he found was in the woman's shallow yet steady breathing. Memory of the past few days flooded into his brain the last thing he ever said to her was 'Don't say it…' Why had he said those accursed words? What had possessed him to reject her like that? He began to cry and he didn't even know it. "I'm sorry…" he cried to the still figure. "I'm so sorry…"

"Out of my way! Out of my way!" came the gruff, crisp voice of a fairly late middle aged man. "What in heaven's name is going on here?" He stopped as he neared the two figures. "Oh my…"

Erik looked up and saw the other man staring at him and at the injured woman. His first initial instinct was to run, taking Haily with him, but he knew she would die if she came with him now.

The man knelt down beside the still woman. "Move your hand now." He said comfortingly. Erik hesitantly moved his hand aside from Haily's wound. The man inspected it. "Hmm..." he grumbled. "We need to get her inside."

Erik looked back down at Haily slowly he stood up, positioning her in his arms so that he would cause her no further damage. He walked slowly up the steps of the Opera House, ignoring the police that stared at him.

"Sir," one the police officers informed the supposed doctor. "If he steps inside that Theater he will be placed under arrest."

Ginny fumed. "How can you be so cruel!" she demanded. "Can't you see she'll die without him?"

The police man looked up at Ginny with a shocked expression and stepped down. Ginny glared at him and hurried into the Opera House. Erik saw all of the people watching him, staring at him. He wanted to run, he wanted to hide, but then he'd feel Haily's body pressing against him and it would banish all thoughts of fear and running.

"Bring her in here please." The doctor said, opening a door to a small room.

Erik walked inside; he turned and saw that the doctor had closed the door behind them. "Set her down on the table." He said.

Erik seemed hesitant to let go of Haily, but he slowly lowered her down onto the table. The doctor opened his black satchel, taking out bandages, and medical utensils. He began to exam and clean Haily's injury. The process was painstakingly slow, and it took the doctor an hour and a half before Haily was properly bandaged.

The doctor stepped back. "She'll live." He sighed.

Relief flooded through every inch of Erik's veins as he gently lifted Haily off of the table. He nodded in response to the doctor.

The doctor packed up his bag. "One more question. The police have informed me of a murder here and I want to know, did you kill that man?"

"No." Erik's voice was faint and soft.

"Hmm…" the doctor mumbled as he left the room. "I didn't think so."

* * *

Erik had managed to slip passed the police; he hid in the corners and shadows of the theater silently making his way home; his precious bundle was pressed tightly against him.

It felt like an eternity before he managed to find one of the hidden passageways into the underground lair. He sighed as the cool veil of darkness shielded his eyes. He resumed his trek through the catacombs until he reached the lair.

Gently, he placed Haily down on the bed. He heard a dramatic change in her breathing, it became so quiet and faint that at first it appeared she wasn't breathing at all.

Tears sprang into the Phantom's eyes as he watched her. "God…" he said. "Why must you be forever torturing me?" he demanded. He knelt down beside Haily softly stroking the limp girl's hair. "She came to me willingly…" he sobbed. "She _loved_ me." He looked up at the ceiling, eyes blazing from grief and hatred. "Am I not allowed to have happiness, God? Am I not allowed joy?" he lowered his gaze. "Is the monster not allowed love…" tears streaked his face. "She hasn't done anything wrong, God; don't punish her. She doesn't deserve it, she didn't deserve this. It was meant for me, she took the god damn bullet for _me_."

"Please God," he prayed. "Let me have this one happiness, let me have this one love. Don't take _her_ away!" he sobbed brokenly. "Please, don't take Kit away from me!"

Just then Haily stirred slightly and sighed. "'m not going…anywhere…to…tired…"

Erik looked up at her, a pained expression of hope lingered in his gaze. He noticed Haily's hand moving about on the bed, searching for his. He took her hand in his, he held it like some fragile object and if he squeezed it, it would break.

He laid down beside her on the bed, gently wrapping his arms around her limp form, guiding her broken body towards his. Her head lolled against his chest softly as she slipped into a deep sleep.

Erik looked back up at the ceiling once more and said simply in two tearful words. "Thank you…"


	20. Of Ideas and Reasons

Yay! Oh goodie goodie, another chapter where you will all just want to kill me for! Ahehe, remember if I die, no more story so sit back and get ready to be very, very patient, happiness comes to those who wait; remember that as well...And now on with the story!

* * *

XX

Of Ideas and Reasons

The first sensations she felt when she opened her eyes was the sharp, searing pain in her right side. She tried to sit up, but found that that was impossible for her body to comprehend at the moment. A strange weakness swamped her, making it unable to even keep her eyes open at all.

She shut them; desiring nothing but sleep at the moment. She sighed faintly and she felt her body almost slip into the subconscious state of mind, but something stopped her. Her eye lids flickered open once more as a strange faint music filled her head. She looked about the room and realized where she was. If she could have she would have sprung immediately upright, but given her circumstances for the moment all she could do was stare.

The music grew fainter and quieter, but Haily wanted to hear more. She couldn't explain why; all she knew was that she did not want the sweet hypnotic music to end. But the music did end, and Haily could barely make out the soft sound of a pen being scratched across a sheet of paper and the click of both items being set down on a desk.

The next sound she heard was footsteps, coming closer to the doorway. She did not mover her head; or rather she could not move her head, to see who was walking over to her. She heard the sound of the doorknob being turned the slight squeak of the door as it was opened.

Her eyes looked up to meet Erik's as he walked over to her. A faint smile flickered briefly over her features. "Haily, you…" he started to say, but a new emotion crossed over his face. "You…you…idiotic girl."

Talking was to much needless energy for her now; she raised an eyebrow, allowing him to continue. "You could have just let it happen; you could have just let them shoot me, but no! That's too damn hard for you!" he half yelled.

Haily did not respond, she knew he would be frustrated and angry, and she knew it was not entirely directed to her. So, she thought it best to have him let out whatever rage he needed to.

He slammed his fist into the wall. "You didn't need to risk yourself like that! I'm not worth it!"

"Oh yes you are…" she whispered, managing to speak at last.

He turned towards her. "What possessed you to do something so foolish!" he knelt down beside her. "You could have been killed."

"Nothing possessed me." She whispered. "It was my own idea."

"Well _fuck_ your ideas." He hissed.

This almost drew a smile from the injured girl, but she managed to control her expressions. "Erik, there's no need to get worked up about it, I'm fine."

His eyes went wide. "No need to get worked up! You idiot! You…you…" he fumbled for the correct insult, but he could come up with none. He leaned over and kissed her passionately. "I have every reason to get worked up." He whispered. "Every reason in the world…"

She smiled and sighed, growing tired again, but she managed to get the last word in before falling asleep. "Well you know what Erik?" she whispered closing her eyes.

"What?" he asked her.

She opened one eye and smirked slightly. "_Fuck_ your reasons."

* * *

"You were right to bring me here." A voice said. "She looks deathly pale."

Haily groaned slightly, trying to open her eyes.

"Look! She's coming around." She heard another voice say.

She opened her eyes, trying to focus on the two speakers. She could only see two blurry shapes standing over her; as the images cleared she sprang bolt upright. Her body screamed in resistance and pain at this sudden jerk, but her shock and panic drowned out any feeling of pain for the moment.

"_Ryan_?" she gasped.

The man pushed her back down. "Shh…" he whispered. "Calm down, you'll be fine."

She shook her head, "how did you get down here?" she paused as her eyes grew wide; "_Jessica_?"

The other girl smiled at her. "Don't exert yourself, Haily; you wouldn't want to hurt yourself further."

Haily's head was in a whirl. "How?" she whispered, dizziness swamping her senses. "Erik! Erik! Where's Erik!"

"Who's Erik?" Ryan asked, trying to calm the distressed woman.

She struggled to sit up again and slowly and painfully got to her feet. She tried to walk, but stumbled and almost fell. She refused Ryan's or Jessica's help as she made her way to the door. She opened it and leaned upon it for a moment, for support. She saw two policemen forcing another man, whose hands were tightly bound, up a passageway. "Wait!" Haily's voice was more of a gasp of pain rather than a yell.

The men turned to see who it was that had called out.

"Erik!" she cried, stumbling towards him.

The bound man hung his head. "Haily, get out of here."

"No, no!" she said continuing to struggle forwards.

Erik went down on his knees as Haily collapsed in front of him. "Haily…" he whispered. "Don't do this to yourself."

She hoisted herself up and wrapped her arms around him. "Why are they taking you away?"

"You know why…" he said softly.

"You haven't done anything…you haven't done anything." She repeated

"They don't care about that, Haily." He said.

Ryan rushed over to the two. "Haily! What are you doing, get away from him!" he tried topull her away from him.

"Let them take me too!" she said. "I'll go!"

Erik shook his head. "Don't be an idiot Haily! You'll die!" he sighed forcing the rest of his sentence out. "Go with Ryan, yes Haily go with him! He'll take care of you."

She shook her head. "No…"

"It's not a choice." He responded.

She brought his face closer to hers and she kissed him softly. As their kiss deepened Haily was suddenly pulled away from him and lifted up right. "No…" she whispered as she watched Erik being dragged away from her as well. He could not look up at her; he remained staring at the floor in stunned silence.

"No!" Haily's voice picked up volume. "No!" she scrambled to get back to him, but was restrained by Ryan. Her strength was fading fast, and she had already overused whatever precious little energy she had. She stopped fighting, she was panting heavily. Roaring darkness filled her mind as she collapsed in Ryan's arms.


	21. Of Cages and Humiliation

Wow that was quick wasn't it? Well I hope you like it, err or hate it; which ever one you perfer. Remember though, no killing...

* * *

XXI

Of Cages and Humiliation

Erik was taken out of the Opera House, once outside the two men handed him over to three suspicious looking characters. One of the other men handed the police officers a bag full of coins. The two men tore at it eagerly before dividing it up evenly. The men pocketed the money and turned towards the others. "Keep this one locked up." One of the police men motioned towards Erik.

"The only place that it belongs is in a cage." The police men laughed and walked off.

One of the men gave the rope that bound Erik's hands together a slight tug, forcing him to walk onwards. He turned his head and looked back at the fading image of the Opera House, but another swift tug of the rope brought his attention around; he was leaving, and to where he was headed to now he did not know.

* * *

An hour went by before they reached their destination. Erik looked up to see several tents pitched in a tightly knit group. His eyes widened as reality set in. He struggled and pulled on the rope, he had to get away! 

The men were shocked at first by the man's sudden retaliation, but they soon sprang into action; pulling him forwards and trying to restrain him. It took them another half an hour before they managed to get him inside.

A large cage was sitting at the center of one of the tents. "Get in 'ere!" one of the men shouted, he shoved Erik inside the cage, and hastily shut and locked the door.

Erik slammed into the cage walls; he went to every side and smashed his body into them; he slumped down to the ground, panting faintly. He watched out of the corner of his eyes as his jailers walked out of the room.

"Haily…" he half gasped half whispered. "Haily…" he collapsed, completely drained from the day's events.

* * *

Days passed; days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months, and in this span of time Haily had managed to make a full recovery. She didn't go with Ryan as she was instructed to do; instead, Ginny persuaded the managers to let her live up in the Opera Dormitories again. Haily would continue to work for the Theater, but only as a dancer. 

Haily, after her recovery, refused to sing, or even speak for that matter. She rarely slept and she had to be forced to eat. She wandered the place like a lost ghost, her curious light that always seemed to emit from her had been extinguished.

Ginny had often seen Haily sitting up on her bed, her face expressionless, but tears were tracking down her face wiping away streaks of her make-up, revealing bits and pieces of the scar underneath.

Most of the other residents gave Haily a wide berth. They never spoke to her or asked her questions, Ginny supposed it was out of pure pity. But, there were those who did not feel an ounce of that pity towards the woman. Jessica, Rosalie, and Jacqueline; they always found an excuse to make the already miserable Haily, just a bit more depressed.

"I was there myself you know." Jessica remarked to her friends. "I actually saw that woman _kiss_ it!"

Haily was staring out the window, oblivious to all that was said about her. Ginny, on the other had was paying close attention and fuming about it. "Give it a rest, Jessica!" she growled. "It's not your business."

Jessica smirked, not caring a bit about what Ginny said. "Anyway, Ryan had to pull her off of it and you should have seen its face! Totally pathetic, the both of them; she was trying to get back to it, but what was it doing? Nothing, it just allowed itself to be marched off without so much of a struggle and it says it _loves_ her, hah! Some lo-…" Jessica got no further. Haily slammed her against the wall, her hand pressed up against her throat. Her hallow eyes were two gimlets of pure hate and her mouth was a grim set line of unspeakable rage. Hoarse words ripped from her throat as she screamed at her. "I'll kill you! I'll kill you!"

Ginny scrambled to her feet and forced Haily back away from Jessica. Haily's face went immediately back to the expressionless look she had before the incident occurred. She shook her head, slight confusion in her eyes; it appeared she had no memory of what she just did. She took her seat once more and resumed staring out the window, in silence.

"She's mad!" Jessica croaked. "Completely mad!"

"The only _mad_ one here is you, Raliadon." Ginny growled. "Leave…her…alone, unless you have a death wish, because I promise that the next time she decides to strangle you I _will_ let her do it!"

Jessica gulped; the look in Ginny's eyes was not one of her usual humor. It was cold, harsh reality; and Raliadon took the warning to heart. She moved her group to the very back corner of the dormitories, speaking in hushed tones.

Ginny sighed. "They won't bother us anymore, Haily." She commented, looking over at her friend. "Haily?" she thought that Haily would speak to her again, but she was wrong.

Haily remained staring out the window, hearing everything, but listening to nothing at all.

* * *

"We want to see it! We want to see it!" several boys chanted around a cage. 

A man was locked up inside of the cage; the white shirt that he wore was ripped in many places and stained with blood, his blood. He was sitting by the farthest corner of his prison staring out between the bars in total silence.

"You want to see it?" An older voice said a crueler, harsher voice than that of the boys. "Are you sure?"

"Yes! Yes!" the boys jumped up and down eagerly.

Another man unlocked the cage door and stepped inside, grinning evilly. He picked up a nasty looking whip and walked over to the bedraggled man. Once, twice, he beat the man. He winced, but did not move or make eye contact with his torture at all.

He pulled the man's head back and removed the half mask that he wore. A few of the younger boys screamed in fright and buried their heads into their mother's smocks. The mothers of these boys fanned themselves distressfully. The older boys screamed once, but then they began to jeer and taunt. The mothers, unable to look at the man further, hurried their boys along to the next tent; while at the same time trying to keep themselves from fainting.

The man with the whip watched them leave; whence they were gone he smacked the formally masked man with the blunt end of the whip. This caused his head to slam up against the bars of the cage.

The other man left the cage, locking it behind him carefully. The man in the cage slowly picked up his mask and put it back on his face. Drops of blood fell from his lip and from the cuts on his body. For the first few months he was kept here, he used to fight his capturers, but the more he fought the more he was beaten; as time passed he lost all heart in the fight and he allowed them to show his face to the crowds without putting up any fight at all. This displeased his "owners" because the crowed loved seeing a good fight, but no ounce of beatings or taunting would make the man move.

He sighed as he gazed out from his cage; he closed his eyes as weariness overtook him. It was hopeless, he had no chance of escape; reality was setting in on him slowly and it said: "You were born a freak, and you'll die a freak, and no one will ever love you."

"You're wrong." He shook his head at his own thoughts. "You're wrong…."


	22. Of Retaliation and Visitors

Yes! And we're back with more, and yet I give to you another chapter in which you will all desire to kill me. So I remined you YET again, no hurting the author or no more story! hehe, anyway I hope you all enjoy this next installment of Scarred Angels!

* * *

XXII

Of Retaliation and Visitors

He blinked back the dim sunlight that managed to flicker down through the tents and into his cage. He sat up slowly; his head was throbbing from his previously earned beatings. His dark eyes glanced around the prison, how many times had he awaken believing this whole place to be nothing more than a very long and very bad dream?

Already he could see people filing up to get inside. He sighed, what was to stop him from killing himself right there and then? Then he remembered that the men had taken away any objects that he could use to kill or harm himself in anyway. He wouldn't have gone through with it anyway, Haily was still alive, somewhere; but it was the thinking about ending his life that gave him a sense of relief, if only for a few minutes.

He looked up; the sound of footsteps drawing nearer had brought his attention around. People had crowded around his cage; a few were young children eager to see the monster. He turned his gaze away, he would be beaten, his face would be shown, but he would not give them the satisfaction of watching him struggle.

The Jailer walked back into the cage, whip in hand. He cut the man once, and then held the whip back. The masked man looked up partly, wondering why he had stopped, but his gaze soon drifted out between the bars of his cage.

"Not much of a fighter are ye?" the man laughed.

Erik made no answer; he just resumed staring out into oblivion.

"I know a way to make ye fight, monster." The man kept saying.

Erik still paid the man no attention.

"What if I told you that I know of a certain girl named Haily?" he smirked.

That got his attention; his head snapped back and locked eyes with his torturer.

"Ah ha! That go you to pay attention all right." He snickered. "I've heard you mention that girl's name in yer sleep."

He did not speak only looked straight at the man in attentive silence.

"An' what if I told you that she's right back 'ere." He goaded the masked man.

The small sane part of him was screaming at him; telling himself that this was a trick, they're trying to make you fight, they're trying to make you show yourself, but the yearning part of him half believed him. He wanted to see Haily so badly.

"Yes, that's right, she's right 'ere in the back, but we've got her all tied up see?" he taunted. "You don't get to see her unless you show these nice people yer face, understand?"

He shook his head; he was growing tried of having the crowds laugh and scream at the sight of him.

"No? Well, if that's the case then I suppose we'll have to dispose of her." He made a slash motion across his throat indicated what he meant by 'disposing of her.'

Erik's eyes went wide, although half of him was yelling that it was only a trick, only a way to get him to fight, but the other side didn't care.

"So, what'll it be? Shall we show these 'ere people yer face, or shall I tell me boys to gut the little maid?" he laughed. "It won't be quick an' easy, no we'll make it long and slow so yous can hear every scream she ma-…" he got no further.

Erik snapped, he threw his torturer across the cage having him slam into the other side. His eyes were bloodshot and an insane light burned inside of them.

This was obviously what the other man had hoped he would do; he heard the astonished gasp from the crowd and the taunting jeers of the children anxious for a fight. The man stood up and lashed out at Erik with his whip. Erik retaliated and slammed him back against the wall.

The man slipped out of Erik's grasp and fought him until he was cornered at the end of the cage. Then he quickly tore the mask off of his face. The crowd screamed as usual and a few covered their eyes. The boys and a few girls laughed before they were shooed away onto the next attraction.

Erik stood in the corner, panting. "Let me see her." He said desperately, although as reality started to settle back down into his tortured mind he still wanted so very much to believe. "Let me see her."

The other man laughed as he exited the cage. "You want to see her? Well then look." He opened the tent flap, but there was nothing there but an empty room.

The man laughed and left the room and Erik cried out his anguish at the trick his mind had known about, but the one his heart refused to believe.

* * *

Weeks flew by, and Haily's condition had not improved much. She sat with Ginny in the auditorium watching rehearsals take place, Ginny and her were not needed at this given moment. 

Ginny tried to encourage Haily to talk with her, so she babbled on and on about nothing in particular. "You know what I heard, Haily?"

Silence.

Ginny continued. "I heard that there was a fair in town, it just came in. Would you like to go with me? It would be fun you know, and you do so need to get out of this place."

Haily blinked, silence.

She paused. "Please Haily, it might do you some good you know."

More silence.

Ginny sighed. "All right then, it would appear I will be going by myself. When I get back I shall tell you all about it."

Silence, but to Ginny's complete and utter amazement Haily nodded in response. It was the first sign she had shown that she had been listening, for months! Ginny smiled, perhaps she was finally getting better after all. "I shall be back in an hour, they won't need us until way passed then anyway. Do take care of yourself, and don't let Raliadon get to you."

Silence again, no nod, no blinks; Haily had retreated once again into her world of solitude. Completely forgetting everything she had just heard.

* * *

Ginny left the Opera House, and it only took her a good ten minutes before she reached the fairgrounds, it was a tightly knit group of tents. She joined up with a group of people who were going from one attraction to the next. She followed them into the last tent down the corner. 

She stood on her tiptoes to get a better look over all of the other people's heads. A large cage in a seemingly empty room. Was that a man inside? She couldn't tell, she tried to push her way through the crowds to get a better look.

Finally, she managed to get to the front and the sight rendered her speechless for a good minute or so. A hand flew to her mouth as she immediately identified the man in the cage. She watched with horrified fascination as he was beaten and his face was exposed. It wasn't the face that scared her, it was the way he was being treated.

The crowd began to dwindle on off to the next tent, but she stayed behind; her knuckled turning white from gripping the bars on the cage tightly. The man who had beaten him turned and left, walking into the backroom, waiting for the next arrivals.

The man hastily put back on the mask, he looked up at the girl still staring at him. He squinted his eyes slightly to get a better look at her. He thought for a moment, that he had seen this girl before. Perhaps she was a dancer at the Opera House? Yes, yes that made sense, but something about this girl in particular was much more familiar then any other face he had seen at the Theater.

"E-E-Erik?" the girl stuttered.

His eyes widened, confirming his suspicions. "Its…Ginny…Ginny, the dancer right?"

"What have they done to you!" she half shrieked in her outrage.

"Never mind about me!" he hissed, running over to the side of the cage Ginny was on. "Have you seen Haily?"

"Yes…yes I have." Her face fell dramatically. How was she going to tell him that Haily was completely out of her mind? "She lives at the Opera House again."

"Please…please tell me, how is she, is she all right!" he asked desperately, his eyes wild for information.

Ginny looked down she couldn't lie to him, the look in his eyes made it impossible to lie. "She…she…" she started to say.

"Yes…" he urged her to continue.

"She doesn't speak anymore, Erik." She said suddenly.

She saw his face fall miserably at this bit of news, but now she had to go on. "She won't sleep either, and I force her to eat, and…and…she won't sing anymore."

She could almost feel him crying, even though he was sitting stony faced in the center of the cage. "Oh, Erik. I'm sorry…I tried to convince her to come! I can try and make her come!" she said.

"No!" he said suddenly. "She can't see me like this, I won't let her see me like this, I won't hurt her anymore!"

"Erik, it wouldn't hurt her, it would help her!" Ginny persisted.

He shook his head. "No, I won't watch her try to get to me from the other side of this…this _cage_!" he hissed painfully. "I refuse to see her kill herself like this."

Ginny was silent.

"Then you do think she is going to kill herself?" he said, it was now so very hard to breathe.

"I…I can't say, I try to keep her well guarded, and I keep feeding her, but there is not much else I can do!" Ginny whispered.

Erik looked up at Ginny, but his gaze was focused right past her as if he addressed an image and not a human. "Then go back to her, keep her safe for me! I _will_ get out of here, I _will_ see her again!" he promised.

She could see the belief and passion in this statement, and she dared not argue with him while he was in this state of mind. She nodded. "I will, I promise." But how long could she keep this precious secret from her friend who needed this information so badly?


	23. Of Mending and Escaping

Yay! Finally! A chapter where you won't all be after my blood...no in fact it might be quite the opposite! You'll be asking me for INVITATIONS! wink ahh, you'll understand when you read the story! Enjoy, no I mean it this time, enjoy!

* * *

XXIII

Of Mending and Escaping

In the early evening most of the girls began to head up to the dormitories, Haily and Ginny were among them. Ginny had almost been as silent as Haily for the rest of the day. She couldn't bear to look at her poor friend whilst knowing that the man she longed for remained locked up in a cage without her knowledge.

They both entered the dormitories and Ginny flopped down onto her bed, heaving a great sigh. Haily stood over her, actually looking at her straight in the eyes. Ginny sat up, confused. Haily sat down next to her, silently staring. Suddenly she uttered two words in a trance like state. "Tell me."

Ginny stared wide eyed, Haily wanted her to tell her about her trip. Ginny gulped, no matter what she could not mention Erik, he was trusting her to keep his secret. She sighed again and launched into her happenings of the day. Haily seemed to be listening with little interest for the first few minutes, but Ginny saw the light go out of her eyes again as she slowly began to retreat back into her own mind. Ginny spoke louder, hoping to draw her back out again, but she had no such luck, by the time she had finished speaking, Haily had gone again.

Ginny's temper flared for a moment, she couldn't keep this secret! She couldn't stand by and watch Haily get eaten alive by her own grief. "Haily!" she said firmly.

The woman did not move or respond.

"Haily listen to me!" she yelled.

She half turned, not interested. "Oh, I don't know why I'm going to tell you what I will, I'm almost sure he'll hang me for it, but…but I can't keep this from you!" she bubbled.

"Haily, it's Erik." She said

Haily did not move. "Haily, Erik was there, I saw Erik! Didn't you hear me!" Ginny shrieked, she shook her.

Although she did not speak she gripped her friend's shoulder tightly, her hallow eyes boring into her friend's with anxious hope and disbelief.

"Yes, yes you can hear me!" Ginny smiled, she stood up. "Come on, I won't waste another second."

Haily remained unmoving on the bed. Ginny forced her to stand. "Come with me." She said.

Haily stared back out into the oblivion of her own mind, hearing nothing. Ginny took her hand in hers and forced her down the stairs and quietly out of the Opera House doors.

Haily seemed to realize that she was no longer in the confines of the Opera House, she looked about, almost aware of her surroundings for the moment. She looked out at Ginny as she hurried her onward all the while she heard Ginny mumbling. "He's going to kill me for this, I know he will…"

Ginny continued dragging Haily along for another good ten minutes before reaching their destination. She stopped Haily as they reached the entrance to the fair; she looked around for any signs of people, but she luckily found none.

She took Haily threw the tents, poking her head through each tent flap, trying to find the right one. At last she found what she was looking for, she gently shoved Haily into the tent.

Haily's lifeless eyes scanned the area, confused for a moment or so. Ginny came to stand by her friend. Erik was still awake, silent staring off into space; his attention was distracted by the sound of the flap being pushed aside. He turned and looked up, his eyes went wide and his breath caught in his throat.

"Why…" he panted to Ginny. "I told you not to bring her… I told you…"

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't watch her waste away any longer, she needs to see you, and…and you do too." Ginny said, nudging her friend forward.

Haily stumbled forward slightly, a dull curious gleam was still caught in her eyes as she walked forward. She knelt down on the opposite side of the cage. Erik hurried forward and knelt down across from her.

For a while there was no sound, they only stared back at one another, Erik's was a look of a concern, humiliation, and longing, but Haily's was only a dim gleam of understanding and curiosity.

Suddenly a soft hoarse cry emitted from her throat. "Erik!"

Erik smiled softly, he slipped a hand through the bars to stroke her cheek comfortingly.

She pressed his hand against her face. "Erik…" she whispered.

He lowered his hand. "Haily…I'm sorry you have to see this…" he said bitterly.

She shook her head. "Do not be." Her voice was still rough from the months of disuse. "I can get you out of here."

He looked at her, slightly curious. "How? The owners never left anything that could even remotely be used as a lock pick lying about."

She pulled out two pins from her hair. "I can use these."

She walked over to the cage door and stuck the two pins in at opposite angles she pushed one in while the other one pulled upward on the lock. It gave a faint click and the door swung open. "Huh…" she whispered. "I guess old habits really do die hard."

Erik stumbled out of his one time prison to embrace Haily. She clutched him tightly; he let her go. "We have to get out of here." He whispered.

She nodded and the three hurried from the tent without so much as a sound. The night shielded them from detection as they hurried back to the Opera House. In no time at all, they had returned. Ginny opened the doors slowly, glancing around to see if anyone had heard or seen them; to their luck no one had.

They stepped inside and Ginny closed the doors quietly. She turned to face her two friends. "I'll leave you two alone now, Haily, I'll see you in the morning."

Haily gave her friend a hug. "Thank you Ginny."

"It was nothing." Ginny said dismissively. She smiled good bye and took off back to the dormitories.

Haily wasn't given a chance to react, Erik grabbed her arm and hurried her along the dark passageways. Haily followed silently behind him, knowing better than to speak up at a time like this. Her head was pounding, she had felt so strange these past few months, it felt like she had been asleep, she hardly remembered anything.

Erik led her into one of the secret entryways to his underground lair. He guided her so that she would not get lost down this new pathway. It wasn't long before they reached his home.

Haily sighed, knowing that no one could hear them. She turned to face Erik, she wasn't given a moment to say or do anything. He kissed her passionately, grabbing her shoulders and pushing her close to his body.

She was shocked at first but she soon melted in with the kiss, wrapping her arms around him as well. When the kiss ended, they remained motionless in each other's arms until Haily looked up at him and quite slowly removed his mask. He winced slightly, not because he would be scared of her reaction, just because he was so used to having it removed those past few months.

She softly stroked the twisted side of his face. He closed his eyes as he sank into her touch. She lowered her hand and he opened his eyes. He ended the embrace and went quickly it one of the rooms in the lair.

Haily remained where she was, curious as to what he was doing. He returned shortly and walked up to her. Hesitantly he took her hands and placed in the palm of them a single ring.

She looked up, wide eyed, confused, yet not as much as she thought. She closed her fingers around the ring, smiling slightly as he drew her close. He brought his mouth to her ear and whispered faintly. "Marry me…"


	24. Of Proposals and Panels

Whoo-Hoo! I finally managed to complete Chapter 24, ok, ok; I know for a FACT that you will all love this chapter (snickers) At least I hope you will...anyway, enough of my babbling, on with the story!

* * *

XXIV

Of Proposals and Panels

She stared at him in complete silence for a good minute before responding. "You are…asking…_me_ to marry you?" she repeated.

He looked down. "Yes." He whispered.

She smiled. "Erik…" she started to say as he looked up, anxiously waiting her response. "Of course I'll marry you." She said softly.

He smiled; although something was different about this smile it was _real_. It wasn't a half of one, or a smirk. It was a real broad smile that enveloped his whole face. "You'll marry me?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes! Yes I will." Haily said again, her own smile broadening. She was laughing her joy when he kissed her swiftly; they pulled away and she whispered again. "I will…"

He stroked her hair softly. "You know I won't be able to offer you much…" he sighed.

"Oh no, not again." She laughed. "You always make me decide something and then you try to talk me out of it, well not this time. You asked I answered, and now you're stuck with me." She said firmly.

She heard him chuckle faintly. "What a pity." He kissed her softly.

He hugged her softly, pushing her head against him as he stroked her. He smiled as he went over everything in his mind's eye. He was still puzzling over how she had gone from being the little stray Kitten he had found, to Haily, the only person who had ever loved him. Now she was his bride, and future wife. How the hell had he managed to make her become that?

"Erik?" she asked, wondering why he was being so silent.

He snapped out of his thoughts. "Yes?" he asked.

They parted from each other's arms and Haily looked down at the ring in her hands. She slipped it on her finger, smiling slightly. Her breath caught in her throat and tears began to track down her face.

"Haily?" he asked, coming closer to her. "No tears, don't cry."

"I'm sorry." She gasped. "I'm just…I…" she fumbled.

"Shh…" he hushed her as he dried her eyes. In the process of wiping her tears away, he took away some of the make up the hid her scar. He smiled and took off all of the make up on her face with one quick stroke.

She smiled slightly and kissed him once again.

When they parted from the kiss he gave her a curious and confused look. "Ginny told me you had stopped singing. Is that true?"

"Well, it was, but I'll sing again." Haily said quickly.

"You can't expect to just get back on stage and sing as great as you did." He checked her.

"I know that." She laughed.

He took her hands in his and led her over to the organ. "You need to practice."

She smiled mockingly and sat up straight on the bench. "All right."

He sat down next to her; he rummaged through a few papers before selecting a specific song for her. "Here," he said handing her the paper. "Start whenever you're ready…."

* * *

The next morning, Haily and Ginny were walking down to rehearsals, whispering silently. Ginny nudged Haily as Jessica walked over to them. Haily immediately replaced her expressive face to one that was still dazed and confused.

"How long are you going to keep talking to her Ginny?" Jessica sneered. "She's a wreck!"

"I assure you Mademoiselle Raliadon, I am perfectly fine, your never failing concern touches me." Haily growled energy and life returning to her face.

Jessica jumped. "How…what?"

"Good questions, all of them." Haily laughed. "Too bad you wouldn't believe the answers even if they came and hit you over the head."

Jessica was in a stupor and very much confused. Haily took advantage of the moment, she brushed passed her threateningly. "Do not think I don't know what you have done, Raliadon. Good luck trying to get rid of me _now_."

* * *

"You are planning WHAT?" Ginny shrieked.

"Shh…shh. Not so loud Ginny!" Haily hushed her friend urgently. "Do not get worked up about it. I have it all planned out."

"You're mad, absolutely batty!" Ginny spluttered.

"Yes, yes I know." Haily said absent mindedly, "but it's the only way."

"Only way?" she questioned sarcastically. "Haily, there are at least a dozen more efficient…" she was cut off.

"All right then how about, the only way I want to go through with?" Haily grinned.

"But…but…"Ginny stuttered.

"You agree do you not?" Haily asked, arms crossed.

Ginny smiled. "Of course I do, I was just arguing because _I_ wanted to have the pleasure of doing it."

Haily laughed. "Thank you Ginny, but this is something I want to handle alone… I won't be caught, I won't be seen. No one will ever know." She started to head towards the door.

"Haily!" Ginny called suddenly.

"Yes?" she asked turning.

"If you really are marrying the Phantom…does that make you…the erm…"she laughed. "Phantomess of the Opera?"

Haily's eyes glimmered with humor. "Well Ginny, I suppose it does, doesn't it?" she winked and disappeared leaving her friend in a fit of the giggles.

Haily dashed down the dormitory steps, searching the area for any signs of her quarry. She did not have to search long, Jessica was leaning against one of the wooden pillars backstage, talking to her friends. Haily smiled grimly and walked past her, making sure she was seen by her.

She turned slightly and out of the corner of her eyes she could tell that her plan had worked; she had attracted her rival's attention and curiosity. She pretended to pick up her pace, ducking and weaving in and out of corners, trying to lose her, but secretly trying to cause more suspicion in Raliadon's mind.

She found one of the many entrances into Erik's lair and opened it, quickly entering. She paused down the hallway, she brightened as she heard the footsteps of Jessica behind her. She allowed herself a chuckle of satisfaction, everything was going as planned.

Half way down the steps Haily stopped and turned, allowing Jessica to catch up with her. When Jessica appeared down the corner, she gasped at being seen. Haily laughed. "No use in hiding, Raliadon I see you, and I know you've been following me ever since I started walking down to here."

Jessica emerged. "Well, what are you going to do, hm? You can't very well stop me from going back up and telling everyone that you've managed to live down here again."

Haily walked closer to her unknown prey, trying to get her to back up just an inch. "You think to threaten me? Raliadon, when will you learn that threats do not scare me."

Jessica backed up and Haily stopped moving, now she had to get her to stay in one spot for just one moment longer. "The threats are not supposed to scare you, Haily, it's the actions that will."

"You will not get the chance to show me your actions to back up your words." Haily snarled, her foot inched towards a hidden panel to her right.

"Who is going to stop me?" Jessica hissed?

"No one." Haily shrugged. "No one, but that trapdoor you are standing on just might be a bit of an inconvenience." She slammed her foot down on the panel, the ground dropped out from under Jessica and she plummeted to the trap laid out below.

She lifted her foot off of the panel and the trapdoor snapped shut again. She could faintly hear Jessica's screams for help, but after a few minutes silence was once again restored to the darkened tunnels and catacombs.

Haily smiled grimly. She spoke to no one in particular, "You once called me a monster because of my face, well hear what I have to say now where ever you are! You were the monster, you were far more twisted and distorted than my face ever looked. May God have mercy on your soul if he will even have the dignity to look at you."

With that she walked calmly back up the passage; she had hoped it wouldn't have come to murder, but as she thought of it, revenge was good, oh so good!


	25. Of Disappearances and Libraries

Another chapter at last! Ok, I tried my hand at a sex scene, only it's not really a sex scene, yes I hint towards what is going to happen, but mostly it's all Erik's thoughts on the whole subject matter of being loved. I didn't want to get descriptive about the whole sexness of it because that is not what this story is about, and if I wrote a chapter like that it doesn't really have a proper place in my story. So, other than that little tid-bit, I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

XV

Of Disappearances and Libraries

"Where is she?" Jacqueline asked nervously.

"I don't know, I haven't seen her since yesterday evening." Rosalie shrugged.

"Well, she can't have just…disappeared! Just like that!" Jacky argued.

"Perhaps she got lost…" another voice interrupted the two girls. Haily and Ginny walked down the hallway, heading towards the stage.

"Lost? Impossible, what makes _you_ two think that?" Jacky asked.

Haily eyed the two closely. "I know for a fact that she got lost, you can get lost too you know. It's quite easy, shall I show you?"

She could see the glimmers of fear in their eyes and she was surprised at herself as she actually enjoyed them.

Ginny put her input in as well. "I can help her too; it's almost like how all of my money keeps getting lost whenever you two are around my bunk. Care to enlighten us on that topic?"

Jacky and Rosalie backed away slightly. "N-n-no…that's fine…we were just…leaving." They dashed off down the hallway.

Haily and Ginny looked at one another before bursting into a fit of laughter. "Did you see the look on their faces! They actually thought we were going to hurt them!"

"Serves them right! Let them have a taste of their own medicine." Ginny snickered.

The dancer started to head off towards the stage and was surprised to see that Haily was not following. "You coming?" she asked.

"You go on ahead, I'll catch up." Haily pushed her hands forward, signaling her friend to move on.

"All right then." Ginny sighed trotting off to the stage.

Haily sighed and was about to veer of in the direction of her dressing room when a black gloved hand shot out of no where and dragged her into the shadows.  
"What are you _doing!_" a dark voiced hissed in her ear.

She turned to face Erik. "Nothing, I left something in my room. I was going back for it."

"I meant explain to me why Raliadon has not shown up for rehearsals this morning?" he asked.

Haily was silent.

"What did you do, Haily?" he hissed again. "You killed her didn't you?"

She nodded. "Erik she would have hurt more people…" she was cut off.

"That is no excuse! Haily, you could have been caught! You can still be caught!" Erik hissed in a clearly panicked voice.

"I wasn't, and I won't be caught." Haily retorted.

He grabbed her by the shoulders, his dark eyes boring into hers "You shouldn't have killed that girl, Haily. You aren't a murderer; I won't let you become one!"

"I'm not going to go around killing people, Erik." Haily glared.

"I hope not Haily." Erik said. "I hope not."

"Umm…can you let go of me now?" she asked, smiling; his hands were still clutching her shoulders tightly.

"No." he said, and hugged her tight.

She laughed a little. "Then I guess I shall have to drag you onto the theater with me…"

"Right, you do that." He smirked.

She looked up at him with an expression that read. "You thought I was joking?"

She unwrapped her arms from about him and smiled. She turned to head back to the theater, where she was needed at the moment. He grabbed her by the arm as she turned. "Wait." He whispered, he brought her close to him and kissed her softly.

"What was that all about?" she teased him.

"That was for good luck." He said seriously.

"Good luck? For what?" she asked, cocking her head to one side.

"I think they might need a new lead, considering the fact that Raliadon has left us." Erik said slyly.

She went wide eyed. "Oh." she gasped, slapping a hand to her mouth. "I didn't think…I mean I forgot all about…oh dear."

He laughed slightly. "Don't worry so much." He hushed her. "They'll give it to you."

"Oh stop, there are plenty of other singers here that are far better than me." Haily said stubbornly.

"But, they are not you." He pointed out as if this was obvious.

She laughed faintly. "That doesn't mean anything."

"Yes it does, you already had the lead, Haily. Jessica rearranged the casting order. I know, I always see the casting list once it is made." Erik stated.

"What?" Haily gawped. "I…I did?"

He nodded. "That's why you needn't worry."

She smiled. "I must go now." She said.

"I'll wait for you here." He said softly.

She smiled and dashed off back into the light and the welcoming sounds of the stage.

* * *

The pounding of many happy footsteps could be heard echoing through the many corridors of the Opera House. A group of chorus girls came dashing by, laughing and chatting away happily. Oblivious to their gaze was a lonely shadow waiting in one of the further away corners.

The timid footsteps of a woman wandered near the darkness. As she neared a black gloved hand reached out and pulled her in gently. She gasped slightly, but nearly laughed as cool darkness entered her vision. The shadowed man placed a finger to her lips, signaling for silence. She took the hint and became quiet. He let his fingertips trace over her lips as he lowered his hand slowly.

She smiled slightly, her eyes dancing in laughter. He took her hand and led her down the many corridors of the theater; he opened yet another secret passageway into the catacombs. He guided her through them silently.

As soon as they reached his home, Haily sniggered slightly. "Can I tell you now?" she teased.

He scooped the woman up in his arms. "Go on…" he smiled encouragingly.

She laughed and threw her arms about his neck. "I got it!" she said smiling brightly. "I got the lead!" she brought his face close to hers and kissed him swiftly.

He smiled as they parted from the kiss; he brought her back down to the ground firmly. "You've always had the lead Haily."

She grinned. "I know, let's hope that now it will stay that way." She joked.

"When do you have to be up for rehearsals?" he asked curiously.

"I don't have rehearsals until the day after tomorrow." She sighed. "So can I stay here until then?"

He laughed. "Haily, this is your home now. You needn't ask me that." He spoke before he could think. What if she didn't want to live here?

To his surprise and astonishment she smiled brightly and said. "I can stay here! Forever?"

He smiled and stroked her cheek affectionately and repeated her last word. "Forever…"

She kissed him softly, letting her lips linger on his as she wrapped her arms around him. They parted from the kiss and she rested her head on his chest, completely content for once in her life.

* * *

Night had fallen, although it was impossible to tell that down below the Opera House, but time did not matter anymore. Erik was sitting at his desk busily writing away on a sheet of music paper, he was like some kind of type writer, rushing through one sheet then hastily going to another. Nothing could stop him when he was on a 'creative high.'

Haily was writing as well, she was seating comfortably on the sofa scribbling out an idea for a play, no not an Opera, a regular drama style play. She took her time, though; reading each line carefully and often going back and altering a great deal of sentences. She chewed on her tongue, something she did sometimes when thinking of what to write next.

She sighed and set her work down her ideas used up for the moment. She sat up, staring silently into space; twirling a lock of her copper hair in her fingers. Erik turned slightly and smiled at her, he in turn, also set his work items down and walked over to Haily.

She snapped out of her daze as he sat down beside her. He took her hand in his and slowly pulled her hand away from her hair. She smiled softly, "Tired?" she heard him ask.

She shook her head and sighed. "No, just thinking."

"About what?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Nothing really, I was just debating with myself whether or not I should go get a new book, it's been ages since I've had a chance to read."

"You like reading?" he said smiling.

"When I can, yes." She stated.

He stood up. "Come with me, I want to show you something."

"Oh, what?" she asked, standing up; a curious light glimmered in her eyes.

"Cover your eyes first." He said, smiling.

"Oh, Erik really…" she started to protest, but he cut her off. "Just for a moment." He pleaded mockingly.

"All right, all right." She sighed closing her eyes.

He took her hand and led her into a room nearly hidden at the back of the house. Haily heard him open a door, and then she felt him give her a slight push inside the room. "Ok, open your eyes." He said.

She did, she was in a medium sized room, with plain wooden shelves stocked with books of all sorts. "Oh…I never knew about this." She gasped.

"You like it?" he asked coming to stand in front of her.

She nodded. "Yes I do."

"Then it's yours." He said simply.

"Mine? B-but?" she stammered her eyes wide in shock at this unexpected surprise.

He silenced her, his dark eyes almost lighting up as he spoke to her. "You like reading don't you?" he questioned. "So, take whatever books you want, they're yours."

"But surely it belongs to you as well." She protested.

"Haily, yes it does, but I'm _giving _you something, or at least I was _trying_ to." He sighed.

She laughed. "Oh relax, I'm just trying to give you a hard time." She hugged him. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." He sighed as her arms wrapped around him.

They released one another slowly; Haily started to walk back towards the door, with Erik following when the candle that was illuminating the room flickered out.

It became pitch black in the room, only Haily's laugh could be heard. "Oooh…" she mocked. "It's dark."

This was followed by a small yelp as she stumbled and tripped. "Whoa…" Erik gasped, catching her before she fell to the floor. "It's ok, I've got you."

She laughed again. "I can't see you…"

"I can see you." He retorted. "I've learned to see in this kind of blackness."

"Lucky for you then…" she giggled. She placed a hand on his face, her hands trailing over him, as if trying to see by touch. Her fingers came in contact with the mask. "Erik, you know you don't have to hide from me." She sighed.

"I know, it's just…out of habit." He said, slowly removing the mask, letting it fall to the floor.

Her hands went over the deformed side of his face. She giggled. "There you are." She said.

He smiled even though she could not see it. He lifted her chin and guided her face towards his and kissed her softly. They pulled away slowly; Haily shook her head, gasping in her own sudden action, "no…" she fitted her lips over his again, not wanting to pull away.

He deepened their kiss, his arms wrapped around her tightly, softly stroking her body. She felt his tongue slip into her mouth; she was shocked for a total of two seconds before she completely melted into his kiss.

Erik suddenly pulled away in time to say softly. "You know what this might lead to?"

She nodded. "I know."

"And…and that's…_ok_ with you?" he said, almost astonished.

She smiled and kissed him again. "Oh, Erik….it's more than ok."

He smiled and resumed kissing her, his hands working their way through her curly hair. He pressed her a bit closer and began to slowly remove her dress while she fumbled with the buttons on his shirt.

"This would be so much easier if I could see." She said, struggling not to laugh.

He laughed quietly. "Here, I'll help you." He took her hands and guided them over each button, helping her undo all of them.

She smiled slightly and slid the shirt off of him, while he leaned over and kissed the base of her neck, his hands pushed down on her dress, causing the top half of it to slide down exposing the corset underneath.

She began trailing her lips over his entire face, her hands pressed against his back, bringing him closer and closer to her pale frame. He closed his eyes as he felt her go over him. How long had he been waiting, no, how long had he been _wanting_ to be loved? It went back further than he could remember. He opened his eyes and for a moment he just stared at Haily. Here it was standing right in front of him, _his_ love, _his_ happiness.

This wasn't some mere dream anymore, this was a reality. He rammed his mouth against hers, kissing her hard and fiercely. This was his moment to love, this time he would not be tricked, betrayed.

She was backed up against one of the near empty shelves for support; she was practically hanging on to him, hugging him, kissing him. This was his angel, this was his love. Swiftly, he turned her away from the shelf holding her in his arms like some rare and precious star.

This was his reason to live; _she_ was his reason to love. They both started to fall closer and closer to the floor, still locked in each other's arms.

_I'll love you forever, my Kit, my angel, my Haily…_


	26. Of Nightmares and Shattered Glass

I'm baaack! All right, this chapter was quite a challenge to make, and it may seem a bit spacy at first, but trust me it works with the story. All right no more babbling on with the story!

* * *

XVI

Of Nightmares and Shattered Glass

He was standing in a tent; he didn't know how he knew that, it was so dark; it was just some sort of sixth sense. There was a cage in front of him, and a young boy was sitting there. He cocked his head to one side; the boy looked like him, exactly!

Then he heard laughter, a little girl's laughter. He turned and there was Haily, little Kit with her cropped curls flopping on her scarred head. He smiled at her, at them.

The scene melted away before his eyes. He now felt like some floating shadow, watching everything and never being seen. He saw the young boy again, still in a cage, but this time in a moving cart. The boy held onto the bars of his cage, looking out at the opening in the back of the cart. Tears tracked down the boys face and he could see the boy mouth out the word "Kit…"

Gut wrenching pain caught him; this was when he had to leave Kit behind. He turned around and felt himself being shifted from his position to watch Kit sitting across from the music box. Listening to the melody, while still looking around for the boy. He noticed that she was not crying; only wondering what had happened. He tried to walk closer to her, but the scene changed again.

He felt himself growing dizzy as he was suddenly back in the Opera House, but not in the restored one, the original House. Again, he realized that he was merely a shadow observing images from the past and nothing more. He heard the laughter and chaos of the bustling actors and stage hands as they prepared for a performance.

The scene changed quickly; now he was standing in the isle ways of the auditorium. He looked up and felt everything in his body grow numb and cold. Christine Daae was on that stage, singing. He felt every part of him scream out in heart breaking agony. He covered his ears, why did he have to hear _her_ sing again! Why must she torture him so? "Christine…Christine…" he sobbed, almost without knowing. No one heard him, no one saw him. He was nonexistent, the shadow on the wall.

Everything faded into nothingness for a moment or two, leaving him alone in the dark. He uncovered his ears, panting slightly. Then he began to see images flood back into his vision. He was standing in his lair…watching, he blinked in shock, watching _himself_ tie The Viscount up to the gates of his domain. Christine was watching to, in horror and in shock.

The shadow figure watched as Christine went up to kiss..._him_. The shadow figure actually cried out in agony, as he actually felt her lips on his. He covered his mouth, as if trying to erase her touch from him. Tears fell down his face, _make it stop_ his mind screamed_ make this stop!_

He watched in agony as he had to relive the moment Christine left him. He felt the torturous heartbreak; he felt every shard of his heart pierce his flesh. He screamed again and sunk to his knees. "Stop it, stop it!" he cried.

He closed his eyes and the scene ended he stood up again, he was now standing in the burnt remains of the theater, he was panting heavily and he could still feel the tearstains on his face.

"H-h-hello?" he turned hearing the timid yet sweet sounding voice of one he knew.

He watched as none other than Haily stepped inside the theater. He look down, he saw himself watching her in silent curiosity. His heart leapt at the sight of her, that welcoming, curious, hidden face. He tried to walk over to her; he wanted to be closer to her.

The scene changed again, now he was standing alone in a dark void of a room. He looked about in a slight animal panic. "Haily?" he called, he heard his voice echo and bounce around the still room.

He heard someone walked over. "Erik…" the voice was haunting. He turned, but it was not the person he had hoped. It was Christine, she was standing before him, and he knew that she saw him. He gasped, heartache setting in again. "Go away…" he pleaded. "Go away…"

Christine smiled. "Come to me Erik." She said, her voice was sweet and warm. For a moment he almost felt like talking a step forward and walking towards her.

"Erik?" another voice, a more timid, quiet voice said. He turned; Haily was standing across the room. Those cat like jade eyes were staring at him happily. That was all he needed to see. "Haily!" he cried out happily as he turned his direction and began to head over towards her.

He was stopped again. "Erik…" Christine called once more, beckoning him to follow her. He turned to look at his former angel one last time. He shook his head. "Go away." He said more firmly this time. "You won't haunt me anymore."

Christine's image faded a faint smile on the ghost of a figures face as she disappeared. Erik smiled and resumed walked towards the welcoming figure of Haily. He was two steps away from her when he heard the sound of a gunshot.

Immediately the scene changed he was no longer in a dark void he was outside in the cold winter snow. He was no longer a shadow figure, he was reliving this moment. He looked down, there was Haily, bleeding from a gunshot wound. "NO!" he cried out again, quickly taking the woman in his arms, crying. "No…" he stroked her hair, which was damp from the snow. He could faintly hear Ginny's screams for a doctor before the scene faded.

He was standing inside a warm room now; Haily was lying limp on a table as the doctor examined her hurts. He felt sick panic envelope him, something felt very, very different than it did when he was here before. His attention was diverted as he heard the doctor sigh; he turned to look at Erik. "I'm sorry…" was he all he could say, his voice was sad and filled with remorse. "There was nothing I could do, she's dead." He hung his head and quickly headed out of the room.

"Dead…" he repeated breathlessly. He walked over to the table, she wasn't breathing, the steady rise and fall of her chest was no longer evident. "No….no…" he said in a panic. "Haily." He took the limp woman in his arms, she was cold, no heat was left in her body.

He pressed her close to him. "Haily…no….NO!" he shouted in his grief.

The next sound he heard was the shattering of glass, and then he realized that it wasn't glass he had heard, it was his own heart. He had lost Christine and he remembered what that felt like, but this was worse, much, much worse. He sunk to the floor, still clutching the still form of the woman. All he wanted to do was hold her and die holding her. He wasn't going to live without her, he couldn't.

Pain took hold of him, sickening pain lanced through his chest. It was so bad that he had to cry out in agony. So this was what a broken heart _really_ felt like. He wanted it to end, he wanted to die, he just wanted to be with Haily again.

"Erik…" a far away voice said.

This brought more pain and tears from him, it was Haily's voice.

"Erik?" her voice seemed to sound panicky.

"Stop…stop." He shouted, he didn't want anymore torture, he just wanted to die, he just wanted to die.

"Erik." Haily's voice said again. "Erik!"

He could feel someone shaking him, he didn't know where that came from and he didn't care. He closed his eyes, _let me die, let me die_. He thought, trying to drown out Haily's hauntingly sweet voice.

"Erik!" the voice sounded again.

His eyes snapped open and he gasped for breath. The first thing he saw was Haily hovering over him, a worried look on her pale face. She breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness."

He tried to steady his breath has he took a hold of his present surroundings. He didn't feel like some shadow figure of the past or some silent observer. He felt, real and alive. He looked around, it was dark. He was in his room, in a bed. He turned to see Haily. She was alive!

Hesitantly he reached out and grabbed her, pulling her into his arms. She yelped in surprise. He held her tightly, trying to make sure that she was real, trying to convince himself that she was alive. Haily laughed almost as she wrapped her arms around him. "It's all right." She said comfortingly. "You were dreaming." She hushed. "It was only a nightmare."

A nightmare! So that was it, none of that had been real. It was just some torture device his own subconscious had concocted. He closed his eyes again as he listened to her breathing. He stroked her curly hair softly. "Haily…" he whispered.

She shifted positions so that she was lying down next to him. "Yes?" she asked.

He locked eyes with hers before reaching out and pulling her close to him again. "I dreamt that you died." He whispered.

"Oh…" she said. "Well, I'm fine Erik, I'm not going anywhere." She snuggled into him.

"Good." He smiled slightly. "Go back to sleep now, Kit, I'm sorry I woke you."

She sighed, tired and quickly falling back into slumber. "It's ok, just relax now." Her voice faded out as she slipped back into sleep.

He sighed; he lay awake for a few minutes, trying to clear his mind. He was used to nightmares, but none were as vivid as that one. He looked back down at Haily, listening to her light and steady breathing, and smiled. Tomorrow was her performance, he stroked her hair softly. She had worked hard, and he had helped her as much as he could. He kissed her forehead faintly and cradled her in his arms briefly before sleep overcame him. He fell back to sleep, still holding onto Haily as tight he could.


	27. Of Brothers and Sisters

I'm on a creative high! (does a happy dance) Probably 'cause I've just seen a really, really good movie called Dear Frankie...aungh so sad, so good, and it also had it's comedic moments as well. Yes, yes Gerard Butler was in it (very yummy) he was quite good in that movie, but BUT that does not mean I liked him in Phantom of the Opera. Although I took elements of the movie, and book for my story, the phantom is mainly based on the Broadway Play version. Ok that is all, enjoy in the newest chapter!

* * *

XVII

Of Brothers and Sisters

"Haily!" Ginny shrieked as she saw her emerge from her dressing room. "Where in the heck have you been?" she hissed impatiently.

Haily laughed at her friends concern. "You know where, can we not have this conversation anymore?"

Ginny smiled. "All right, all right." She sighed, "I won't ask."

"Good," Haily snickered she started to head towards the front of the auditorium, Ginny following.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"I'm supposed to go get the costumes, remember?" Haily laughed.

"I knew that…" Ginny grumbled.

"Ah, of course you did." Haily retorted.

Haily opened the Theater doors and nearly crashed into a young man. "Oh, I'm sorry." Haily laughed.

The man, who was well dressed and had short blond hair and bright sparkling green eyes. He smiled back. "That's all right Mademoiselle, no harm done."

Haily's jaw nearly dropped. "John?" she squeaked.

The man cocked his head to one side as if trying to identify her. "My god…" he whispered. "_Kit_?" he asked.

Ginny looked at one face to the next and coughed slightly unnoticed. "I'll just…leave you alone for a few minutes." She backed away.

They stood staring at one another for a few moments before Haily broke the silence. "John…how…how _are_ you?" she asked, not exactly sure if this reunion was going to be a pleasant one.

"I'm fine Kit, but what about you, what have you been getting up to?" he was smiling, he actually looked happy to see her.

"I work here; I'm one of the actresses in the Theater." She said, her nervousness vanishing slightly.

"That's fantastic!" he said.

"Thank you." She smiled. "By the way you may call me Haily now, that's my real name."

"Haily…" he repeated. "A much more fitting name for a lady." He laughed.

She looked at him oddly. "Well I'll be! Am I not to receive some sarcastic joke now? Come on now John out with it."

He scuffed his feet on the ground in embarrassment. "No you are not going to receive one of my jokes. I'm afraid that was only when I was just a boy."

"Albeit, an immature…" she paused in the middle of an almost tirade of insults.

"An immature prick is the word you are looking for, Haily." He sighed. "Go on, it's all right I probably deserve your insults anyway."

She shook her head. "No John, what's done is done. Let's leave that to the past shall we?"

He nodded in agreement. "Yes we'll leave it to old sibling rivalry."

"Sibling rivalry?" Haily repeated, confused. "But John, we aren't related."

"Not by blood, no, but Mother always did consider you the daughter she never had, don't think that I didn't catch that." John said smiling.

"And would you consider me the sister you never had?" she teased.

He nodded. "Most defiantly, Haily; I'm glad I got the chance to finally tell you that in person."

"Me too," she agreed. "Me too." She shook her head slightly as if remember a question she was going to ask him. "So tell me John, what brings you out here again?"

"I'm the new manager for the Opera Populaire." He stated importantly.

"New manager? I never knew that Monsieur Andre and Monsieur Firmin were retiring." She said shocked.

"Oh well then, you're probably the first to know." John laughed.

"Probably." Haily smiled brightly. "Well, I must be off now, but I'll be back soon."

"Perhaps I shall see you in tonight's performance?" he asked hopefully.

"You'll do more than see me; I'm playing Aminta in the production." Haily smiled.

John laughed and shook his head in amazement. "This can't be the timid young girl I knew then!" he seemed to look behind her in search of another. "Come on, what have you done with little Kit?"

Haily laughed and shoved him, actually seeming to acknowledge him as a brother. "Oh you," she teased and stepped outside. "Good luck today!" she waved goodbye.

"And good luck to you, Haily…Haily Parkinson!" he said as he disappeared into the halls of the theater.

"Haily Parkinson…." She repeated stunned. She turned 'round and headed for the tailors. "I have a name!" she called out happily. "I have a name!"

* * *

Ginny was stumbling around the back hallways of the theater, clutching a load of props in her small arms and trying to balance out everything. She squeaked as she almost tripped, but she managed to maintain her stance on the ground.

"Careful." A kind voice said.

Ginny felt someone remove some of her weight, "Thank you Monsieur…" she looked up into the green eyes of John Parkinson. "Thank you very……" she paused staring at him dumbfounded. "much." She whispered.

John was staring back at her, still holding onto one of the props, "You're…" his voice squeaked almost, but he managed to clear his throat. "You're welcome Mademoiselle."

Ginny timidly broke the awkward silence. "Here, just set those down over there." She said, dropping her load carefully in the corner. She stood up straight smoothing out her light lavender dress.

John set the prop done and straightened up, still unable to tear his eyes away from the woman.

"Mademoiselle…" he started to say. "What is your name?"

"Ginny, Monsieur." She curtsied slightly. "Ginny Gaverson."

"Ginny…" he repeated. "Tell me is that short for anything?"

"Well actually." She scuffed her feet on the floorboards. "It is; my full name is Angiline Gaverson."

"May I call you Angiline then?" he asked.

"That depends, what do they call you?" she smiled.

He bowed almost. "John Parkinson." He said

"Oh yes, you were the one in the doorway." Ginny said recalling him briefly.

"Are you a friend of Haily's?" he asked.

"A very good friend…John." She said shyly. "You know her?"

"You could say we are brother and sister." He shrugged. "Not in the blood sense though." He added.

"Oh." Ginny whispered. "Well then, that changes everything, it is a pleasure to meet you John." She held out her hand.

He took it and kissed it slightly. "And a pleasure to meet you, Angiline."

She giggled as he lowered her hand and they strode off down the hallways together. "What business do you have here John?" Ginny asked curiously.

"I might as well tell you, seeing as if I don't Haily well when she returns. I'm to be the new manager." He sighed.

Ginny stared wide eyed at him. "Oh my!" she gasped. "That's quite a piece of news." She laughed.

"Not bad news I hope?" he taunted.

"No of course not, just a bit of a shock." Ginny replied.

"By the way, I need to meet with the current managers. You wouldn't happen to know where their office might be would you?" he asked.

"Yes I do, follow me please." Ginny asked, gaining a bit of a lead coaxing him to follow her down the next hallway.

"With pleasure Angiline, with pleasure." He whispered, smiling he picked up his pace to catch up with the dancer.


	28. Of Endings and Beginnings

(throws confetti) Here is chapter 28! I hope you enjoy it! I really, really do, (ahem) lyrics have been altered, but it works I tell you it works! Ok that's all I'm going to say on the matter! On with the show!

* * *

XVIII

Of Endings and Beginnings

The Opera House was bustling that night. Actors and stage hands alike were rushing about on the stage, preparing for the performance, which was due to go on in about a half an hour.

The news of the former managers' retirement did not help calm the already jittery nerves of the actors. Although Ginny did seem to be floating about as she rehearsed her dance number. Haily was keeping her persona calm and collected while on the inside she was the exact and complete opposite. She had so many butterflies zooming about in her stomach it was wondering she hadn't been lifted clear off of the ground.

She smoothed out her costume carefully and sucked a large amount of air to calm her nerves. She stood in silence for a few moments, her eyes shut, trying to focus. She opened her eyes slowly as she heard the conductors call for 'places.' She sighed and shakily opened her dressing room door and stepped out into the hallway.

She stood in the wings, and listened as the audience members slowly lowered their talking until it was nothing more than a dull whispering. A few more moments as the lights dimmed slightly, a polite hush fell over the audience as they waited for the Opera to begin.

Haily could feel her nerves starting to act up again, but she stood up straighter and with a bit more confidence, she would stand for no nonsense tonight. She listened as the chorus began to sing. She took in another deep breath and prepared herself to go on.

Her cue came and with a few timid steps she emerged out on to the stage.

_No thoughts within her head but thoughts of joy._

_No dreams within her heart but dreams of love!_

Her voice rang out clear and bright, enveloping the audience completely. She was so nervous, and in the process of calming her self she didn't hear the first few lines that Don Juan said, but she did hear the rest.

_**You have come here, in pursuit of your deepest urge.**_

_**In pursuit of that wish which till now has been silent, silent.**_

_**I have brought you that our passions may fuse and merge**_

_**In your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses**_

_**Completely succumbed to me**_

_**Now you are here with me:**_

_**No second thoughts,**_

_**You've decided,**_

_**Decided…**_

Haily stared at the man which stood before her, face hidden by a black mask. She couldn't recognize the face, but she could not help but recognize that unmistakable voice. 'Erik!' she thought.

_**Past the point of no return**_

_**No backward glances:**_

_**The games we've played till now are at an end…**_

_**Past all thought of 'if' or 'when'**_

_**No use resisting:**_

_**Abandon thought, and let the dream descend…**_

_**What raging fire shall flood the soul?**_

_**What rich desire unlocks its door?**_

_**What sweet seduction lies before us…?**_

_**Past the point of no return, the final threshold**_

_**What warm unspoken secrets will we learn?**_

_**Beyond the point of no return…**_

Haily smiled as she took a few steps closer to him, responding in a clear and bright soprano, her nervous jitters seemingly vanished from her.

_You have brought me to that moment where words run dry,_

_To that moment were speech disappears into silence, silence…_

_I have come here hardly knowing the reason why…_

_In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining,_

_Defenseless and silent._

_Now I am here with you, no second thoughts._

_I've decided, decided…_

_Past the point of no return_

_No going back now_

_Our passion play has now at last begun!_

_Past all thought of right or wrong one final question_

_How long should we to wait before we're one?_

_When will the blood begin to race?_

_The sleeping bud burst into bloom?_

_When will the flames at last consume us?_

They smiled at one another briefly before their voices mingled.

_**Past the point of no return**_

_**The final threshold the bridge is crossed**_

_**So stand and watch it burn…**_

_**We've passed the point of no return…**_

Erik took Haily's hands in his and sang softly, his voice was surprisingly hopeful, yet sad at the same time.

_**Say you'll share with me**_

_**One love one life time…**_

_**Lead, me, save me from my solitude…**_

_**Say you want me with you, here beside you…**_

_**Anywhere you go let me go too,**_

At this point Erik brought his mouth closer to Haily's ear and whispered so only she could hear it. "Haily…"

She gasped slightly, but not loud enough to shatter the illusion for the audience, but the illusion had been brought to a halt for her. This wasn't fiction anymore.

_**That's all I ask of you!**_

There was a brief pause as the music played out, and Haily had just enough time before she was due to be singing again to look down at her hand. On her finger was a golden ring with sapphire streaks running through it. She looked up into his dark eyes again, smiling in shock and seemingly now unaware of anyone else watching them.

_I will be your freedom _

_I will be your light._

She never gave the words much thought, as she was supposed to be only acting them, but now they were different. She had never meant anything so much in her entire life.

_Just say, that you'll stay beside me_

_To guard me and to hide me…_

She could see him smiling at her as they both sang together:

_**Share each day with me **_

_**Each night, each morning…**_

Erik brought her closer to him singing softly.

_**Say you love me…**_

Haily sang, but it was almost in a whisper.

_I swear I do_

Their faces were so close that their lips were almost touching as they finished the song.

_**Love me…**_

_**That's all I ask of you!**_

Their lips met, Haily threw her arms around him bringing him even closer to her. She was crying, and so was he. Their tears mingled with each others, the curtain began to shut on the two amidst thundering applause, the audience never knew that someone else had taken the role of Don Juan, nor did they realize that what they just witnessed was an actual marriage of sorts.

They were left standing in dull darkness for a few minutes as they slowly parted from the kiss. Haily and Erik stared at each other in complete silence, both smiling, both crying.

The scene had ended, but the play had just barely begun….

_Fin_

* * *

Thank you all for reading and following along on this story! I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! 


End file.
